Les Maraudeurs : un destin tragique
by Wizard06
Summary: Comment l'amitié des Maraudeurs s'est-elle construite ? Comment ont-ils établi tous ces secrets ? Mais surtout, comment cette même amitié a-t-elle été brisée si facilement quelques années à peine après Poudlard ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai décidé de poster ma fiction que j'ai écrite. Bien sûr, j'ai vu qu'un grand nombre de fic sur les Maraudeurs et Lily existaient déjà. Je vais donc essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle soit différente des autres à commencer par le fait que Peter aura autant de place que les autres personnages et que je raconterai leur vie après Poudlard en me basant sur le récit de J. .**

**Il y aura 4 parties à cette fiction ainsi qu'un prologue et un épilogue :**

**- Les 7 années à Poudlard du point de vue de Lily et James.**

**- Les 3 années de la première guerre contre Voldemort du point de vue de Peter.**

**- Les 12 années de prison de Sirius à Azkaban du point de vue de Remus et de Sirius.**

**- Les 3 et 5 dernières années de la vie de Sirius et de Remus d'après leur point de vue.**

* * *

_À Poudlard, ils étaient très célèbres, admirés et jalousés par les autres élèves. Personne ne pouvait faire plus cool que eux. Pourtant, personne, à part quelques amis fidèles et de confiance, ne connaissaient leur secret et de ce fait, leur nom de Maraudeur. Aux yeux de l'école, c'était simplement la bande de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Cependant, une rumeur selon laquelle des Maraudeurs existaient ne cessaient de circuler dans les couloirs. Beaucoup pensaient alors qu'il s'agissait forcément du quatuor mais personne n'a jamais réussit à le prouver. Aujourd'hui, les Maraudeurs sont une légende à laquelle peu de monde croit. Bien sûr, il y en a toujours qui en sont persuadés et d'autres encore qui le savent, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ont connu les Maraudeurs en personne._  
_Les Maraudeurs étaient bien connus également pour leur solidarité. Ils étaient inséparables et toujours prêts à venir en aide à celui qui en avait besoin. Rien ne pouvait laisser prévoir qu'après leur sortie de Poudlard, leur amitié s'effondrerait lamentablement en à peine 3 ans et qui conduirait à l'assassinat de l'un d'eux.. Mais le pire fut sans doute pour Remus où dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, il perdit ses trois amis en un seul instant ainsi que pour Sirius accusé à tort. Comment la vie peut-elle continuer après un tel drame ?_ _Comment retrouver goût à la vie et tenter de trouver du travail quand on est un loup-garou ? Comment expliquer au monde entier que vous êtes innocent et que c'est en fait votre ancien ami porté mort qui est le coupable ? Comment vivre dans la peau d'un rat pendant des années, cherchant à tout prix à fuir ?_  
_Au final, on retiendra que les Maraudeurs possédaient bien plus de secret et de poids sur leurs épaules que l'on pouvait croire. On pensait qu'ils étaient les plus cool et rien que ne viendrait entacher leur belle amitié au temps de Poudlard. Hé bien il s'avère qu'en réalité, tout est allé de travers et ceux à qui on destinait une longue vie heureuse, ont connu une vie de tourment et de malheurs..._


	2. Le début d'une grande amitié

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 1 ! Vous remarquerez que trois scènes sont totalement identiques à celui du livre. J'essaie en effet de rapprocher un maximum mon récit à celui du roman.**

* * *

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas _Harry Potter._

_**Première partie : Lily et James **_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_ _**Le début d'une grande amitié**_

Tout a un commencement, c'est bien connu. Pour les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans, ce fut l'été 1971 car chacun reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Pour les garçons, ce ne fut en aucun cas une surprise étant donné qu'ils vivaient dans des familles de sorciers. Ils étaient tous issus de sang-pur. Mais pour Lily, ce fut une véritable révélation car la petite rousse venait d'une famille Moldue. Cependant, la petite fille le savait déjà grâce à son ami Severus, qui habitait non loin de chez elle. Et comme le lui avait annoncé son nouvel ami, ce fut bel et bien un professeur de l'école qui vint le lui expliquer, à elle et ses parents. Le seul point négatif à la découverte stupéfiante qu'elle appartenait au monde de la sorcellerie, c'était sa sœur Pétunia. Cette dernière en devint très jalouse et cela causa le début de la séparation des deux sœurs. Lily en souffrit beaucoup, davantage que sa sœur. En fait, Pétunia avait toujours été jalouse de sa benjamine. Plus mignonne, plus douée, plus attirante, Lily avait toujours été le cendre du monde partout où elles allaient. Alors pour Pétunia, l'annonce que sa sœur était une sorcière et donc différente, était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Comme on dit, c'était la fois de trop. Mais pour Mr et Mrs Evans, c'était un véritable cadeau du ciel et ils étaient très fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Bien qu'au début, ils eurent du mal à le croire, ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sous le charme.  
Quand il reçut sa lettre, James Potter sentit un sentiment d'excitation naître au creux de son estomac. Enfin, il allait pouvoir étudier la magie et montrer à ses parents qu'il était un brillant sorcier. James était fils unique mais il avait eu une enfance très heureuse. Ses parents l'avait beaucoup choyé en raison du fait qu'il était leur petit miracle. En effet, Mr et Mrs Potter avaient un âge très avancé et désespéraient de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant lorsque le miracle eut lieu : Mrs Potter tomba enceinte !

Lily alla faire ses achats sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de ses parents et de Severus. Le professeur qui était venu chez eux leur avait expliqué comment s'y rendre et les Evans avaient accepté pour que le petit garçon vienne avec eux. Pour eux les Moldus, c'était vraiment un nouvel univers qui s'offrait à eux tandis que pour Severus, qui connaissait déjà tout cela, c'était le simple plaisir d'y être.  
Ce jour-là, Lily rencontrit Peter avec Severus dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. L'échange fut bref car aucun des trois enfants ne pouvaient savoir que Lily et Peter allaient devenir proche dans un avenir récent.  
En revanche, ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus ne se rencontrèrent avant le 1 septembre. Ce qui fait que cela nous amène donc à ce fameux jour...

**[...]**

Ca y est ! C'était le jour J ! Lily allait enfin se rendre à Poudlard ! Elle avait tellement eu hâte que les vacances semblaient s'être écoulés en un rien de temps ! Elle était tellement heureuse d'appartenir à la magie qu'elle avait ouvert ses manuels scolaires, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus. Le seul ennui à tout cela, c'était Pétunia. Sa sœur aînée était distante et elle ne partageait plus avec elle ses moments uniques qu'elles avaient eu autrefois, avant que Lily ne découvre sa nature de sorcière. Elle se demandait combien de temps encore elle lui ferait la tête et espérait tout de même qu'elles se quitteraient en bon termes car Lily ne reverrait plus sa sœur avant Noël. Les jours précédents, elle avait interrogé ses parents sur le comportement de sa sœur. Ils lui avaient assuré qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner mais qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps.  
Pourtant ce matin-là, rien ne semblait prévoir que Pétunia voulait tourner la page. Elle adressa à peine la parole à sa benjamine et préféra faire la conversation avec son père durant tout le petit déjeuner. Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas davantage dans la voiture où elle garda inlassablement la tête tournée contre la vitre, tournant ainsi le dos à sa sœur. Mr et Mrs Evans tentèrent en vain de créer une discussion entre les deux fillettes. Enfin, alors que Lily avait traversé le mur magique en compagnie de sa mère, elle vit sa sœur faiblir. La vue de ce qui l'entourait lui coupait le souffle, aussi bien qu'à Lily. On voyait des enfants monter dans le train avec de grosses valises ou malles, des enfants saluer leurs parents et proches, des enfants traîner un chariot avec toutes leurs affaires pour Poudlard. Un sacré remue ménage en somme ! Lily et Pétunia s'arrêtèrent à la même hauteur pour contempler bouche bée ce spectacle. Il fallut que Mrs Evans les pousse gentiment en avant.

- Allez ma chérie ! Il faut avancer.

Lily sortit de sa torpeur et poussa le chariot devant elle, passant devant les autres familles. Elle chercha alors du regard Severus et finit par l'apercevoir plus loin, avec sa mère. Elle s'arrêta un instant, hésitante. Puis le garçon tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire auquel Lily s'empressa de répondre. Severus était son ami et surtout le seul qu'elle connaissait ici, dans le monde de la magie. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur rougir de colère, Lily abaissa aussitôt sa main. Elle se tourna vers elle mais Pétunia lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Tunie... l'appela Lily.

Mais elle ne bougea pas un pouce. Alors la petite rousse vint vers elle et lui prit doucement la main.

- Je suis désolée, Tunie. Désolée !

Elle savait pertinamment bien ce que sa sœur éprouvait et pensait en ce moment. Et elle tenait absolument à ce qu'elle quitte sa sœur en bon terme. Elle serra étroitement sa main bien que Pétunia essayait de se dégager.

- Peut-être que quand je serai là-bas... Ecoute-moi, Tunie. Peut-être que quand je serai là-bas, je pourrai aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et le convaincre de changer d'avis !

- Je ne... veux... pas... y aller ! répondit Pétunia.

Elle s'efforça d'arracher sa main à l'étreinte de sa sœur.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans un stupide château pour apprendre à être une... une...

Son regard pâle balaya alors le quai en observant les autres élèves se changer, essayer d'attraper leurs chats ou leurs hiboux.

- Tu veux que je devienne un ... un monstre ?

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes et Pétunia parvint à dégager sa main de celle de sa sœur.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, répondit Lily. C'est horrible de dire ça.

- En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas, répliqua Pétunia avec délice. Une école spéciale pour les monstres. Toi et ce petit Rogue... Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes, tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à nous.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents qui regardaient autour d'eux avec un plaisir sans réserve. Puis elle se retourna vers sa sœur et lui dit férocement :

- Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au directeur pour le supplier de te prendre comme élève.

Pétunia devint écarlate.

- Supplier ? Je ne l'ai pas supplié du tout !

- J'ai vu qu'il t'avait répondu. C'était gentil de sa part.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû la lire... murmura Pétunia. Cette lettre était personnelle... Comment as-tu...

Lily se trahit en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus. Pétunia sursauta.

- C'est lui qui l'a trouvée ! Toi et ce garçon, vous êtes entrés en douce dans ma chambre !

- Non... pas en douce...

Lily était sur la défensive à présent.

- Severus a vu l'enveloppe et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une Moldue ait pu entre en contact avec Poudlard, voilà tout ! Il a dit qu'il devait y avoir des sorciers qui travaillent clandestinement à la poste et qui s'occupent d'envoyer...

- Apparemment, les sorciers mettent leur nez partout, l'interrompit Pétunia, qui avait maintenant pâli autant qu'elle avait rougi précédemment. _Monstre ! _cracha-t-elle avant de retourner à grands pas vers ses parents.

Lily regarda sa sœur aînée partir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle vit que Severus lui faisait des signes mais elle les ignora. Lui tournant le dos, elle attrapa sa valise ainsi que le panier de Patou, son nouveau chat. Elle entra dans le train et plaça sa valise dans un compartiment vide au moment où elle entendait son père l'appeler depuis le quai :

- Lily, ma chérie ? Tu es là ?

- J'arrive papa !

Lily descendit rapidement et rejoignit ses parents. Elle remarqua que Pétunia se tenait à une bonne distance en arrière et elle prit soin de regarder ailleurs quand Lily la regarda. Elle en fut peiné. Ses parents le virent et la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle...

- Elle changera d'avis. assura Mrs Evans.

Mais malgré toutes les belles paroles de réconfort de ses parents, Lily ne parvint pas à stopper son chagrin.

- Prend soin de toi. lui souffla sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Nous t'écrirons toutes les semaines. promit son père.

- Travaille bien en classe et n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide si tu ne comprends pas. conseilla encore Mrs Evans.

- Nous avons hâte que tu nous racontes tout ce que tu apprendras de la magie ! répliqua son père dans un grand sourire.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de remercier ses parents. Elle jugeait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance qu'ils le prennent aussi bien. D'ailleurs, devant la réaction de ses parents face à l'annonce de sa véritable nature, Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur réagissait ainsi. Ses parents avaient pourtant dû lui expliquer les choses...  
Lily tenta un dernier coup d'œil à sa sœur qui lui tournait résolument le dos. Un sifflet retentit et Mrs Evans poussa en douceur sa fille après un dernier baiser sur la joue.

- Nous t'aimons ! lui soufflèrent ses parents tandis que la petite rousse grimpait dans le train.

Par la fenêtre, elle leur adressa un dernier adieu mais la silhouette de sa sœur qui refusait catégoriquement de la regarder la blessa plus que tout. Lily sentit à nouveau ses larmes couler. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main avant de rejoindre son compartiment. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était occupé par deux garçons qui devaient certainement avoir le même âge qu'elle. Elle fit coulisser la porte et s'installa contre la fenêtre sans prêter attention aux deux garçons en pleine conversation. Ils ne firent pas davantage attention à elle. Leur tournant le dos, elle laissa à nouveau ses larmes couler en sachant que sa sœur la détestait. De temps à autre, quelques bribes de la conversation des deux garçons lui parvenaient comme " _Quidditch_ ".  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle. Levant ses beaux verts tout bouffis, elle vit Severus la regarder.

- Je... Je ne veux pas te parler. dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tunie me d...déteste. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre de Dumbledore.

- Et alors ?

Elle le regarda avec un air de profonde répugnance.

- Et alors, c'est ma sœur !

- Elle n'est qu'une...

Il se rattrapa à temps. Lily, trop occupée à s'essuyer les yeux sans qu'on la remarque, ne l'entendit pas.

- En tout cas, on y va ! s'exclama Severus, incapable de dissimuler le ton euphorique de sa voix. Ca y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard !

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se tamponnant les yeux et esquissa un sourire malgré elle.

- Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard, poursuivit Severus, encouragé par l'expression un peu plus engageante de Lily.

- Serpentard ?

Dans le compartiment, l'un des garçons qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas manifesté le moindre intérêt tourna la tête en entendant ce nom. Il était mince et avait les cheveux noirs, comme Severus, mais il donnait l'impression indéfinissable d'avoir été aimé, adoré même, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas de Severus.

- Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi, je préfèrerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? demanda le garçon à celui en face de lui.

Mais ce dernier ne sourit pas.

- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard. répondit-il.

- Nom de nom ? s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

L'autre garçon eut enfin un sourire.

- Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs souleva une épée invisible.

- _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !_ Comme mon père.

Severus émit une petite exclamation méprisante. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs reporta son attention sur lui.

- Ca te pose un problème ?

- Non, répondit Severus, bien que son léger ricanement indiquât le contraire. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect...

- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? lança le deuxième garçon (Sirius).

Le premier éclata de rire. Lily se redressa, le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement les deux garçons avec hostilité.

- Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

- Ooooooooooooh...

Les deux garçons avaient imité sa voix hautaine. Le premier (James) essaya de faire un croche-pied à Severus lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

- À bientôt, _Servilus !_ lança une voix, au moment où la porte du compartiment se refermait bruyamment.

- Non mais quels idiots ces deux-là ! s'exclama Lily en lançant un regard noir vers le compartiment en arrière.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il avait rougit à l'entente du surnom.

- Bon, essayons de trouver un endroit plus calme. lança Lily en se détendant et en adressant un sourire à son ami.

**[...]**

Le 1 septembre, James descendit dans la cuisine avec un air supérieur. Ses parents ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer ! En même temps, ils avaient l'habitude de voir leur fils agir ainsi. James avait toujours eu le sens de l'humour et un esprit très ouvert. Le jeune garçon se dépêcha d'avaler son petit déjeuner et ensemble, les trois Potter prirent la route pour la gare. James traversa rapidement la paroi entre le numéro 9 et 10 en compagnie de son père. Arrivé sur la voie 9 3/4, James regarda avec délice le Poudlard express et tandis que sa mère apparut à ses côtés, il se mit à pousser son chariot. Il passa devant un garçon au nez crochu et aux cheveux graisseux. James fit aussitôt la grimace et entendit sa mère le reprendre assez durement :

- Severus !

Un peu plus loin, James s'arrêta et attendit tranquillement que ses parents fussent à sa hauteur, puis avec l'aide de son père, James monta dans le train et déposa sa valise et ses affaires dans un compartiment libre. Ils redescendirent ensuite ensemble sur le quai et rejoignirent Mrs Potter qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Maman ! s'exclama James à moitié amusé à moitié irrité.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais esquiva tout de même un sourire.

- Désolé chéri. C'est juste que j'arrive pas encore à me faire à l'idée que tu vas à Poudlard. lui répondit sa mère entre deux petits sanglots.

Mr Potter, lui observait une famille non loin d'eux. Son air se renfrogna subitement.

- Tiens, voilà les Black. marmonna t-il d'une voix froide.

- Qui ça ? demanda aussitôt James en regardant dans la direction de son père.

- Oh non rien, laisse tomber !

- Mais je veux savoir ! s'entêta James.

Mais comme son père ne répondit rien, il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Il chercha du secours auprès de sa mère mais cette dernière avait dissimulé son visage derrière son mouchoir. James soupira et obtempéra. Toutefois, il devina que son père avait voulu parler de l'une de ces familles au Sang-pur et qui se donnait des airs supérieurs. Il jeta cependant un coup d'œil à la famille et remarqua un garçon de son âge aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient avec grâce sur les épaules. James vit que le garçon ne semblait pas très heureux et que la femme, qu'il jugea étant sa mère, ne sembla pas le moins du monde émue. À croire que le fait que son fils parte à Poudlard la laissait indifférente.

- Bon, _Jamie, _tu seras bien sage ! Donne-nous de tes nouvelles. lui dit sa mère.

- Maman ! Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! répondit James qui laissa cependant sa mère l'étreindre contre elle.

- Et travaille bien, c'est important. ajouta son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises ! lâcha Mrs Potter en prenant un air sévère.

- Oui d'accord. répondit simplement James.

Il embrassa une dernière fois ses parents et sauta joyeusement dans le train. Il retrouva facilement son compartiment mais repéra aussitôt deux autres valises ainsi que le garçon aux cheveux noirs aperçut sur le quai. Il fit un dernier signe d'adieu à ses parents avant de s'asseoir en face du garçon. Il ne souriait pas et James comprit aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance aussi heureuse et joyeuse que la sienne. Cependant, l'instinct de James le poussa à faire connaissance avec lui.

- Salut, lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, lui répondit timidement le garçon.

- C'est ta première année aussi ? interrogea James tandis que le train quittait la gare.

- Ouais et je suis vraiment bien content. dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Je m'appelle James Potter. se présenta aussitôt James.

- Moi c'est Sirius Black. Ravi de te connaître. lui répondit le dénommé Sirius.

- Moi de même. Dis, sur le quai, c'était ta famille avec toi ? demanda James.

- Ouais. Pourquoi ? grommela Sirius qui préférait oublier sa famille.

- Oh non pour rien...

- Ah...

Un silence gênant apparut alors entre les deux garçons. James se mordit la lèvre, en prenant conscience qu'il avait peut-être manqué de tact avec sa question directe.

- Tes parents sont sorciers ? demanda Sirius au bout d'un moment rompant ainsi le silence.

James reporta aussitôt son regard sur Sirius et retrouva alors son sourire.

- Oui ! Depuis des générations en fait. Tous sorciers. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais aimé avoir de la famille Moldue. soupira James.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Sirius.

James sourit. Il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet. Sa première impression avait été la bonne. Sirius n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille qui, d'après le ton de son père devait être une famille prétentieuse aux airs supérieurs.  
À ce moment, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et une chevelure rousse apparut. La fille avait le visage baissé et passa rapidement devant eux pour s'installer contre la fenêtre. James ne lui prêta aucune attention et reprit sa conversation avec Sirius. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit une nouvelle fois et James reconnut le dénommé Severus qu'il avait vu sur le quai. Très vite, James et Sirius se disputèrent avec le garçon et la petite rouquine l'entraîna alors dehors du compartiment.

- _Servilus _? répéta Sirius d'une voix pleine d'admiration.

- Ouais. Son vrai prénom c'est Severus mais ça lui va tellement mieux _Servilus !_

- Sa c'est bien vrai ! En tout cas, il ne me plaît pas du tout celui-là !

- Moi non plus. J'ai pas vraiment fait attention à la fille, mais je la plains sincèrement d'avoir comme compagnie ce type répugnant !

James et Sirius partirent dans un fou rire et passèrent pratiquement le reste du voyage à se gaver de bonbons et à critiquer Severus.  
Lorsque le soir tomba, le Poudlard express arriva à destination. Dans un mélange de surexcitation et de stress, les deux garçons descendirent sur le quai, vêtus de leur robe de sorcier. Une grosse voix se fit alors entendre :

- Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! Allons ne soyez pas timides, approchez ! Allons dépêchons !

James et Sirius se frayèrent un passage parmi la foule et arrivèrent devant un véritable géant. Les deux garçons durent lever la tête pour croiser les yeux du géant.

- Oh ben dis donc ! s'exclama James avec contemplation.

Le géant parut prendre cela comme un compliment et sourit aux deux garçons.

- Bien tout le monde est là ? Alors allons-y ! Direction les barques. annonça le géant.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda Sirius au géant.

- Rubeus Hagrid mais appelez-moi Hagrid.

- Ah oui ! Mes parents m'ont parlé de vous. Vous êtes le garde-chasse de Poudlard ! annonça James tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant le lac et que pas moins d'une dizaine de barques venaient d'apparaître devant eux.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Hagrid.

- James Potter.

- Ah oui ! Je connais tes parents. Des gens biens. complimenta Hagrid avec un sourire.

James parut lui aussi satisfait et prit place dans une barque en compagnie de Sirius. Ils partagèrent la leur avec deux autres filles.

- Bien, faites attention à ne pas vous pencher trop en avant. Il y a un calamar géant qui vit dans les eaux.

- _Quoi ?! _plusieurs élèves parurent soudainement inquiets tandis qu'Hagrid sourit.

Les barque se mirent alors à avancer toutes seules en direction du château. On entendait beaucoup de " _Wouha_ " ou encore " _C'est encore plus beau que qu'est-ce que mes parents m'ont raconté "._ Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et bien évidemment, un élève réussit à tomber dans l'eau sous les éclats de rire des autres.  
Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'autre bout de la rive, Hagrid les accompagna jusque dans le hall du château et leur expliqua ensuite qu'ils devaient attendre au haut des escaliers l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière les attendait déjà. C'était une femme d'un âge déjà avancé et à l'allure sévère. Elle n'adressa aucun sourire aux élèves.

- Bien, bonsoir à tous. Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Dans quelques instants, vous franchirez les portes qui se trouvent derrière moi et vous entrerez alors dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les autres. Vous serez alors répartis dans les 4 maisons que comporte Poudlard, à savoir Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Durant votre séjour au château, votre maison sera comme un deuxième foyer pour vous. De bons comportements vous feront gagner des points à votre maison tandis que toutes effractions au règlement vous en fera perdre. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe de 4 maisons. Bien, à présent, arrangez vos tenus et suivez-moi.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna et les portes s'ouvrirent. En file indienne, les élèves la suivirent et débouchèrent alors dans la Grande Salle sous un ciel étoilé. On entendit des nouveaux " _Wouha_ " tandis qu'une voix expliquait :

- C'est un faux ciel !

Lorsque le professeur arriva à l'autre bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers les élèves qui s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Elle regarda alors un vieux chapeau qui se mit à chanter par le biais d'une ouverture vers le bas. Le choixpeau se présenta en quelques sortes et expliqua l'histoire de Poudlard en énumérant les 4 maisons. Lorsque le choixpeau eut finit sa chanson, il y eut des applaudissements.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête qui vous sélectionnera dans la maison qui vous convient. annonça ensuite le professeur McGonagall qui déroulait un long parchemin.

- Maxim Avery ! appela le professeur.

- _Serpentard_ ! déclara aussitôt le choixpeau en ayant à peine effleuré la tête du garçon.

La table des verts applaudit aussitôt en accueillant chaleureusement le nouveau.

- Sirius Black !

Sirius poussa un grognement et se dirigea le teint pâle vers le tabouret. Au passage, James lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- T'inquiète ! Sa ira très bien et même si tu es à Serpentard, je te promets qu'on continuera à se parler. lui lança James avec un sourire.

Dans la salle, un grand silence régnait et James comprit qu'il avait vu juste. La famille de Sirius était bien connue. Mais tout le monde savait déjà dans quelle maison il irait cependant, à la surprise générale, après quelques secondes que Sirius eut porté le choixpeau, on entendit :

- _Gryffondor !_

Il n'y eut d'abord aucun applaudissement. Tout le monde resta ébahi puis Dumbledore applaudit imité très vite par les Gryffondor. James poussa un " _hourra_ ". Sirius adressa un grand sourire à James avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des rouges.

- Evans Lily ! appela ensuite le professeur.

James reconnut alors la fille qu'il avait rencontré dans le train et lorsqu'elle s'assit et qu'il put voir son visage, James la trouva plutôt mignonne.

**[...]**

Durant le chemin qui la menait à la Grande Salle, Lily n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec Severus, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle avec délice. Elle reconnut ensuite durant l'appel l'un des deux garçons qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train et le regarda aller à Gryffondor. Lily ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses sur les maisons. Severus lui avait parlé énormément de Serpentard, affirmant que c'était la meilleure maison. En voyant Sirius aller chez les rouges, elle pensa que son ami avait raison et espéra de tout cœur être avec lui. Ce fut donc d'un pas tremblant qu'elle se dirigea vers le tabouret et quand le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, elle sursauta en entendant une voix à son oreille :

- _Tiens, tiens ! Une née-Moldue. Alors voyons un peu tes qualités. Oh je perçois de l'intelligence et une envie de faire tes preuves ! Peut-être Serdaigle ? Hm non ? Tu as envie d'être avec ton ami ? À Serpentard ? Non, je ne crois pas que cette maison te convienne. Je vois certes de l'intelligence mais aussi beaucoup de courage. Il vaut donc mieux t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !_

Les rouges applaudirent aussitôt tandis que Lily, déçue, se dirigea vers eux. Elle vit Sirius se pousser pour lui faire de la place. Elle s'assit près de lui mais lui tourna résolument le dos et adressa un signe d'excuse à Severus qui affichait très clairement la déception sur son visage.

- Alice Longbodum!

_- Gryffondor !_

Lily applaudit poliment la dénommé Alice qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle avait un visage rond et de jolis cheveux noirs.

- Remus Lupin !

- _Gryffondor !_

Un garçon aux vêtements miteux et à l'aspect un peu malade, s'approcha avec un petit sourire timide à la tables des lions sous les applaudissements. Il avait les cheveux châtains mais Lily remarqua qu'il avait deux ou trois mèches grisâtres.

- Mary McDonald.

- _Gryffondor_ !

Une très jolie fille avec une longue tresse blonde vint s'asseoir tranquillement en face de Lily et d'Alice. De toute évidence, elle semblait persuader qu'elle irait à Gryffondor et donc pas le moins du monde surprise.

- Alexandre Mulciber !

- _Serpentard_ !

Nouveaux applaudissements chez les verts.

- Raphaël Nott !

- _Serpentard_ !

Nott alla s'asseoir à côté d'Avery et de Mulciber.

- Peter Pettigrow.

Le garçon aux yeux larmoyants et grassouillet que Lily avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'elle avait vu tomber dans le lac s'approcha d'un pas trébuchant du tabouret. Le choixpeau sembla mettre beaucoup de temps à se décider et Peter semblait sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'il fut finalement envoyé à Gryffondor. Soulagé, il se dépêcha de venir s'asseoir au bout de la table afin que les regards se ne posent plus sur lui.

- James Potter !

Lily reconnut le deuxième garçon qui était assis avec Sirius dans le train. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré et on pouvait presque voir de l'arrogance dans sa démarche. Elle se souvint de ses paroles et fut persuadé qu'il serait à Gryffondor. 5 secondes plus tard, le choixpeau lui donna raison et elle poussa un petit grognement. Quelques autres élèves furent envoyés à Poufsoufle et à Serdaigle quand vint enfin le tour de Severus :

- Severus Rogue !

Lily redressa aussitôt la tête pour regarder son ami mettre le choixpeau sur la tête. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu espérer qu'il soit envoyé à Gryffondor, elle entendit :

-_Serpentard !_

Elle échangea un regard peiné avec lui tandis qu'elle vit un garçon avec une chevelure blonde presque blanche lui serrer la main. Il arborait un insigne brillant sur sa poitrine. La répartition se termina quelques minutes plus tard et Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer le dîner. Lily vit avec émerveillement des dizaines de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres surgirent de nulle part. Elle se servit tandis qu'autour d'elle les conversations commençaient.

- Moi, je suis moitié moitié. Mon père est un sorcier et ma mère est une Moldue. annonçait Mary. Et vous ? demanda t-elle à l'adresse d'Alice et de Lily.

- Moi ma famille sont tous sorciers. répondit Alice.

- Et toi Lily ? demanda Mary.

- Je suis née de parents Moldus. répondit la rousse tandis qu'elle remarqua que James la regardait.

Elle s'empressa de détourner le regard et à ce moment-là, une tête fantomatique surgit de nulle part. Lily poussa un cri tandis que le fantôme apparut entièrement. Alice et Mary rigolèrent.

- C'est vous Nick Quasi Sans Tête ? demanda aussitôt Mary.

- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Sir Nicholas. répondit le fantôme. En tout les cas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux. J'espère que vous nous aiderez à gagner la coupe cette année.

Quelques instants plus tard, le dîner prit fin et Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour énoncer le règlement avant d'annoncer qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Lily suivit alors le mouvement et avec les autres premières années, elle se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor, menés par les deux préfets de la maison.

- Faites attention aux escaliers, ils n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. conseilla le garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une grosse dame qui demanda :

- Le mot de passe ?

- _Clementia_.

Le portait pivota et Lily découvrit avec émerveillement une salle des plus accueillantes et confortables qu'elle avait jamais vu. Les préfets expliquèrent alors les quelques règles de la salle commune avant de lancer un bonne nuit.  
Lily monta dans le dortoir des premières années et découvrit qu'elle le partageait seulement avec Alice et Mary. Elle sourit car elle avait beaucoup apprécié les deux autres filles et savait déjà qu'elle s'entendrait très bien avec elle. Et bien qu'elle regrettait toujours de ne pas être avec Severus, Lily pensa qu'elle s'était trompée sur Gryffondor. Il lui semblait être une très bonne maison. Elle se déshabilla et se mit au lit en pensant avec hâte au lendemain.

**[...]**

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis à Gryffondor. confia la voix de Sirius quelque part derrière ses rideaux, à la droite de James.

- Moi j'en étais sûr ! Ou plutôt j'étais persuadé que tu n'irai pas à Serpentard.

- Ouais. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la déception sur le visage de ma famille.

James sourit et se tourna le côté. Il repensa au moment où il avait été s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

**Flashback**

- James Potter ! appela la voix du professeur McGonagall.

James lança un coup d'œil assuré à Sirius et s'avança d'un pas confiant vers le tabouret. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- _Oh un Potter ! Avec toi, aucune hésitation ! GRYFFONDOR !_

**Fin du Flashback**

Oh bien sûr James n'avait pas douté un seul instant. Les Potter étaient toujours envoyés à Gryffondor depuis des générations et des générations. Mais parfois, cela pouvait changer. La preuve avec Sirius. _Sirius..._ James ne le connaissait seulement depuis qu'un jour mais il sentait qu'il partagerait énormément de choses avec lui. Il était comme lui, il en était sûr. Ainsi il le savait : c'était le début d'une longue et grande amitié entre Sirius et lui...


	3. Première semaine

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fiction ! Il est malheureusement un peu plus court que le précédent :/ .**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède par Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Première semaine**_

Le lendemain, James et Sirius se levèrent en même temps de bonne heure. Beaucoup trop pressés de commencer, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Ils passèrent devant leurs deux autres compagnons encore endormis, Remus et Peter. La veille, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur parler car les deux garçons semblaient réticents à cela et chacun était resté de son côté, silencieux.  
En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, un bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà présents. À la table des Gryffondor, ils virent Mary, une des trois filles qui étaient également en première année comme eux.

- Salut ! Voici les emplois du temps. leur dit-elle en leur montrant les feuilles sur la table.

- Salut. Merci. lui répondit James en prenant place face à elle tandis que Sirius s'asseyait à ses côtés.

James prit son emploi du temps et l'examina.

_Lundi :_

9h00-10h00 : Histoire de la magie.

10h00-10h30 : Pause

10h30-11h30 : Défense contre les forces du mal

11h30-14h00 : Déjeuner

14h00-16h30 : Double cours de Botanique

_Mardi :_

9h00-11h30 : Double cours de Potions

20h00-21h00 : Astronomie

_Mercredi :_

9h00-11h30 : Double cours de Métamorphose

11h30-14h00 : Déjeuner

14h00-16h30 : Double cours d'Enchantements

_Jeudi :_

9h00-11h30 : Double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal

11h30-14h00 : Déjeuner

14h00-15h00 : Histoire de la magie

15h00-15h30 : Pause

15h30-16h30 : Botanique

20h00-21h00 : Astronomie

_Vendredi :_

9h00-10h00 : Potions

10h00-10h30 : Pause

10h30-11h30 : Métamorphose

11h30-13h00 : Déjeuner

13h00-14h00 : Enchantements

14h00-15h30 : Leçons de vol

- Pas mal. commenta Sirius qui se servait un jus de citrouille.

- Ouais. lui répondit James en prenant des œufs aux bacons.

- Un peu chargé tou de même le mercredi et le jeudi.

- Mais c'est compensé par le mardi après-midi et vendredi on finit plutôt.

- Alors c'est quel cours que vous attendait avec le plus d'impatience ? demanda Mary.

- Moi c'est la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal. Et aussi bien sûr les leçons de vol. répondit James.

- Pareil sauf qu'apprendre à voler ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela. Les sortilèges ont l'air bien aussi. commenta Sirius.

- Quoi ?! T'as pas envie d'apprendre à voler ? demanda James en prenant un air offusqué.

- Non, pas tellement. répondit Sirius le plus calmement du monde.

Mary laissa échapper un petit rire et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

- Et toi ? demanda Sirius.

- Hmm, les leçons de vols bien sûr ! Mais aussi la botanique et les sortilèges.

- Oh ? Tu aimes le Quidditch ? demanda aussitôt James impressionné.

- Bien sûr ! Mon père était dans l'équipe et il dit que ce serait scandaleux si je n'étais pas dans l'équipe l'année prochaine. expliqua Mary d'un air supérieur.

- Hé ben ça alors ! s'exclama James.

Il sourit et enfourna une bouchée avant de reprendre :

- C'est tellement dommage que les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer dans l'équipe.

- Ca, c'est bien vrai. approuva Mary.

À ce moment, Lily, Alice et Remus arrivèrent à la table. Mary les accueillit avec un grand sourire et invita les deux filles à s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis que Remus s'était assis à l'écart sous l'œil intrigué de Sirius. James, lui, observait Lily sans savoir dire pourquoi. Celle-ci l'ignora et entama la discussion avec les deux filles.

- Hey, sa te dit qu'on parte plutôt histoire de repérer les lieux ? interrogea à vois basse James à Sirius.

- Ouais, bonne idée.

Les deux garçons prirent un dernier petit pain et se levèrent. Mary leur adressa un petit signe de la main. James et Sirius quittèrent la Grande Salle. Au passage, ils croisèrent Severus qui arrivait tout seul. Il avait le nez en bas et ne faisait pas vraiment attention devant lui. Sirius le bouscula volontairement et James lui lança :

- Salut _Servilus !_

Et avant que le pauvre Severus ait put comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, James et Sirius étaient déjà loin. Les deux garçons mirent un bon moment à trouver la salle de classe pour leur premier cours et ils se félicitèrent d'être partis en avance. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la bonne porte, leurs camarades de Gryffondor étaient déjà devant la porte mis à part Peter. À ce moment, la cloche retentit et comme la porte était ouverte, ils entrèrent en file indienne. James et Sirius prirent une place à côté au fond de la classe tandis que le professeur Binns apparut en traversant le mur. C'était un fantôme mais visiblement, il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire l'appel et commença son cours presque aussitôt. Peter arriva une bonne demi-heure en retard ce qui permit aux élèves de se réveiller car le cours était d'un ennui total. Mais le professeur ne le remarqua pas et continua le cours. Seul Lily et Remus prenaient des notes mais menaçient à tout moment de s'endormir. James et Sirius, après avoir tentaient de suivre pendant quelques minutes, passèrent le reste du cours à jouer au pendu sur un bout de parchemin.  
Lorsque la cloche retentit finalement, ce fut un véritable soulagement pour tout le monde.

- J'ai cru que sa ne finirait jamais ! se plaignit Sirius en baillant longuement.

- Pareil. commenta Mary en étouffant elle aussi un bâillement.

Le cours de DCLFDM était assuré par le professeur Têtenjoy, une femme d'un âge bien avancé. Elle se comportait de manière mielleuse avec les élèves ce qui devenaient agaçant au bout d'un moment. Mais le cours en lui-même était très intéressant.  
Lorsque Sirius et James se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner, ils virent Severus devant eux mais avant qu'ils aient le temps d'inventer quoi que ce soit, il lâcha derrière lui une grosse baudruche remplie d'eau. James et Sirius, comme l'avait prévu le Serpentard pour se venger d'eux, glissèrent sur l'eau et tombèrent sous les éclats de rire. James se releva aussitôt, furieux. Mais au moment où il sortait sa baguette, Severus était déjà loin devant lui, mélangé à la foule.

- Hé bien qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? lança une voix douce et amusée dans son dos.

James se retourna pour faire face à Lily qui riait en compagnie d'Alice et de Mary. Sirius, honteux balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles tandis que James tenta sans succès de garder la tête haute.  
Après cet incident, James lança plus tard à Sirius :

- Il nous a déclaré la guerre ! Et cette fois, c'est certain, je déteste ce type !

- Moi aussi ! s'empressa de répondre Sirius.

L'après-midi, ils assistèrent à leur premier cours de botanique, assuré par le professeur Chourave. C'était une jeune sorcière joliment potelée. Le cours se révéla être passionnant. Même si les plantes ne l'intéressaient pas spécialement, James y trouva beaucoup de plaisir et ce même lorsqu'il revint en fin d'après-midi couvert des pieds à la tête de terre. James espérait pouvoir se venger le lendemain de Severus lors du cours de potion mais son plan se retourna contre lui, à son grand désarroi.  
C'était le professeur Slughorn qui assurait le cours et c'était un vrai gâteau. Il ne s'intéressa uniquement qu'aux élèves connus ou ayant des parents connus. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il s'intéressa à Sirius lorsqu'il fit l'appel :

- Ah oui Black hein ? J'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir deux de vos cousines dans ma maison. Bellatrix Black, une élève très douée, vraiment ! Vous lui remettrez mon bonjour. lui dit le professeur tandis que Sirius grogna doucement et James ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Après que Slughorna passa une bonne partie du cours à commenter les familles de certains élèves, ils purent enfin entrer dans le vide du sujet. Comme première potion, ils apprirent à fabriquer une contre les furoncles. James comprit rapidement que tout l'art des préparations des potions consistait dans le fait de ne pas avoir la main ni trop légère ni trop lourde. Une tâche assez compliquée en soit lorsqu'il vit sa potion siffler d'un air inquiétant. Cependant, il remarqua qu'il était de loin parmi les meilleurs élèves. Tous les Serpentard avaient une mixture étrange, qui sentait mauvaiset certains avaient même fait exploser leur chaudron, tous sauf Severus. Sa potion avait exactement le même aspect décrit que dans son livre. Et à côté de lui, Lily obtenait le même résultat satisfaisant. Du côté des Gryffondor, Peter avait mis pas plus de deux minutes à faire exploser sa préparation. Alice et Mary transpiraient et faisaient de gros effort pour tenter de liquéfier leurs potions qui étaient dures comme du ciment. Remus, de son côté, s'en sortait pas si mal pour une première fois. Sa potion avait une odeur un peu bizarre et la couleur était un peu trop claire. Mais James constata également que Sirius était assez bon lui aussi.  
À la fin du cours, les deux garçons espéraient recevoir quelques éloges mais le professeur Slughorn n'eut de yeux que pour Lily et Severus dont la potion était parfaite. James avait tenté de saboter le travail du Serpentard pendant le cours mais Alice l'avait vu et lui avait demandé un peu trop fort ce qu'il faisait ce qui avait attiré l'attention de toute la classe.

- Ce petit crétin ! s'exclama James à la fin, irrité qu'il fut meilleur que lui.

- Ba, les potions sont sans doute le seul cours où il doit être bon. lui répondit Sirius en essayant de lui remonter le moral.

- Mouais... Au fait, pourquoi tu as grogné quand le professeur t'as parlé de ta cousine ?

- Ah ça... Je l'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout. En fait, il faudrait être fou pour l'apprécier, comme ma famille en fait à part deux trois exceptions.

Le mardi après-midi, les Gryffondor passèrent leur temps à faire leurs premiers devoirs. Mais James et Sirius préférèrent aller se promener dans le château. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent le grand garçon blond de Serpentard avec l'insigne de préfet épinglé sur sa poitrine. Ils passèrent devant lui sous l'œil narquois du Serpentard. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignaient, ils entendirent un bruit et revinrent aussitôt sur leurs pas pour le voir rudoyer un élève de deuxième année. Ils allaient intervenir lorsque le professeur McGonagall arriva, la mine furieuse.

- Mr Malefoy ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? aboya t-elle.

Le dénommé Malefoy lâcha aussitôt l'élève qu'il avait empoigné.

- Rien, professeur. Un simple malentendu. assura t-il.

Lorsque James et Sirius allèrent dîner, Sirius commenta la scène dont ils avaient été témoins peu avant.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas venant de lui.

- Comment ça ? demanda James intrigué.

- Hé bien il s'appelle Malefoy et il est à Serpentard. Cela veut tout dire !

- Ah... tu veux dire qu'il fait parti de _ce genre de famille_ ? interrogea James en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

- Exactement. Pour que tu te fasses une opinion assez juste de ma famille, ma chère cousine Bellatrix ressemblait trait pour trait à ce Malefoy.

James ne répondit rien, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être ainsi, mais alors vraiment pas.  
Après le dîner, ils se rendirent à la plus haute de Poudlard pour le cours d'Astronomie assuré par le professeur Sinistra. À la grande surprise générale, Peter se révéla passionné et surpris plus d'un par le nombre de choses qu'il savait sur le sujet.  
Le reste de la semaine passa également rapidement. James et Sirius se révélèrent être extrêmement doués en métamorphose. Ils n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion de croiser Severus et firent plus ample connaissance. James et Sirius s'entendirent rapidement assez bien qu'avec Mary qui partageait la même passion que James pour le Quidditch. Remus et Peter, en revanche, continuaient à être discrets et à ne pas se mêler de leurs conversations. Quand à Alice et Lily, elles étaient toujours fourrées ensemble et ne participaient pas à leurs conversations non plus.

**[...]**

La première journée de cours se passa sans encombres pour Lily. Elle assista avec délice à ses premiers cours sur la magie. Elle trouva toutes les matières intéressantes sauf bien sûr celui de l'histoire de la magie. Elle remarqua également avec soulagement que bien qu'elle soit née de parents Moldus, elle n'avait aucun retard sur ses camarades de classe. Lily eut plusieurs fois de la peine à trouver son chemin dans l'immense château. L'un des soirs, alors qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque, elle erra une bonne heure dans les couloirs avant de croiser finalement un professeur. Les cours que Lily apprécia le plus furent les potions et les sortilèges où elle se révéla être la plus douée. Elle apprécia d'autant plus que le cours de potion car il était en commun avec les Serpentard. Lors du premier cours, avec l'aide de Severus, elle réalisa la potion la mieux préparée contre les furoncles. Le professeur Slughorn s'extasia alors devant elle.

- Oh ! Regardez tous ! C'est sans contexte la meilleure préparation de toute la classe. Puis-je savoir votre nom ma jeune amie ?

- Heu... Lily Evans Monsieur. répondit timidement Lily dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre.

- Evans... Voyons voyons. Seriez-vous parente d'Emily Evans *, directrice des transports magiques ?

- Non, je ne pense pas Monsieur. Mes parents sont Moldus.

- Oh ! Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. répondit le professeur très étonné.

Lily sourit, flattée. Le cours prit fin et la jeune fille prit la direction de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Severus.

- Tu avais raison ! Je suis autant douée que les autres voir même plus en potion.

- Oui. Cela n'a aucune importance ton origine. assura le noir.

- En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ce cours très intéressant. commenta Lily.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Sinon, comment sa se passe pour toi à Serpentard ? questionna Lily en observant attentivement son ami.

- Oh, hé bien sa va, c'est pas mal. affirma Severus. Et toi, c'est comment Gryffondor ?

- Pour être honnête, c'est beaucoup mieux que qu'est-ce que j'imaginais. répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

- Ah d'accord.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Lily croisa la belle fille des Serdaigle dont Sirius avait adressé la veille un grand sourire. Elle portait un insigne sur sa poitrine qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était préfète. Lily prit congé de Severus qui se dirigea vers la table des verts et Lily remarqua qu'il prit soin de s'asseoir seul. À table, elle conversa avec intérêt avec ses deux nouvelles amies, Mary et Alice. Alice ne semblait pas très douée en potions mais en revanche, elle était carrément passionné de botanique, ce dont Lily avait remarqué la veille. Elle regarda aussi James et Sirius en proie à une grande frustration de la part de celui qui portait des lunettes. Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Alice et Mary.  
Durant le reste de la semaine, aucun incident particulier ne se produisit. Lily découvrait peu à peu le monde magique auquel elle appartenait. Tout était merveilleux à ses yeux. Une grande complicité naquit entre elle et ses deux camarades de Gryffondor avec qui elle partageait son dortoir. Elle remarqua que ce fut le cas également entre James et Sirius. La petite rouquine ne faisait pas beaucoup attention aux garçons, elle avait tellement de choses à découvrir. De plus, elle ne se trouvait pour le moment aucun intérêt commun avec eux. La fin de la semaine arriva avec le cours de vol. Lily appréhendait un peu ce cours. Elle n'avait jamais enfourché de sa vie un balai. Alice semblait également partager ses craintes. Mais Mary était très confiante et montrait beaucoup d'impatience, imitée par James. Lily constata cependant avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas la seule avec Alice à avoir des craintes. Peter Pettigrow menaçait à tout moment de s'évanouir tandis que le cours approchait à grands pas et Remus Lupin avait la tête cachée derrière le manuel de l'apprentissage du vol. En le voyant, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Toute la semaine, Remus avait eu le visage derrière un livre. Finalement, le cours arriva et les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent avec les Serpentard sur la pelouse fraîchement coupée. Des balais étaient posés par terre et madame Bibine attendait les élèves, sous un œil plutôt sévère.

- Allons, dépêchez-vous ! aboya t-elle à l'adresse des élèves qui se dépêchèrent de se mettre en cercle devant elle.

Elle balaya d'un bref regard la classe.

- Bien, bonjours les enfants ! Soyez les bienvenus à votre première leçon de vol. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mettez-vous chacun à côté d'un balai.

Lily s'exécuta tandis qu'elle vint se mettre à côté de Severus, en face d'Alice dont le visage avait prit une délicate teinte. Elle remarqua que son ami semblait un peu préoccupé lui aussi.

- Très bien. À présent, tendez la main droite au dessus de votre balai et dites " _debout "_ !

- _Debout_ ! crièrent à l'unission les élèves.

Le balai de Lily bougea à peine. Frustrée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Celui de Severus avait fait pareil tandis que celui d'Alice et de Peter n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. En revanche, ceux de James, Mary et de Maxim Avery leur avait directement sauté dans la main. Lily remarqua que James semblait très fier de lui et arborait un petit sourire arrogant. Elle vit à côté de James, Sirius tenter désespérément de faire sauter son balai dans sa main. Mais le balai se contentait de faires de petites cabrioles sous les rires moqueurs de James.

- À présent, enfourchez votre balai et mon coup de sifflet, vous donnerez un grand coup de pied par terre pour vous élever à trois mètres du sol. Ensuite, vous redescendez immédiatement ! Attention, à mon coup de si...

Mais à ce moment, le balai d'Alice s'envola tout seul et malgré tous ses effort, la pauvre Alice ne parvint qu'à monter un peu plus en hauteur. Madame Bibine eut beau lui crier de redescendre, rien à faire ! Lily regarda avec effroi son amie décrire des cercles vertigineux dans l'air qu'elle ne contrôlait absolument pas. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La malheureuse perdit l'équilibre et tomba à plus de 5 mètres par terre. On entendit un horrible craquement et Madame Bibine se précipita vers elle.

- Poignet cassé. déclara t-elle en examinant la main d'Alice qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

À ce moment, on entendit un grand " boum " et toute la classe se retourna. Peter Pettigrow s'était évanoui. James et Sirius ricanèrent tandis que Remus Lupin l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention comme s'il craignait lui aussi de s'évanouir.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. leur lança aussitôt Lily en regardant Peter.

- Au contraire ! répondit entre deux foux rire James.

- Ah, ces deux-là ! s'exclama Lily en leur lançant un regard noir tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux.

- Sa suffit ! gronda la voix de madame Bibine.

Elle lança un regard sévère à la classe agitée par les deux incidents.

- Le cours est terminé ! Chacun est responsable de ranger son balai tandis que j'amène Miss Longbodum à l'infirmerie. Vous deux. dit-elle en désignant James et Sirius. puisque la situation semble bien vous amuser, vous vous chargez d'amener Mr Pettigrow en même temps que moi.

Le sourire de James et Sirius disparut tandis que Lily ramassa son balai et prit la direction du château avec Severus. Elle remarqua que Mary la regardait un peu bizarrement. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander, cette dernière s'était déjà mélangée aux autres élèves.

- Ces deux petits crétin ! souffla Severus.

- Je dois avouer que je ne les aime pas spécialement non plus. avoua Lily.

- Tu as vu la tête de Potter quand le balai lui a directement sauté dans la main ?

- Oui.

Lily comprit rapidement que Severus n'aimait pas du tout les deux garçons et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle n'avait pas oublié la scène du train et l'attitude qu'ils venaient d'avoir en disait long sur eux. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient aussi à Gryffondor et elle aurait 7 ans à passer avec eux. De ce fait, elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec eux. Mais cela semblait plutôt mal parti...


	4. Première escapade nocturne

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas _Harry Potter._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Première escapade nocturne**_

James, aidé de Sirius emmena Peter à l'infirmerie. Le petit Peter avait le teint blême.

- Bon sang, mais ce qu'il pèse lourd ! s'était plaint Sirius à un moment donné.

Enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, James et Sirius se laissèrent tomber dans un fauteuil dans la salle commune.

- Comment va Alice ? demanda aussitôt Mary qui s'était approchée d'eux.

- Sa va. Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'elle allait l'a rafistoler en un rien de temps. assura James.

- Tant mieux. répondit Mary en croisant le regard inquiet de Lily.

- Allons la voir. proposa aussitôt la rouquine.

Mary approuva et toute deux disparurent.

- Moi, je m'en ferai plus pour Peter. affirma Sirius.

- Ba, il a juste perdu connaissance. T'as vu sa tête ? ricana James en se rémérant la scène.

- Ouais, on aurait dit un mollasson !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. s'interposa alors une voix.

James et Sirius se retournèrent pour faire face à un Remus aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à rire un peu. se défendit James.

- Oui sans doute mais pas du malheur des autres. répondit Remus.

Il tenait un livre entre les mains et il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Pourtant, James était content qu'il prenne la parole pour une fois.

- On ne rigolerait pas s'il s'était cassé quelque chose comme Alice. intervint Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête mais ne trouva rien à redire. Il rougit encore plus si cela était possible et disparut rapidement derrière son livre.

**[...]**

À l'infirmerie, Alice gémissait sur son lit en regardant son poignet. Mme Pomfresh l'avait rafistolée mais elle devait garder le plâtre jusqu'au lendemain et devait donc rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit.

- Sa doit être un record ! pleurnicha t-elle lorsque Lily et Mary vinrent prendre place à ses côtés.

- Mais non. la consola Mary.

- Mais si ! Après à peine une semaine je me retrouve à l'infirmerie. Je ne veux plus jamais monter sur un balai !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'étais pas la seule à ne pas être à l'aise. lui dit Lily gentiment.

- Peut-être, mais personne d'autre n'a été blessé ! lui fit remarquer Alice en se sentant misérable.

- Non, mais Peter s'est évanoui. lui rappela Mary en lui montrant Peter allongé quelques lits plus loin.

- Je suis presque une Cracmol, c'est un miracle que j'ai été admise à Poudlard. continua Alice sur le même ton désespéré.

- C'est quoi un _Cracmol_ ? demanda aussitôt Lily en se sentant idiote.

- C'est le contraire des sorciers qui naissent de parents moldus. expliqua Mary.

- C'est à dire ?

- Hé bien un Cracmol est un enfant née de parents sorciers sans pouvoir. Mais ce n'est pas totalement un moldu car il peut voir certaines choses de la magie. Mais en fait, c'est très rare. Il y a beaucoup plus de nés-moldus que de Cracmols.

Lily hocha la tête. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne savait pas.

- En tous les cas, si tu es ici, c'est que tu es une sorcière ! dit Lily à l'adresse d'Alice.

Mais aucun compliment ou mots rassurants que la petite rouquine et la petite blonde dirent à leur amie ne purent la réconforter.

Finalement, elles prirent congé d'elle et Lily se sentit un peu abattue.

- Ne te tracasse pas autant Lily. Tu verras, ça lui passeras et puis c'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Hé bien, nous les sorciers, nous sommes comme les moldus. Il y a de ceux qui sont doués naturellement et d'autres pas.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- D'ailleurs, cela devrait même te consoler ! Tu avais tellement peur de ne pas être au niveau et regarde toi ! Tu es excellente en potion et en sortilèges. Ce qui prouve que cela n'a rien à voir avec tes origines.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'Alice...

- Hé bien elle aura sans doute un plus de difficultés mais c'est notre camarade, on l'aidera.

- Oh oui !

- Bon. Viens on va manger, je meurs de faim.

Lily retrouva le sourire et suivit Mary dans la Grande Salle.

Le lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner, Lily reçut une deuxième lettre de la part de ses parents. Harold, le hibou de la famille, picorait tranquillement quelques noix en attendant que Lily écrive la réponse. Lorsqu'Harold repartit avec une nouvelle lettre attachée à la patte, Lily se tourna vers Mary.

- J'ai déjà terminé tous les devoirs qu'on avait à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Oui moi aussi. Hé bien on devrait profiter pour mieux connaître le château. Je pense qu'on aura plus de devoirs la semaine prochaine.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Lily passa ainsi une bonne partie du matin à explorer le château en compagnie de Mary. Puis peu avant midi, elle rencontra Severus dans le parc alors que James et Sirius courraient devant lui dans le sens inverse d'elle. Mary décida de les suivre et Lily en profita pour aller voir son ami.

- Salut ! lui lança t-elle joyeusement.

Mais le Serpentard ne lui répondit pas. À la place, il se dépêtrait dans sa robe de sorcier.

- Ces deux-là ! Attend un peu que je leur mette la main dessus ! marmonnait furieusement Severus.

Lily ne comprit rien et regarda son ami éberlue.

- Severus ? l'appela t-elle doucement.

Finalement, il releva la tête.

- Oh Lily ! C'est toi ?!

- Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, sa va.

- Tu en es sûr ? Tu es tout rouge.

- Oui oui. Rien qu'un petit différent. assura le Serpentard en se calmant au contact de Lily.

- Bon si tu le dis...

Lily, bien qu'elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, préféra changer de sujet. Elle passa une fin de matinée très agréable. En revanche, cela fut moins lors du déjeuner. Lorsque Lily prit place à côté de Mary, celle-ci se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Visiblement, tu ne m'avais pas tout dit. lui dit Mary un peu froidement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De Severus tiens ! Tu es amie avec lui ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Il est à Serpentard. intervint Sirius qui se trouvait en face de Mary.

- Oui et alors ? répéta Lily qui ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir.

- Les Serpentard ne sont pas fréquentables, voilà ce qu'il y a. répondit Mary.

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Severus est très genti...

- Non, Mary a raison. On ne peut pas faire confiance à _ces gens-là_. la coupa James en prenant un visage sérieux.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! s'emporta Lily dont le visage commençait à rougir.

- Non. reprit James fermement.

- Si !

- Non.

Si !

- Non !

- Bon stop tout les deux. coupa Mary. Ecoute Lily on te dit ça pour ton bien.

- Pour mon bien ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

- D'après ce qu'on voit, il semblerait que oui. _Servilus _n'est pas...

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! beugla Lila à l'adresse de James.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. affirma Mary.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu dis ça Mary parce que tu as entendu _ces deux-là_ dirent que les Serpentard ne sont pas fréquentables !

- Non. Je ne le pensais déjà bien avant. On ne peut pas faire leur faire confiance, un point c'est tout.

Mais Lily se leva brusquement, toute rouge.

- Votre problème, c'est qu'à vos yeux, ils ne sont pas aussi bien que vous ! Hé bien vous avez tort ! cracha t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

Lily monta directement à la salle commune des Gryffondor et se laissa tomba furieusement dans un fauteuil. Son chat lui sauta sur les genoux.

- Non, mais de quel droit osent-ils dire cela ? se scandalisa t-elle.

**[...]**

James regarda Lily s'éloigner.

- Tu aurais dû lui expliquer Mary. soupira James.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle fréquentait déjà un Serpentard.

- Hé bien nous si. répondit Sirius en piquant sa saucisse avec sa fourchette.

- Dans le Poudlard Express, on l'a vu en compagnie de _Servilus_. expliqua James.

- Ah... fit Mary.

- Elle devait le connaître avant de commencer l'école. supposa Sirius.

- Mouais...

- Ba ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle comprenne qui il est vraiment. lâcha James indifférent.

- Oui mais j'espère qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Lui ? Non je ne pense pas mais elle devrait vite se lasser de ce type répugnant. répondit Sirius.

- Y'a intérêt. En tout cas, si j'arrive à avoir une conversation normale avec elle, je lui expliquerai qu'il faut qu'elle se méfie des Serpentard et de certains en particuliers.

- Evans est une Née-Moldue ? demanda soudain Sirius.

- Oui banane ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne comprend que ce n'est pas bien de fréquenter des Serpentard.

- Dans ce cas, explique-lui avant qu'on ne la traite de tu sais quoi.

- Oui. répondit Mary en quittant la table à son tour.

À ce moment-là, le courrier arriva et une lettre tomba devant Sirius.

- Oh non. fit ce dernier en affichant une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta James.

- Je m'étonnai de ne pas avoir encore reçu de lettre de ma famille.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'une lettre. Où est le mal ? demanda James.

- Tu ne connais pas ma famille. Pour eux, c'est un crime d'être à Gryffondor. expliqua t-il tandis qu'il ouvrait sa lettre.

Une minute plus tard, son visage vira au blanc et tout sourire avait dsiparut. Il tendit la la lettre à James. Celui-ci la prit et la lu :

_Sirius,_

_Comment as-tu osé ? Gryffondor ? C'est une honte, un scandale ! Un Black dans cette espèce d'horrible maison ? C'est une vile trahison ! Honte à toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu déshonores notre famille ! Nous sommes très déçus et surtout très en colère contre toi ! Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter sinon tu rentres directement à la maison ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à parler aux Sang de Bourbe de ta maison ! Nous le saurons si le fais !_

Il n'y avait aucune signature, aucun mot gentil. Rien que des reproches. James comprit un peu mieux bien qu'il ne pouvait comprendre une réaction eut le moral dans les chaussettes une bonne partie de la journée. En fin d'après-midi, Alice et Peter revinrent à la tour des Gryffondor. Mais Lily, après avoir accueillit chaleureusement son amie, se dépêcha de quitter la salle commune en apercevant Mary non loin. Sirius, lui, croisa enfin sa cousine Andromeda en fin d'après-midi alors qu'il avait accompagné James à la volière. Cela lui remonta le moral. C'était une belle jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux paupières lourdes. Elle avait un badge épinglé sur sa poitrine.

- Andromeda ! s'écria aussitôt le jeune Black.

La jeune fille se retourna et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit son cousin.

- Sirius, enfin on se croise !

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Sirius.

- Je te présente James.

- Salut !

- Salut. répondit James.

- Alors dis-moi un peu ! Comment c'est Gryffondor ?

- C'est génial ! Oh Andromeda tu avais raison ! J'étais tellement inquiet que toute ma famille a été à Serpentard que je n'ai pas pu réaliser que je pouvais aller ailleurs !

- Moi, je le savais. Tu as toujours été différent, Sirius. Encore plus que moi.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit ! s'écria James avec sourire.

Sirius rayonnait. Cependant, quelque chose traversa son esprit car il s'arrêta de sourire. Il regarda sa cousine avec sérieux.

- Dis... qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dis quand tu as été à Serdaigle ?

- Ah. Hé bien en prenant du recul, ils ont dit que ce n'était pas trop grave. Serdaigle est une bonne maison, on y travaille sérieusement et notre famille la respecte.

- La lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin signifie certainement que cela ne se passera pas ainsi pour moi. grimaça Sirius.

Andromeda se mordit la lèvre. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose de rassurant mais James voyait bien qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle finit par soupirer.

- Non, en effet. Notre famille a toujours haï Gryffondor et à leur yeux c'est un crime grave. Mais tu sais Sirius, si tu es différent d'eux, alors ce que eux te diront ne comptera pas. C'est ce que toi tu veux qui est important.

Sirius hocha la tête et retrouva le sourire.

- D'ailleurs, regarde. La preuve c'est que tu t'es déjà fait un ami. dit-elle en regardant James.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James. Il hocha la tête à son tour.

- Merci. C'est juste que... enfin j'aurai aimé que mes parents et toute notre famille acceptent mon choix.

- Oui, moi aussi Sirius. Narcissa est venue te voir ?

- Non et ça m'est bien égal.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Prend soin de toi Sirius. On se croisera sûrement encore. Ne t'inquiète pas trop, vie ta vie. C'est ce que j'ai fait et mes parents ont fini par lâcher le morceau petit à petit. Je sais que c'est différent pour toi parce que tu es un garçon, mais c'est ainsi et ils seront bien obligés de l'accepter un jour ou l'autre.

- J'espère que tu raison. répondit Sirius.

Andromeda serra son cousin contre elle et repartit.

- Chouette ta cousine. commenta James.

- Ouais, la seule qui est bien avec mon oncle Alphard. Bon il y a aussi mon petit frère, mais lui, je le vois déjà, il sera comme eux. soupira Sirius.

La conversation s'arrêta là et les deux Gryffondor retournèrent à la tour. Le soir, James et Sirius s'attardèrent, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher.

- Et si on allait faire une petite virée ? proposa soudain James.

- Ouais ! Super idée ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Après tout, le règlement existe uniquement pour qu'on l'enfreint.

- Ca, c'est bien vrai et puis c'est bien plus amusant lorsque c'est dangereux.

- Ouais.

James et Sirius se levèrent précipitamment et se dirigeaient vers le portrait lorsqu'une voix les fit stopper.

- Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'attention d'aller vous promener dans les couloirs la nuit ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour faire face à Lily, vêtue d'une robe de chambre et les bras croisés. Elle les toisait d'un air furieux.

- Retourne te coucher, Evans. Sa ne te regarde pas. répliqua aussitôt Sirius.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Si vous vous faites attraper, vous risquez de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor et ça, ça me regarde !

- On ne fait rien de mal ! On a pas envie d'aller se coucher de tout de suite. argumenta James.

- Sa m'est égal. Vous enfreignez le règlement !

- Ecoute, si personne ne nous voit, personne n'en saura rien car rien ne t'oblige à en parler.

- Oui mais dans le cas contraire, je serai responsable car je vous aurai laissé filer !

- Tu ne nous a pas pardonné pour ce matin. grogna Sirius.

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

Mais James et Sirius commençaient à perdre patience. Ils tournèrent le dos à Lily et continuèrent leur chemin. Cependant, la petite rouquine n'était pas décidée à abandonner la partie.

- Si vous franchissez cette porte, je vais de ce pas réveiller les préfets pour tout leur raconter ! menaça t-elle.

- Certes, mais dans ce cas, tu devras expliquer pourquoi tu es aussi debout à cette heure-ci ! répliqua James avec un petit sourire.

Ce fut l'argument qui fit abandonner Lily. Elle devint toute rouge et tourna subitement le dos pour retourner se coucher. James et Sirius la regardèrent.

- Tu crois qu'elle va parler ? demanda Sirius.

- Non car elle devrait se justifier pour elle aussi. Les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à être dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Bon allons-y.

James et Sirius se glissèrent à travers l'ouverture pour s'élancer dans la fantastique aventure qu'est l'inconnue. Les deux garçons se rendirent rapidement compte qu'il était encore plus dur de trouver son chemin dans le noir. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour se perdre quelque part dans les étages.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda James.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne reconnais pas le couloir.

- Bon, avançons, mais faisons attention.

Mais à peine que James eut prononcé ces paroles qu'il heurta de plein fouet une armure et trébucha dans un cliquetis de fer.

- Aïe. fit James en se massant son genou qui avait heurté de plein fouet l'armure.

- Chut ! siffla Sirius d'un ton désespéré.

Trop tard. Le bruit avait alerté le concierge, Mr Rusard. Rapidement, James et Sirius entendirent ses pas résonner dans leur direction.

- Filons d'ici ! souffla Sirius.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais en essayant de courir le plus loin possible de Rusard, ils faillirent renverser Miss Geigne *, la chatte du concierge. Elle miaula en les voyant et essaya de les ralentir en restant dans leurs pieds.

- Va t'en ! s'écria James en manquant de tomber.

- Dépêche-toi. lui cria Sirius qui avait réussi à en échapper.

En effet, Miss Geigne avait réussi à leur faire perdre l'avance qu'ils avaient sur Rusard. On pouvait l'entendre à quelques mètres en arrière :

- Cette fois sa y'est ! Je vous tiens bande de morveux !

James et Sirius couraient aussi vite que leurs jambes leur permettaient. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils finirent dans une impasse. James repéra alors une porte sur la gauche un peu en arrière. Ils s'y précipitèrent aussitôt. Il s'agissait d'une vieille salle de classe à l'abandon. Et alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bureau, Sirius se ramassa une demi-douzaine de craie sur la tête.

- Que-est-ce que...?

Il leva la tête et évita au dernier moment un pot de fleur. Une voix s'éleva quelque part au-dessus d'eux :

- Ahhaha ! Manqué de peu le mioche !

James et Sirius virent alors un esprit frappeur flotter dans les airs d'un air joyeux.

- Alors les p'tites premières années, comme ça on se promène la nuit ? lança t-il joyeusement.

- C'est qui ? demanda Sirius alors qu'il se cachait à temps avec James sous le bureau du professeur pour éviter une nouvelle salve de pot de fleur.

- Je crois que c'est Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Mon père m'en a parlé.

À ce moment, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et les deux garçons virent à travers les petites fentes du meuble les jambes de Rusard ainsi que Miss Geigne.

- Alors où vous cachez vous sale mômes ? demanda t-il à voix basse mais avec une intense satisfaction dans la voix.

Mais Rusard fit presque aussitôt un bon de 3 mètres sur le côté et on entendit un nouveau pot de fleur s'écraser sur le sol.

- Ahahhhaha ! rigola Peeves en flottant joyeusement au-dessus de la tête de Rusard.

- C'est toi Peeves qui fait tout ce boucan ?

Mais Peeves se contentait de balancer sur Rusard tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main.

- Attends un peu que je prévienne le Baron Sanglant ! fulmina Rusard tandis que Peeves donnait des coups de balai à sa chatte, l'obligeant à quitter la classe.

Rusard se précipita derrière eux, en menaçant Peeves. James et Sirius ne sortirent de leur cachette seulement lorsque tout redevint calme.

- Tu crois que Peeves nous a aidé ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Mon père m'a raconté qu'il aime embêter tout le monde. J'imagine que Rusard est plus amusant que des premières années.

- Sans doute. En tout cas, c'est grâce à lui.

- Ouais. reconnut James en baillant.

- Et si on rentrait ?

- Bonne idée. On a eu de la chance de s'en sortir.

Mais James et Sirius durent mettre une bonne heure avant de pouvoir retrouver le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils faillirent même tomber sur un professeur qui passait par là. Ils se dépêchèrent de faire demi-tour. Et lorsqu'ils se glissèrent enfin sous leur couette, ils avaient hâte, l'un comme l'autre, de connaître d'autres aventures nocturnes...

* * *

*** J'ai inventé le nom de la chatte de Rusard car c'est impossible que ce soit Miss Teigne, celle au temps de Harry.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. La prochaine fois, nos p'tits Gryffondor vont passer un sale quart d'heure. Je vous en dis pas plus.**


	5. Halloween

**Bonjour à tous ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews pour l'instant mais ça ne fait rien ! Je vous poste quand même la suite. Alors j'aimerai vous dire d'abord deux mots. Tout d'abord pour le nom d'Alice, je me suis trompée dans le premier chapitre car Longbodum sa signifie Londubat lol. Donc je vais l'appeler Alice Hawke. En suite, pour son personnage, j'imagine que pour tous ceux qui ont lu les romans, vous aurez fait le rapprochement entre elle et son fils. Et oui comme on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur les parents de Neville, j'ai décidé qu'Alice aurait le même caractère que son fils car après tout la grand-mère de Neville dit souvent qu'il n'a pas le courage de son père. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qu'Alice devient une Aurore donc elle deviendra plus courageuse au fil des années, comme son fils ;) Quand à Frank, je ne l'ai pas encore mentionné car j'ai décidé qu'il avait 2 ans de plus qu'Alice et donc il apparaîtra un peu plus tard.**

**Ensuite pour le personnage de Mary, c'est pareil, on ne connaît que son nom cité par Lily dans le tome 7. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui inculquer cette personnalité de garçon manqué. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop non plus, elle aussi elle changera bien qu'elle sera toujours très courageuse et sûre d'elle.**

**_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Halloween**_

Le mois de septembre s'écoula rapidement pour faire place à la fraicheur du mois d'octobre. Les premières années commencèrent à prendre leur aise dans le château. Même Peter parvenait à arriver à l'heure aux cours. Oh bien sûr, il y avait encore beaucoup d'endroit inconnus à découvrir. Autrement, les cours étaient passionnants, sauf bien sûr, celui de l'histoire de la magie. James et Sirius étaient les élèves les plus brillants dans chaque matière mise à part les potions et les sortilèges où Lily était encore plus douée. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et les deux garçons, étaient à présent, deux meilleurs amis inséparables. Sirius avait continué à prendre des cours de vols car James l'avait un peu forcé. Ce dernier espérait en effet que l'année suivante il se présente, lui aussi, dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Mary avait aussi continué les leçons de vol puisqu'elle espérait intégrer également l'année suivante l'équipe. Elle s'entendait très bien avec les deux garçons mais elle préférait tout de même passer son temps avec Alice et Lily. Les deux amis avaient également continué à faire d'autres sorties nocturnes. Lily ne s'était plus interposée et d'ailleurs, elle ignorait la plupart de leur vadrouille. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas la même chance que la première fois. Ainsi, ils eurent leur première retenue. Après ce premier échec, ils avaient essayé de mettre au point des stratégies pour ne pas se faire piéger. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié. À eux deux, ils réussirent à faire perdre 20 points à Gryffondor. Lily leur fit part de sa désapprobation mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte. Sirius n'aimait pas beaucoup la petite rouquine qui, à ses yeux, se mêlait un peu trop de leurs affaires tandis que James ne faisait pas attention à elle. Ils étaient bien trop différents tout les deux pour qu'il tente d'être ami avec elle, ce qui était réciproque. Du côté de Remus et Peter, les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué. Ils étaient toujours discrets et ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Cependant, de temps à autre, ils se mêlaient dans la conversation ou donnaient leur avis. D'ailleurs, les deux semblaient assez bien s'entendre. Remus aidait souvent Peter dans ses devoirs car il avait beaucoup de mal. Et quand à Severus, les deux garçons l'avait un peu oublié pour le moment et de ce fait, il n'y eut plus aucune bagarre entre les deux camps.

**[...]**

Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre. Même en étant qu'en première année, Lily ne s'ennuyait jamais. Elève modèle, Lily était vraiment très douée. Elle était très amie avec Alice et Mary. Elle s'entendait également assez bien avec Remus qu'elle trouvait très sympathique. En revanche, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup James et Sirius. Le jeune Black ne l'aimait pas vraiment et ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire savoir, ce qui était réciproque. Quand à James, à ses yeux, c'était un garçon d'un autre monde avec qui elle ne pourrait jamais trouver de points communs. Mary avait essayé de lui reparler des Serpentard, mais Lily avait toujours refusé la discussion et à présent, la blonde avait fini par oublier cette histoire. En parlant d'elle, elle s'entendait très bien avec les garçons, ce que Lily ne put lui reprocher étant donné que son propre meilleur ami était aussi un garçon. Severus et elle essayaient de se voir le plus souvent possible en dehors de leur cours commun de potion. Quand aux cours, Lily avait ses préférences, comme un peu tout le monde. Elle remarqua que le professeur Slughorn l'appréciait beaucoup ce qui était réciproque. Elle aimait bien aussi la métamorphose bien que cette matière se révélait particulièrement difficile. Mais elle constata qu'elle figurait parmi les meilleurs élèves, juste derrière James et Sirius. D'ailleurs, par moment, c'en était déconcertant. Les deux garçons ne suivaient pas beaucoup les cours et pourtant ils étaient capable à chaque fois de réaliser l'exercice demandé sous le nez d'une McGonagall assez déconcertée elle aussi. Par exemple, ils avaient réussi à changer une allumette en aiguille au bout de leur deuxième leçon à peine. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait alors adressé l'un de ses rares sourires. Les seules matières où elle les surpassait, étaient les potions et les sortilèges. Et puis un jour, Lily apprit avec peu d'enthousiasme, qu'un mage noir dont personne n'osait prononcer le nom prenait chaque jour un peu plus le pouvoir, plongeant le monde magique dans la terreur. Et il était également une menace pour les moldus bien que ces derniers ignoraient tout de lui. Cela renda triste la petite rouquine car finalement, ce n'était pas beaucoup différent du monde des moldus où ces derniers s'étaient livrés deux grandes guerres meurtrières.

Deux jours avant Halloween, Lily se retrouva seule dans le couloir après que le professeur Slughorn l'ait retenu un petit moment afin de bavarder avec elle. Elle avait le nez dans un bouquin lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

- Hé toi !

Lily s'arrêta et constatant que c'était bien à elle qu'on s'adressait, se retourna. Elle fit alors face à une élève de 5 année qui avait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle vit qu'elle avait un badge épinglé sur sa poitrine. Lily avait fini par apprendre que c'était le badge des préfets, les élèves chargés de la discipline. Sinon, elle était vraiment très jolie avec ses cheveux blonds.

Un peu intimidée, Lily regarda l'élève.

- Oui ? demanda t-elle.

- Tu es bien en première année n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Hé bien voilà, en fait c'est une petite coutume pour Halloween que l'on fait, nous les vieux élèves aux premières années.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Lily.

- Oh rien de méchant, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste pour vous familiariser avec Poudlard. Chaque premières années ont y droit, c'est la coutume !

Lily n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi la préfère lui parlait, mais elle décida de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Et c'est toutes les premières années de chaque maisons !

- D'accord, et en quoi ça consiste ?

- Oh ça, je ne peux pas te le révéler, ça gâcherait tout. Mais tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que le soir d'Halloween, toi et tes camarades, vous vous retrouvez dans le hall à 19h00.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Et si c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ?

- Pourquoi dans le hall ? Où irons-nous ? demanda t-elle un peu méfiante.

- Ne pose pas de question ! C'est la règle et si tu refuses, alors tu n'es qu'une mauviette. Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont passés par là ! Je peux t'assurer que tu seras l'une voir la seule à ne pas venir.

- Quoi ? Tous les autres ont accepté ?

- Oui il ne reste que toi et tes amis de Gryffondor. Mais je pense que les garçons accepteront sans problème.

Lily réfléchit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour une mauviette. Et la fille avait probablement raison, les garçons accepteraient sans hésiter ainsi que Mary. Seule Alice refuserait peut-être mais dans ce cas, toutes deux seraient la risée pour leur années à venir. Il n'était pas question.

- D'accord, bien sûr que je viendrai ! répondit elle alors à la fille.

- Magnifique ! Je te laisse transmettre le message et tu verras, vous allez bien rire. Moi-même j'en ris encore quand je repense à ma première année.

La fille sourit et s'en alla. Lily, elle, était satisfaite d'avoir accepté. Relever des défis ne lui faisaient nullement peur ! Elle se dépêcha de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle vit alors avec mauvaise humeur qu'il n'y avait que Alice. Elle lui en parla néanmoins.

- Alice !

Lily lui expliqua ce que venait de lui révéler la préfète. Le visage rond d'Alice prit un air apeuré.

- Oh ! Tu crois Lily ? demanda t-elle incertaine.

- Oui ! Elle m'a bien dit que sinon on serait la risée de tout Poudlard ! Chaque année, ils organisent ça ! On ne va pas se défiler ! Toute manière, Mary et les garçons vont accepter aussitôt ! Pas question de reculer nous aussi !

Et Alice finit par céder. Cependant, Lily avait omis un détail très important. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à quelle maison appartenait la préfète.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, elle entendit ses deux amies discuter.

- C'est vrai Lily ? demanda Mary en voyant qu'elle se réveillait.

- De quoi ?

- Alice m'a raconté. Il paraît que tous les élèves de Poudlard nous lance un défi demain soir à nous les premières années.

- Ah oui. Je voulais t'en parler mais tu n'étais pas là.

- Hé bien c'est parfait, vraiment ! Ils croient qu'ils vont nous ridiculiser ? Hé bien ils vont voir de quel bois se chauffe un premier année ! s'exclama Mary.

Elle avait un visage de vrai combattante, prête à relever n'importe quel défi. Elle était vraiment très courageuse et peu de choses semblaient l'effrayer. Lily vit Alice soupirer. Elle savait que son amie voudrait être plus courageuse qu'elle ne l'était. Et elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était courageuse ? Pour être franche, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée car elle n'avait jamais eu à relever de vrais défis. Elle verrait sans doute demain de quoi elle était capable. Dans la journée, ce fut Mary qui se chargea d'annoncer la nouvelle aux garçons. James et Sirius prirent aussitôt un visage sérieux et acceptèrent la seconde suivante. Remus, lui, semblait tout de même réfléchir à la question. Finalement, il accepta car il avait dû penser la même chose que Lily. Peter, en revanche, paniqua littéralement et se rongea les ongles.

- Un peu de courage Peter ! lui lança James.

- C'est vrai ça, tu es à Gryffondor vieux. rajouta Sirius.

- Je le sais bien... mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'y suis. Tout le monde sait que je suis un véritable trouillard !

- Sans doute parce que tu t'ignores encore. lui dit gentiment Mary.

Cette phrase sembla remonter un peu le moral de Peter qui finit par accepter le défi. James et Sirius lancèrent un " hourra " tandis que Lily et Remus levèrent les yeux au ciel et que Mary s'esclaffait.

- Il faudra pas se laisser battre. commença James.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, par les autres maisons. Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est une compétition de plus entre maison ! ajouta James.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt une compétition contre les autres élèves ? Je veux dire, toutes les premières contre l'école ? demanda Lily.

- On s'en fiche ! Pas question de faire équipe ou de se laisser faire battre par Serpentard ! lui répondit Sirius d'une voix un peu cinglante.

Lily lui adressa un regard furieux mais se tut. Tout autre commentaire serait inutile et ne ferait que provoquer une dispute inutile.

La journée s'écoula ainsi que les cours du lendemain. James et Sirius furent les premiers à être prêts et à arpenter la salle commune. Enfin l'heure arriva et les 7 Gryffondor descendirent rapidement. Cependant, James, Sirius et Mary avait oublié quelque chose et durent retourner précipitamment. Les autres continuèrent donc sans eux et arrivèrent à 19h00 dans le hall. La fille qui avait abordé Lily les attendait.

- Ah vous êtes là ! dit-elle.

Son regard balaya leur groupe et Lily aurait juré voir un petit froncement de sourcils de sa part.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda t-elle.

- Ils ont oublié un truc, ils arrivent. lui expliqua Lily.

- D'accord. Sa ne fait rien. Je reviendrai les chercher ou avec un peu de chance, ils nous rattraperont. dit-elle tandis qu'elle se mit en marche.

Lily, Alice, Remus et Peter suivirent la fille qui s'élançait dans le parc alors que la nuit tombait.

- On va où là ? demanda précipitamment Alice qui commençait à paniquer en même temps que Peter.

- À la lisière de la forêt, pas de panique.

- Oui mais si Hagrid est dans le coin... commença Lily.

- Aucun risque. Tout est prévu, on l'occupe dans le château. leur dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le silence revint et ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt sans encombre. La cabane d'Hagrid n'était pas éclairée. Il devait en effet se trouver dans le château.

- Où sont les autres élèves ? demanda Lily.

- Plus loin.

- Comment ça ?

- Dans la forêt.

- Dans la forêt ?! Attend un peu ! On n'a pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt !

- Je le sais bien ! C'est pour ça que les professeurs ne sont pas au courant. Et puis si je vous avez dit où nous allions dès le début, vous aurez refusé !

- Alors tu as voulu nous piéger ? demanda Lily un peu frustrée.

- Pas vraiment. Bon vous venez ou les Gryffondor au célèbre courage vont se désister au dernier moment ? Les autres sont déjà là-bas. affirma la préfète.

Lily, Alice, Remus et Peter se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler.

- On vient. affirma Lily approuvée par Remus.

Mais ni Alice ni Peter ne semblaient rassurés.

**[...]**

James, Sirius et Mary se dépêchaient de redescendre les escaliers. Quels boulets tout de même !

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas commencer sans nous ! se plaignit James.

- Ils ont pas intérêt !

Mais à ce moment-là, ils virent Marcus et Dany retourner tranquillement dans la tour des Serdaigle. C'était leurs camarades de classe pour les cours de sortilèges.

- Vous allez où ? leur demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

- On retourne dans notre salle commune. répondit Dany.

- Mais et le défi ? Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Mary.

- Quel défi ? demandèrent d'une même voix Dany et Marcus.

James, Sirius et Mary se regardèrent avant de lâcher un " Oh ". Ils venaient de comprendre. Tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie préparée avec soin par les Serpendard, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Ils sont en danger ! s'écria Sirius.

- Allons-y ! décida James.

Dany et Marcus se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, n'y comprenant rien.

- La fille qui a parlé à Evans, c'était qui ? demanda James.

- Une préfète de 5 année. Mais Lily ne m'a pas dit son nom ni sa maison. lui répondit Mary.

- Narcissa ! s'écria tout à coup Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- C'était Narcissa ma cousine préfète de Serpentard, j'en suis sûr !

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Elle et les autres ont attendu de coincer Lily toute seule dans un couloir ! Ils savaient que nous, on ne prendrait pas ça au sérieux ! Alors, ils ont attendu qu'une victime innocente se pointe seule ! Quelle bande de salauds ! Et après ça elle ose encore dire qu'on peut leur faire confiance ! se scandalisa Mary.

Ils atteignirent le hall mais plus aucune trace de leurs compagnons.

- Si jamais il leur arrive malheur... gronda James.

James s'en fichait pas mal qu'Alice, Lily, Remus et Peter n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis. À ses yeux, ils étaient ses camarades de Gryffondor à qui on avait joué un très mauvais tour. Autrement dit, si en on s'en prenait à l'un de ses camarades, c'était comme si on l'attaquait lui.

- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Ils ont dû aller dehors !

Et James se précipita vers le porte d'entrée imité par Sirius, tout deux la baguette à la main.

- Attendez ! s'écria Mary.

- Quoi ? répondirent en cœur les garçons.

- Et si on allait plutôt chercher un professeur ? proposa Mary.

L'idée était effectivement tentante. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils bien faire à eux trois face à une bande de Serpentard avec des années d'expériences sur eux ?

- On a pas vraiment le temps pour ça ! lança Sirius.

- En plus, aucun professeur ne croira à notre histoire. trancha James.

Mary dû admettre qu'ils avaient raison et elle se lança à leur suite. L'air frais du soir leur caressèrent le visage tandis qu'ils couraient de toutes leurs jambes vers la forêt interdite.

Arrivés au niveau de la cabane d'Hagrid, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Aucune trace et la cabane d'Hagrid était sombre. On ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur lui.

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils les on entraînés dedans ! s'épouvanta Mary.

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Regarde ça. dit James en montrant des traces de pas dans la boue qui se dirigeaient dans la forêt.

- Oh non. gémit elle.

Les trois Gyryffondor se regardèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'y entrer mais leurs camarades étaient en danger. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- On y va. décida Sirius en se dirigeant le premier vers la forêt.

James et Mary lui emboitèrent aussitôt le pas.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne s'éloigne pas les uns des autres. ordonna James.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leurs baguette en prononçant la formule :

- _Lumos !_

En file indienne, Sirius à la tête et James fermant la marche, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt silencieuse mais sombre.

- Et si on les appelait ? proposa Mary.

- Non, il y a beaucoup de chances pour que les Serpentard soient encore avec eux. répondit Sirius.

Mary n'insista pas et les trois Gryffondor s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

**[...]**

Lily commençait à ne plus être rassurée du tout. La fille ne cessait de les faire avancer plus profondément dans la forêt. D'ailleurs, il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne saurait plus retrouver le chemin du retour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Peter et Alice semblaient vraiment inquiets, ils tremblaient de la tête aux pieds. Quand à Remus, il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui ainsi que derrière lui. Alors n'y tenant plus, Lily s'arrêta net sur place. Alice la percuta de plein fouet.

- Cette fois, sa suffit ! s'écria Lily en faisait sursauter tout le monde.

- Pardon ? demanda un peu froidement Narcissa.

- Nous n'irons pas plus loin ! Je doute fortement que tout ce que tu m'as raconté soit vrai. lança courageusement Lily.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas prudent de vexer la fille mais elle n'y tenait plus. Tout ça était ridicule. La forêt interdite était dangereuse, chacun le savait. Lily était persuadée à présent que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part de la préfète.

Cette dernière se retourna lentement vers les Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle leur fit face, un mauvais sourire apparut. D'instinct, ils reculèrent tous.

- Hé bien pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'es pas si bête que tu en as l'air. lui répondit-elle froidement.

Alice, Remus et Peter sursautèrent et eurent un haut le cœur. Alice plaqua sa main contre sa bouche comme si Narcissa les avait grossièrement insulté. Lily, elle, cligna des yeux. Elle ignorait totalement ce que cela signifiait. Mais étant donné les réactions autour d'elle, elle comprit que c'était une insulte.

- Qu.. comment oses-tu ? lança pour la première fois la voix de Remus.

Mais Narcissa ne fit pas attention à lui. À ce moment, on entendit un bruit provenant de derrière et un autre élève apparut. Il était grand et Lily reconnut le préfet de Serpentard aux cheveux blonds qui avait serré la main de Severus le premier soir. Les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure, très mauvaise.

- Salut les morveux. lança méchamment Malefoy.

Il adressa un grand sourire à Narcissa.

- Bien joué.

- Oh ça été facile. Mais il en manque comme mon cher cousin Black.

- Ah ouais. Ba tant pis pour eux. On s'occupera d'eux une autre fois.

Il sortit alors sa baguette et Alice ainsi que Peter reculèrent encore, apeurés.

- Sa suffit maintenant ! Vous allez nous aider à retourner au château. s'écria Lily.

-Tais-toi espèce de petite idiote ! répliqua Narcissa.

Lily brandit sa baguette mais celle de Malefoy fut plus rapide. Un jet de lumière rouge apparut et Remus tomba raide par terre. Lily et Alice crièrent. Lily se précipita vers Remus et les deux Serpentard en profitèrent pour s'éclipser en ricanant.

- Bonne soirée les morveux ! Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. leur lança au passage Malefoy.

- Attendez ! leur cria Lily.

Mais ils avaient déjà disparus. Alice fondit alors en larme en se laissant tomber par terre. Lily, elle, malgré les larmes qui lui coulaient, tentait de ranimer Remus. Mais elle ne connaissait pas le sort permettant de le déstupéfixier. Peter n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il était resté planté au même endroit, la bouche grande ouverte. Il semblait figé de terreur.

- Comment on va faire pour retourner au château ? se lamenta Alice.

- Je ne sais pas. lui répondit Lily qui était à présent totalement gagnée par la panique.

Et s'ils ne retrouvaient jamais le chemin du château ? Et si un professeur finissait par les retrouver ? Il ne ferait aucun doute qu'ils seraient sur le champ renvoyés. Et si pire encore, ils se faisaient attaquer par les créatures de la forêt ? En plus, ils ne parviendraient jamais à protéger Remus dans cet état si jamais ils devaient se battre contre une quelconque créature. À ce moment-là, Lily se sentit misérable, totalement. Tout ça était entièrement de sa faute. Elle avait fait confiance à une fille beaucoup plus grande qu'elle alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Mary avait raison ainsi que James et Sirius. Il y avait bien des gens auxquels il fallait se méfier mais elle, elle ne les avait pas écouté. Elle avait voulu croire qu'il y avait du bien dans chacun. Elle avait eu tort, terriblement. Et maintenant, à cause de sa stupidité, elle avait mis ses autres camarades en danger en plus d'elle-même.

**[...]**

- On est où ? demanda la voix à peine audible de Mary.

- Je ne sais pas. lui répondit Sirius.

Cela faisait un bon moment que les trois Gryffondor sillonnaient la forêt à la recherche de leurs camarades sans aucune traces d'eux. Ils avaient perdu la piste qu'ils avaient trouvé au début et Mary commençaient à perdre courage. D'ailleurs, James et Sirius eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un moment afin de réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sirius en regardant James.

- Je vais envoyer des faisceaux lumineux rouges. Peut-être qu'ils les verront...

- Cela fait maintenant un bout de temps qu'on est dans la forêt. Les Serpentard ont dû retourner au château. C'est presque l'heure du festin d'Halloween ! fit remarquer Mary.

- Tu as sûrement raison. lui répondit Sirius en essayant de se rassurer lui-même.

- ALICE ! LILY ! cria alors Mary.

- REMUS ! PETER ! cria à son tour Sirius tandis que James envoyait dans le ciel des lumières rouges.

Après ça, ils attendirent un petit moment. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre pas plus que des faisceaux. Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent. Ils renouvelèrent leurs appels mais ils n'obtinrent toujours aucun résultat.

- Continuons. décida James pour éviter de laisser l'angoisse et la panique les submerger.

**[...]**

Lily, Alice et Peter essayèrent en vain de libérer Remus du sortilège. Mais ils n'étaient que des premières années et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée pour venir en aider à leur ami. Alice et Peter recommencèrent à paniquer et à fondre en larmes. Lily tenta dans un premier temps de les consoler mais en analysant la situation, elle se laissa elle aussi submerger. Le pauvre Remus gisait à côté d'eux et ses yeux qui, étaient les seules parties de son corps qui pouvaient bouger, les regardaient avec de grands yeux effrayés.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes insoutenables, Lily proposa d'essayer de revenir sur leurs pas. Les deux autres acceptèrent et à trois, ils portèrent Remus. Ce fut un voyage long, très long car chaque 5 minutes il fallait s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle ainsi qu'essayer de reconnaître le chemin et de plus, ils avançaient très lentement.

Mais alors qu'ils venaient de reprendre leur route, ils entendirent un martèlement de sabot qui s'approchait d'eux à vive allure. Ils se stoppèrent aussitôt, posèrent Remus par terre et au moment où ils prenaient leurs baguettes, un cheval blanc leur passa si près qu'il manqua de peu de les heurter. L'apparition de l'animal leur fit si peur qu'ils ne bougèrent pas pendant 1 minute. Mais en reprenant ses esprits, Lily aurait juré voir une corne sur la tête de l'animal. Était-ce une licorne qu'elle venait de voir ? Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait, un nouveau martèlement de sabot se fit entendre. Et avant qu'ils aient décidé quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle créature apparut devant eux. Il avait le corps d'un cheval mais le buste d'un homme avec des cornes sur la tête. C'était un centaure, Lily le savait bien qu'elle ne pensait jamais en voir un de sa vie. Celui-ci s'avança vers eux d'un air menaçant. Par réflexe, les Gryffondor reculèrent.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le centaure d'une voix calme mais pleine de fureur.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Ils semblaient avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et restaient figés, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

- Je... nous... Poudlard... rentrer. articula avec peine Lily.

- Que faites-vous ici ? répéta le centaure.

- On s'est perdu dans la forêt ! s'écria soudain Alice.

Le centaure tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Il lui lança un mauvais regard.

- Aidez-nous ! implora Alice qui était à nouveau aux bords des larmes.

- Nous n'aidons pas les humains ! répondit froidement la créature.

- S'il vous plaît... C'est la première fois que nous venons, c'est un malentendu. Nous sommes des élèves de l'école. tenta d'expliquer Lily en priant pour que le centaure les laisse tranquille.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Allez-vous en immédiatement et n'y revenez plus ! gronda t-il.

Lily, Alice et Peter hochèrent la tête. Ils récupérèrent Remus et continuèrent leur chemin sous l'œil méfiant du centaure.

- Le château est dans l'autre direction ! Vous prenez la mauvaise direction. leur lança t-il soudain.

Les trois enfants s'arrêtèrent et firent aussitôt demi-tour. Ils n'osèrent pas regarder le centaure et se dépêchèrent du mieux qu'ils purent pour partir. Après quelques secondes, ils entendirent la créature rebrousser chemin. Ils lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Je veux rentrer, _maintenant_ ! pleurnicha Alice.

À ce moment, ils crurent entendre des voix. Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et tendirent l'oreille. Ils ne rêvaient pas, c'était bien leurs voix qu'on appelait non loin. Lily reconnut alors celle de Mary. Un immense soulagement s'empara alors d'elle.

- ON EST ICI ! VITE ! hurla Alice.

Une minute plus tard, James, Sirius et Mary arrivèrent avec leurs baguettes brandies en l'air. Alice se précipita dans les bras de Mary en fondant en larmes. James et Sirius s'approchèrent de Remus et Sirius adressa même un sourire à Lily qui s'empressa de lui répondre. Cependant, elle éclata la seconde suivante en sanglot.

- Pardon ! s'étrangla t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Mary qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tout ça c'est ma faute !

- Mais bien sûr que non Lily. C'est la faute des Serpentard.

- Non ! C'est la mienne ! J'ai gobé tout ce que m'a dit la préfète et je vous ai tous entraîné dans cette aventure !

- Non, ce n'était pas de ta faute. trancha James d'un ton cinglant.

Lily s'essuya les yeux et le regarda.

- Si... vous aviez essayé de me prévenir contre les Serpentard et moi je ne vous ai pas écouté. se lamenta t-elle.

James vint vers elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule. Ensuite, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute. Même si tu n'avais pas gobé ce qu'elle t'as dit, ils auraient trouvé un autre moyen de nous piéger.

- Mais pourquoi nous faire ça ? demanda Peter.

- Serpentard et Gryffondor sont rivaux depuis toujours. J'imagine que s'en prendre à des premières années est bien plus facile et amusant qu'avec des adversaires de leur tailles. expliqua Mary.

- Quelle bande de sales lâches ! laissa échapper Alice.

Lily se sentit mieux après le réconfort de ses camarades mais elle ne pouvait enlever le poids qui lui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle continua à se sentir coupable.

- Je t'assure qu'ils auraient trouvé autre chose. Tu n'y peux rien. En plus, c'était un hasard que ça tombe sur toi. Cela aurait pu être Alice ou Peter. lui dit encore James en lui adressant un sourire.

- Sur ce coup là, c'était nous les premières de Gryffondor contre eux. Nous tous, un point c'est tout. ajouta Sirius.

- Bon et maintenant comment on va faire pour rentrer au château ? demanda Peter.

- Ca, c'est facile. lui répondit Mary avec un sourire.

- En venant, on a pensé à laisser un passage derrière nous afin de nous retrouver. expliqua Sirius.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Alice qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

On aurait dit qu'elle allait se jeter sur Sirius et l'embrasser. On ne pouvait pas voir de visage plus radieux qu'elle en ce moment.

- Ouais. assura fièrement James.

Avec Sirius et Mary, il leur montrèrent alors. Ils avaient laissé des empreintes sur leur chemin. Et afin qu'on puisse les repérer, ils les avaient coloré avec un sortilège. On pouvait voir par terre des traces de pied rouges, violet ou encore orange.

- C'est prodigieux ! s'exclama Peter impressionné.

- C'est James qui y a pensé. expliqua Sirius en faisant une petite moue.

On ne pouvait s'y tromper. D'après le ton de sa voix, il était clair qu'il était déçu et même jaloux. Visiblement, ils prenaient ça une fois de plus à la légère ! On voyait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré un centaure furieux ou encore une licorne qui avait failli les piétiner ! Mais Lily était bien trop heureuse pour en faire un commentaire. Elle aida les garçons à porter Remus et ensemble, à pas lents, ils rebroussèrent chemin.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que sa veut dire Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda soudain Lily en se rappelant les mots de Narcissa.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Quoi ? demanda Mary.

- Ne me dis qu'ils ont osé ? demanda James d'un ton agressif.

- La préfète elle m'appelé ainsi. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était insultant. répondit Lily.

- Ca, tu peux le dire ! Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est la pire insulte qu'il peut y avoir. Cette injure odieuse désigne les personnes comme toi nées de parents Moldus. Certains sorciers, comme la plupart des Serpentard, sont persuadés qu'ils valent beaucoup mieux que les autres parce qu'ils ont ce qu'on appelle un sang pur. Mais les autres sorciers savent bien que ça n'a aucune importance. lui expliqua Sirius d'un ton dégoûté.

Lily le regarda et vit que Sirius était dégoûté mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le touchait autant car après tout, c'était elle qu'on avait insulté et pas lui.

- C'est une injure répugnante. Comme si on disait à quelqu'un que son sang est sâle. Quelle folie ! De toute façon, de nos jours, la plupart des sorciers ont du sang de Moldus dans les veines. Si nous n'avions jamais épousé de Moldus, il y a longtemps que nous aurions disparu. ajouta Sirius sur le même ton.

Il avait dit cela sans regarder Lily et apparement, il connaissait bien le sujet. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre mais Lily n'osa pas le lui demander.

- En plus regarde-toi Lily ! Tu es l'une et même l'élève la plus douée en potion et en sortilège alors qu'Alice et Peter qui viennent de familles de sang pur sont incapables de faire comme toi. lui dit Mary en souriant.

- Ca, c'est vrai. renchérit Alice en souriant à Lily.

Lily hocha la tête et leur rendit leur sourire. Elle décida d'oublier tout cela et ils purent reprendre la route pour le château.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt et la vue du château les réconforta tous, même James et Sirius laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Aussi téméraires et courageux qu'ils étaient, ils avaient tout de même eu peur. Ils rencontrèrent Hagrid qui sortait du château. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur demanda t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- On s'est fait avoir dans un piège idiot. expliqua Sirius.

- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas aller vous balader dans la forêt j'espère ?

- Non non ! Sirius vient de vous le dire ! On nous a tendu un piège, mais rien de grave ! S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien aux professeurs. renchérit Lily.

Hagrid la regarda et hocha la tête. Il sembla croire à leur histoire.

- Très bien. La prochaine fois, essayez de ne plus vous faire avoir. Ah et la formule pour annuler le sort c'est _finito ! _dit-il en regardant Remus.

Ils s'empressèrent d'appliquer la formule et le malheureux Remus retrouva enfin l'usage de son corps.

- Merci. dit-il faiblement.

- Le banquet vient juste de prendre fin. Bon je vais vous aider à retourner à l'intérieur afin que nous n'ayez pas d'ennuis.

Les 7 Gryffondor hochèrent la tête tandis qu'ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne parleraient pas de cette affaire à personne. De toute manière, les professeurs ne croiraient pas à leur histoire qui serait aussitôt déchantée par les Serpentard. Et personne ne croira des enfants à la place d'adolescents qui étaient même des préfets. Quand aux Serpentard, pour leur part, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ferait taire l'histoire. En parler les impliquerait. Ce serait donc leur secret.

Arrivés au hall, Hagrid les laissa se mêler à la foule des autres élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle. Après cette soirée, personne n'avait faim et donc aucun ne regretta d'avoir loupé le festin. Lorsqu'ils gagnèrent la salle commune, ils montèrent directement dans leur dortoir.

- Je ne veux plus jamais retourner là-bas ou en reparler. leur lança Alice.

- D'accord. répondirent Lily et Mary qui jugeaient elles aussi qu'il valait mieux ne plus jamais reparler de cet incident.

Et lorsque Lily se mit au lit, elle se promit qu'à l'avenir, elle n'adresserait plus jamais la parole à des élèves plus âgés qu'elle et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se promit également de ne plus enfreindre le règlement car cela lui éviterait tout ennui.

* * *

**Si j'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre, c'est parce que Gryffondor et Serpentard sont dans l'animosité depuis bien longtemps et je voulais vraiment le souligner rapidement. Autrement dit, attendez-vous à la guerre entre les deux maisons !**

**P.S Lorsque Sirius explique à Lily la signification de Sang-de-Bourbe, j'ai repris exactement les paroles de Ron du tome 2 car il l'explique à la perfection ;)**

**Bien, le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau plus centré sur Lily. Le chapitre abordera les vacances de Noël. Et oui déjà ! La raison étant que la première année, je ne la trouve pas très intéressante et que j'ai moins de choses à raconter ! Mais la dès la deuxième année, les choses deviendront vraiment intéressantes !**

**Enjoy !**


	6. Le soleil de Lily

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. **

**Voici donc le chapitre 5. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Peter et Remus vont commencer à prendre plus d'importance dès le chapitre suivant ;) Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Le soleil de Lily**_

Tout comme l'avait prédit les Gryffondor, les Serpentard firent taire l'incident. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne fut ravi lorsqu'ils virent que les premières années n'avaient pas été renvoyés ou qu'ils soient sortis indemnes de la forêt. Après ça, ils ne tentèrent plus rien contre eux. D'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient pas l'occasion. Alice et Peter faisaient tout pour oublier à jamais et le soir après les cours, ils ne s'attardaient jamais seuls dans les couloirs. Lily et Remus, eux, avaient plutôt tirés des leçons de cette mauvaise expérience. Les seuls à vouloir se venger furent bien évidemment James, Sirius et Mary qui hésitaient un peu. Mais comme leurs camarades refusèrent de les aider, ils se tournèrent alors vers les autres élèves de Gryffondor en leur narrant leur péripétie.

- Hm, ça ne m'étonne même pas d'eux. commenta une fille de troisième année après avoir écouté le récit des deux garçons.

- Cependant, ils doivent s'attendre à ce que vous voulez vous venger. leur répondit un autre garçon.

- Et alors quoi ? On ne va rien faire ! se scandalisa James.

- Si tu veux mon avis, le mieux c'est de laisser passer du temps et lorsqu'ils penseront que avez abandonné et donc qu'ils baisseront leur garde, c'est là qu'il faudra frapper ! conseilla un élève de 5 année.

- Ca, c'est une excellente idée ! s'écria Sirius.

James ne fut pas vraiment ravi mais il finit par abandonner la partie et de suivre le conseil. Cependant, un évènement lui fit oublier sa rancœur envers les Serpentard. Le premier match de la saison de Quidditch avait lieu dans une semaine. James étant passionné, il ne parla bientôt plus que de cela avec Mary. En plus, si Gryffondor gagnait, ce serait une première revanche en quelque sorte étant donné que les rouges affrontaient les verts pour leur premier match.

Le jour du match, il faisait un temps ensoleillé mais froid. Le mois de novembre s'était installé et avec lui arrivait petit à petit l'hiver. James se leva de bonne heure et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Sirius. Il régnait dans la Grande Salle une agitation que les deux garçons ne connaissaient pas encore. Les jours précédents, il y avait eu des attaques contre les joueurs des deux maisons opposées. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle étaient les deux tables les plus calmes. Celle de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient en émoi. Et quand les joueurs firent leur entrée, la maison opposée siffla leur venue.

- Hé bien, c'est plutôt charmant. commenta Sirius en faisant la grimace.

- Toi, cela se voit que tu es un premier année. lui lança un garçon sur sa droite.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

- C'est toujours comme ça lors des matchs de Quidditch et encore plus lorsque c'est Gryffondor et Serpentard qui s'affronte. expliqua le garçon.

- On ne se demande pas pourquoi. lança James sarcastique.

À ce moment, l'équipe des rouge fit son entrée. James applaudit en même temps que sa maison les joueurs de Quidditch. Et il remarqua avec satisfaction que la plupart des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle étaient également pour les rouges. Seuls quelques élèves dont le Quidditch n'intéressait pas particulièrement restèrent indifférents. James remarqua ainsi Lily et Alice en pleine conversation.

Lorsque vint l'heure, James suivit les autres élèves avec Sirius afin quitter le château pour rejoindre le stade ensoleillé. Il s'installa avec les autres Gryffondor dans les tribunes. Il observa le terrain en pensant que l'année prochaine, il ferait tout pour rejoindre l'équipe et que ce serait lui, là au centre du terrain. Mary semblait pensait la même chose que lui tandis que Siruis bavardait joyeusement avec Remus. Les joueurs firent leur entrée sur le terrain et le jeune Gryffondor applaudit son équipe et siffla celle des Serpendard. Les deux capitaines s'avancèrent pour se serrer la main et Madame Bibine cria ensuite à l'adresse de tous les joueurs:

- J'attends un grand fair-play de la part de chacun d'entre vous !

Elle libéra les deux Cognards qui s'envolèrent aussitôt suivi par le vif d'or. Puis elle saisit le Souafle et le lança tandis qu'elle siffla annonçant le début du match.

Malheureusement, l'équipe des Gryffondor n'était pas très bonne. Les rouges firent du mieux qu'ils purent mais ils ne parvinrent qu'à marquer qu'un seul but avant que l'attrapeur des Serpentard ne se saisisse du Vif d'or. Le match prit donc rapidement fin à la grande déception des deux tiers des spectateurs.

- C'est pas possible. maugréa James.

- Notre gardien est assez bon mais le reste, sa laisse vraiment à désirer. renchérit Mary.

Cette victoire fut bien évidemment un mauvais coup pour la maison des rouges. Et en particulier pour James et Sirius qui auraient tant espéré gagner.

- M'enfin tu sais ce qu'on dit, rira bien qui rire le dernier. dit Sirius en essayant de se remonter le moral.

- Ouais. grogna James qui avait beaucoup plus de mal à encaisser une nouvelle défaite.

Après le froid de novembre, le mois décembre s'installa apportant avec lui les premières neiges. Les couloirs du château furent ainsi beaucoup glacials qu'à l'ordinaire et le soir, on était ravi de se réchauffer devant les flammes de la cheminée. Bien sûr, cela signifiait aussi que la fin du semestre approchait et bientôt ce serait les vacances de Noël. Parmi les élèves de premières années à Gryffondor, on pouvait noter que deux ne semblaient pas très ravis de l'approche des vacances. Sirius, bien entendu, n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Non seulement il passerait un Noël ennuyeux au sein de sa grande famille qui se réunissait pour l'occasion, mais en plus, il devrait affronter le courroux de ses parents. Lily, quand à elle, lorsqu'on l'interrogea, avoua qu'elle avait une sœur Moldue dont les relations s'étaient dégradées depuis que Lily avait été appelée à rejoindre Poudlard.

James, lui, était plutôt content. Bien qu'il s'amusait énormément au château et qu'il était heureux d'être devenu ami avec Sirius, ses parents lui manquaient.

- Je t'inviterai bien à venir passer Noël chez moi si tu pouvais. avait lancé James à Sirius.

- C'est gentil mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que je puisse. Peut-être l'année prochaine. lui avait répondu Sirius la mine un peu sinistre.

Malgré l'approche imminente de Noël, les professeurs, eux, continuèrent à faire travailler les élèves jusqu'au bout au plus grand damne de ces derniers.

Et une semaine avant les vacances, le professeur McGonagall vint prendre les noms des élèves qui restaient au château. Aucune des premières années n'y restaient.

**[...] **

Après l'incident d'Halloween, Lily refusa de croire que son ami Severus était au courant du plan. Pourtant, Mary, James et Sirius ne cessèrent de lui dire qu'il était forcément au courant. Tous les Serpentard devaient l'être. Et il n'avait rien fait pour lui venir en aide. Lily refusa de croire que ce qu'ils disaient était vrai. Elle avait confiance en Severus. Mais elle décida tout de même de lui demander pendant le cours de potion.

- Ah ! Je me demandais justement quand tu en parlerai. lui répondit Severus.

- Comment ça ?

- Hé bien je n'osais pas aborder le sujet en fait. Je pensais que tu préférais oublier cela. Tu peux pas savoir combien j'étais navré quand j'ai appris cela. Et j'ai eu très peur aussi pour toi.

- Donc tu ne savais rien de ce qui se tramait ?

- Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment tu peux me demander cela Lily ?

- Oh, je ne t'ai jamais soupçonné Sev. C'est juste que...

- Ce sont tes amis qui le pensaient c'est ça ?

- Oui... Je suis désolée.

- Ca ne fait rien. J'espère quand même qu'un jour ils reconnaîtront que je ne suis pas comme les autres.

- J'espère aussi.

Lily savait parfaitement que son ami lui disait la vérité. Il suffisait de voir son visage. Malheureusement, ses camarades de Gryffondor refusèrent toujours de le croire. Lily décida donc d'abandonner. Ce qui importait pour elle, c'était de savoir que son ami était innocent. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Cependant, elle lui reprocha de lui avoir caché qu'elle était une " Sang de Bourbe ". Son ami sembla particulièrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle aborda ce sujet.

- Ne fait pas attention. C'est juste qu'ils se croient supérieurs avec leur Sang Pur, c'est tout.

- Oui mais avoue que tu me l'a caché.

- Oui bon d'accord, mais personnellement, je trouve ça ridicule et ça n'a vraiment aucune importance. Tu es une sorcière, c'est tout ce qui compte, crois-moi.

Lily se sentit un peu rassurée et elle était heureuse que son ami voit les choses ainsi.

Les jours suivants, Lily assista au prequel du match de Quidditch avec indifférence. Elle ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup au jeu bien qu'elle savait l'importance que cela représentait pour les maisons. Le jour du match, elle eut un peu de peine à suivre et à tout comprendre. Mary, qui était bien trop concentrée sur le match, ne fit pas beaucoup attention à elle. Heureusement, Alice et Remus prirent sa place pour combler ses lacunes. La défaite des rouges la laissa de marbre bien qu'elle admit qu'elle était un peu déçue tout de même.

Lorsque le mois de décembre arriva, Lily réalisa que c'était bientôt les vacances de Noël et qu'elle retournerait alors chez ses parents. Lily redoutait la réaction de sa sœur aînée. C'est pourquoi elle avait un peu de mal à se réjouir de ces vacances. Oh bien sûr, elle était contente de retrouver ses parents. Elle avait tant de choses extraordinaires à leur raconter, mais la petite rouquine apprécierait d'autant plus si sa sœur se remettait à lui parler.

Finalement, le dernier matin du semestre, Lily s'habilla et décida de rester positive. Après tout, près de 4 mois s'étaient écoulés et avec le recul, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que sa sœur ait tout oublié. Leur relation pourrait peut-être redevenir celle d'avant. Enfin, elle l'espérait du moins. Le soir, elle prépara sa valise car le Poudlard express partait le lendemain matin. Elle interrogea ses deux amies sur leur projet des vacances.

- Moi, je vais avec maman voir la famille. Je vais passer mes vacances avec les Moldus. répondit Mary.

- Et ton père ?

- Malheureusement, il a pas mal de travail au ministère, il ne peut pas venir avec nous. C'est bien dommage, je vais être la seule sorcière.

- Tu as beaucoup de famille Moldue ? demanda Lily.

- Hé bien plus que du côté de mon père. Ma mère a une sœur qui est mariée et qui a des enfants. Mes cousins ont le même âge que moi et j'ai aussi mes grands-parents maternelles. Mais j'ai quand même aussi mes grands-parents paternels ! Là-bas, c'est cool, ils me montrent toujours des sorts amusants. Bon j'adore la famille de ma mère, ils aiment beaucoup la magie, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- Oui c'est sûr. Et toi Alice ?

- Oh moi je vais passer un Noël très tranquille avec mes parents. Rien de spécial.

- Et toi Lily ? l'interrogea Mary.

- Pareil qu'Alice, sauf qu'il y a ma sœur.

- Ah oui. Tu crois qu'elle va te reparler ?

- J'espère bien. Je trouve ça nul.

- Oui c'est sûr.

Le lendemain, Lily prit le train en même temps que les autres élèves. Elle partagea son compartiment avec ses 6 autres camarades de Gryffondor. Mary avait tenu à ce qu'elles aillent avec les garçons. Lily ne prêta pas beaucoup attention aux garçons si ce n'est qu'elle remarqua que Sirius ne semblait pas du tout ravi de rentrer chez lui. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, sa famille était très sévère et semblait lui en vouloir qu'il soit dans la maison Gryffondor et non celle de Seprentard. Bien sûr, la rouquine ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Mais elle se retint de poser la question. Mary entama une partie d'échec avec Remus tandis que James, Sirius, Alice , Lily et Peter firent une partie de carte après qu'on lui est expliqué les règles. Vers la moitié du voyage, elle s'éclipsa pour aller voir Severus. Elle le trouva en compagnie des autres Serpentard. Elle rougit, n'osant pas entrer dans le compartiment. Heureusement, ce dernier la vit et il sortit la rejoindre avec un grand sourire. Ensemble, ils programmèrent de se voir pendant les vacances, comme ils le faisaient avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Tu viendrais, hein ?

- Oui, même si mes parents refusent. assura Severus avec un sourire.

- Tu crois que... enfin que sa ira mieux chez toi ?

- Pas moyen. Et toi avec ta sœur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a pas envoyé une seule lettre et encore moins répondu aux miennes.

- Elle est jalouse.

- Oui mais elle était fâchée qu'on ait vu la lettre de Dumbledore.

- Elle finira par te pardonner non ? Après tout, c'est ta sœur.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ?

- À part te voir, pas grand chose.

- Oui je pense que ce sera pareil pour moi. Enfin je suis quand même bien contente de revoir mes parents.

- Ca, c'est cool. Moi, je suis content mais je sais parfaitement bien comment sa va tourner.

- Tu penses que tu pourras venir à la maison ?

- Peut-être. Au pire des cas, je dirai que je vais simplement dehors.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

- Ba, ce ne sera pas pire que d'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas.

Après cette conversation, chacun retourna à son compartiment respectif en s'étant promis de se voir pendant les vacances. Lily se réjouissait. C'était pas la même chose d'être seul sles deux dans le parc ou à Poudlard. Ici, parmi les Moldus, ils avaient plus de temps pour eux deux.

Le train arriva à la gare de Londres et les uns après les autres, chacun franchit la barrière magique, certains déjà avec leur famille, d'autres seuls. Lily, elle, retrouva ses parents sur le quai Moldu. Elle fut peinée de constater que sa sœur manquait à l'appel. Mais elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents. Ils lui avaient énormément manqué. Et elle avait tant de choses à leur raconter !

- Papa ! Maman ! s'exclama Lily tandis qu'elle les serrait dans ses bras.

- Oh Lily ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu nous as manqué ma chérie ! lui dit Mrs Evans avec un sourire rayonnant.

Lily esquiva un faible sourire et ses parents comprirent que l'absence de sa sœur aînée lui faisait de la peine. Mrs Evans décida de ne pas aborder le sujet. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule et l'entraîna vers la sortie tandis que Mr Evans poussait le chariot de Lily.

Dans la voiture de ses parents qui la ramenait à la maison, Lily s'empressa de leur raconter son semestre, en omettant aucun détail sauf sur celui du soir d'Halloween. Inutile d'inquiéter ses parents pour cette histoire complètement idiote. Elle leur cacha également que certains sorciers se croyaient supérieurs à cause de leur statut de sang et qu'ils méprisaient cordialement les gens comme elle née de parents Moldus.

Lorsque Lily franchit la porte de sa maison, elle sourit. C'était bon tout de même d'être chez soi. Mais alors qu'elle déposait ses affaires dans le vestibule, elle vit sa sœur sortir de la cuisine. Leur regard se croisèrent et Lily lui sourit aussitôt. Mais Pétunia rougit et elle tourna subitement le dos à sa sœur avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre en claquant bien nettement la porte. Lily fondit aussitôt en larme. Ces vacances s'annonçaient mal.

**[...] **

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare, James rassembla ses affaires. En descendant du train, il dit au revoir à ses camarades et en compagnie de Sirius, il descendit sur le quai. Sirius n'affichait vraiment pas une tête joyeuse. Il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver sa famille et James avait compatis. Lorsque le jeune Black aperçut sa mère sur le quai, il rougit légèrement, baissant un peu la tête. James lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

- On se voit à la rentrée. J'espère que sa ira pour toi. lui dit James.

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête et alla retrouver sa mère qui lui lançait un regard sévère, les lèvres pincées. Pour un peu, James, en aurait eu peur. Il prit son chariot et le poussa plus loin à la recherche de ses propres parents. Il les trouva un peu plus loin. Son père tenait sa mère par les épaules et tout deux lui adressèrent un grand sourire.

- Maman ! Papa ! S'écria James en arrivant devant eux.

Il se jeta à leur cou tandis que ses parents s'empressèrent d'étreindre leur fils unique. La famille Potter revint du côté du monde des Moldus avant de pouvoir transplaner chez eux à Godric's Hollow où ils vivaient dans une charmante maison, semblable à celle des voisins.

- Poudlard, c'est génial ! s'exclama le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Alors dis-nous un peu fiston, qui sont les professeurs actuellement ?

- Il y a le professeur McGonagall qui enseigne la métamorphose, le professeur Flitwick pour les enchantements.

- Oh oui ces deux-là étaient déjà présents à notre époque. commenta Mrs Potter.

- Ce sont des très bons profs. renchérit Mr Potter.

- Ensuite il y a le professeur Chourave qui enseigne la botanique.

James fit ainsi le récit de son premier semestre. Il leur raconta également qu'il s'était fait un excellent ami, Sirius Black.

- Sirius Black. répéta Mr Potter.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hé bien disons que sa famille...

- Oui je sais ! Mais Sirius n'est pas comme eux, la preuve il est aussi à Gryffondor et il ne pense pas une seule seconde comme eux.

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda sa mère.

- Oui ! Il n'a rien à voir avec eux. assura James.

- Je dois dire que c'est plutôt surprenant. répondit son père.

- Hm, sa arrive parfois qu'un membre de la famille ne suit pas. C'est rare mais ça c'est déjà vu. commenta Mrs Potter.

James sourit, heureux que ses parents acceptent son choix. Ces vacances s'annonçaient vraiment bien.

- Ah au fait mon frère va venir passer Noël avec nous. lança Mr Potter.

- C'est vrai ? demanda James tout excité.

- Oui, d'habitude il refuse et il râle mais cette fois je l'ai obligé. Il reste toujours tout seul.

- Ca, c'est bien. On s'amuse toujours bien avec tonton. s'enthousiasma James.

Certes, comme le disait son père, c'était un vieux râleur et grognon mais l'empêche qu'on s'amusait toujours bien avec lui. En fin de compte, ces vacances s'annonçaient plus que bien. James espérait simplement que celles de son ami seraient tout aussi bien malgré qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Ce fut l'un des meilleurs Noël que James connut. Il s'amusa comme un petit fou surtout avec son oncle. Sous son air grognon et bourru, c'était un vrai plaisantin surtout qu'il adorait son neveu. James reçut beaucoup de cadeaux mais le plus fabuleux fut sans doute celui-ci :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda James en déballant un vieux tissu.

C'était le jour de Noël et le petit garçon s'était attaqué à son dernier paquet.

- Déplie-là, examine-là, tu verras bien. lui répondit son père en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

James déplia le tissu et il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cape. L'étoffe était très douce comme si on touchait de l'eau et le toucher était vraiment agréable. Bien qu'il n'avait pas encore compris son utilité, James fut déjà séduit.

- Mets-là sur tes épaules. conseilla son père.

James s'exécuta et lorsqu'il baissa le regard pour contempler son corps, il ne vit que du vide. Il poussa un cri avant de comprendre.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est une cape d'invisibilité !

Les capes d'invisibilité étaient plutôt rares et leur pouvoir duraient indéfiniment.

- Vous m'offrez une cape d'invisibilité ? Sérieusement ? demanda James en regardant successivement ses parents alors qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot adéquat.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne te l'offre pas, on ne te la transmet. lui dit son père en souriant.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne l'ai pas acheté. Je l'ai moi-même reçu de mon père qui l'a reçu de son propre père.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est dans la famille ?

- Exactement. Depuis des générations et des générations. Et la tradition veut qu'on l'offre à son fils lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

- Wouha ! fut tout ce que James trouva à dire.

Mr et Mrs Potter sourirent.

- J'avoue cependant que j'ai eu du mal à m'en séparer. Elle va me manquer. dit son père en faisant la moue.

- Oh allons ! Tu as assez fait de folie avec cette cape ! lui lança Mrs Potter en riant.

- C'est vrai. admit Mr Potter. À présent, c'est à ton tour fiston.

James rayonnait. C'était le plus cadeau de toute sa vie sans conteste.

- Oui mais ton père a oublié de te dire qu'à la base c'était la mienne. grogna l'oncle de James.

Celui-ci tourna vers lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Hé bien comme je suis l'aîné, c'est moi qui en hérité. Mais comme je n'ai pas eu d'enfants, je l'ai donné à ton père lorsque ta mère est tombée enceinte.

James hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation de sa cape, car désormais, c'était la sienne. Et il comptait bien en profiter lorsqu'il serait de retour à Poudlard. Cette petite merveille allait beaucoup l'aider lors de ses virées nocturnes avec Sirius.

**[...] **

Pétunia refusa de sortir de sa chambre et ce fut Mr Evans qui dû aller la convaincre en lui disant que sa petite sœur ne cessait de pleurer. Pétunia finit donc par descendre le soir. Elle trouva sa sœur dans les bras de sa mère qui tentait de la consoler. Elle pinça les lèvres mais croisant le regard sévère de son père, elle finit par regarder sa benjamine.

- Salut. se força t-elle à dire.

Puis elle s'approcha de Lily et à contre cœur, elle la serra dans ses bras. Mais Lily sentit très clairement sa froideur. Sa sœur ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné.

- Bien, je vais aller prépare le dîner. annonça Mrs Evans.

Elle poussa un petit soupire tandis qu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine. Mr Evans décida d'aller l'aider afin de laisser les deux filles seules. Cependant, Pétunia ne semblait pas du tout enclin à vouloir se réconcilier.

- Tu... tunie. l'appela doucement Lily en levant ses yeux rouges vers elle.

- Quoi ? répondit cette dernière d'un ton cinglant.

- Je... tu m'as manqué.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

Mais Pétunia ne semblait pas du tout convaincue. Elle jeta un regard vers la cuisine avant de se retourner vers Lily en la regardant méchamment :

- Depuis quand les monstres se soucient-ils des autres ?

_Monstre._ C'était le même mot qu'elle avait employé sur le quai le 1 septembre. Ce fut trop pour la pauvre Lily. Elle éclata en sanglot avant de s'enfuir à l'étage dans sa chambre. Elle entendit vaguement les reproche de ses parents à Pétunia. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle perdait encore un peu plus sa sœur. Le fossé semblait se creuser entre elles. Les vacances allaient être longues, très longues.

Le lendemain, la situation ne s'améliora pas. Lily, qui ne pouvait en supportait davantage, sortit de la maison après s'être emmitouflée dans un épais manteau. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons et une épaisse couche recouvrait déjà le sol. Ses pas crissaient dans la neige tandis qu'elle avançait. Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans le parc, là où tout avait commencé pour elle. C'était ici que Severus lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. Souriant malgré elle, la petite rouquine s'assit sur la balançoire. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi sa sœur ne pouvait pas accepter sa nature et lui pardonner ? Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si c'était elle la sorcière. Combien elle aurait donné pour que sa sœur en soit aussi une ? Oh sans doute tout ce qu'elle possédait. Lily était si chagrinée qu'elle ressentait pas le froid qu'il faisait. Le froid qui s'était installé entre sa sœur et elle était bien plus insupportable.

- Lily ?

Il lui sembla qu'une voix familière l'appelait. Pourtant, elle était certaine de rêver.

- Lily ? répéta la voix plus fort.

Sortant de ses pensées, Lily releva la tête et reconnut Severus qui la regardait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Lily.

- Je pourrais te poser la même questionner. remarqua t-il.

- Tunie.

- Mes parents.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, partageant la même peine. À cet instant, Lily prit conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir Severus. Et en cet instant, tout semblait si facile entre eux. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait surmonter sa peine, elle le savait. Il l'a comprenait parfaitement, vivant en quelques sortes une même situation familiale difficile. Et ils étaient là, ensemble, pouvant parler à l'autre sans retenue. Et ce que fit Lily. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Elle regrettait vraiment que Severus ne fut pas son frère. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Lily appréciait beaucoup ses amis de Poudlard mais elle sentait que ce n'était la même chose. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi si proches d'eux que de Severus. En plus à Poudlard, sa relation avec Severus était compliquée à cause de leur différente maison. Leurs amis respectifs n'acceptaient pas l'ami de l'autre. Ce qui rendait difficile de pouvoir se parler. Alors qu'ici, il n'y avait qu'eux. Personne pour les juger. Pas même Pétunia qui désormais n'espionnait plus sa sœur.

Lily ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta là avec Severus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que lorsqu'elle rentra enfin chez elle, elle sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Elle souriait même. Sa mère s'était inquiétée de la voir partir aussi longtemps mais en voyant le sourire de sa fille, elle ne lui fit aucun reproche. Noël arriva mais il fut bien triste en raison du fait que sa sœur faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle ne reçut d'ailleurs aucun cadeau d'elle alors que l'année passée, Pétunia lui en avait fait un. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir le cadeau de Lily lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'elle avait offert à leurs parents : des tasses qui parlaient, un cadeau du professeur Slughorn. Heureusement, Lily n'eut pas à souffrir trop du comportement de sa sœur car elle s'arrangea pour voir Severus tous les jours malgré le froid. Lily n'osait pas l'inviter chez elle, de peur d'aggraver davantage les choses avec Pétunia. Elle lui avait certes proposé avant les vacances, mais à présent, elle savait que c'était inutile. De toute manière, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Les jours où il ne neigeait pas, ils en profitaient pour faire des bonhommes de neige ou encore des batailles de boules de neige.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Lily serra son ami dans ses bras pour la première fois et lui donna un bisou sur la joue, le remerciant d'être là pour elle.

- Tu es mon soleil, Severus. lui dit-elle en riant.

Mais ce que Lily ne sut pas ce jour-là, c'est que Severus, qui avait déjà le béguin pour elle, tomba éperdument amoureux d'elle.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai toujours bien apprécié le personnage de rogue et ce d'autant plus lorsqu'on apprend enfin la vérité sur ce mystérieux personnage. Son amitié et son amour pour Lily est belle. Et je tiens beaucoup à la souligner dans ma fiction. Pour Lily aussi, elle compte énormément. **

**Bien, il ne reste que 2 chapitres avant la fin de la première année. La prochaine fois, ce sera les soupçons au rendez-vous ;)**

**Enjoy**


	7. Rapprochement et soupçons fondés

**Bonjour ! Me voici avec le chapitre 6. Lily ne sera pas beaucoup présente dans ce chapitre mais j'ai modifié de façon à ce qu'elle y soit tout de même. **

**Bien c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première année. Et oui déjà ! Je ne compte pas m'attarder trop sur cette année car personnellement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à raconter d'autant plus que c'est de loin l'année la moins intéressante pour moi. Je survole va t-on dire de manière assez générale mais les détails qui sont importants, je le prends le temps de l'écrire tout de même. Voilà sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rapprochement et soupçons fondés**

Lily n'était pas fâchée de retourner à Poudlard. Bien qu'elle avait passé de formidables journées avec Severus dans la neige, le château lui manquait ainsi que ses deux amies, Alice et Mary. Et puis surtout elle avait hâte de quitter sa sœur car elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Bien que cela lui brisait le cœur, elle préférait tout de même partir loin de sa sœur, c'était plus facile ainsi.

Le matin de la rentrée, Lily fut seulement accompagnée de son père car sa mère elle, avait été ramenée sa sœur à son collège Moldu.

- Prend soin de toi ma chérie et continue de bien travailler. lui dit Mr Evans sur le quai.

- Oui c'est promis. Au revoir papa.

Lily embrassa et serra son père avant de monter dans le train. Elle ne trouva pas Severus mais tomba rapidement sur le compartiment de ses deux amies. Avec un petit sourire, Lily se glissa dedans.

**[...]**

James avait hâte de retourner au château et surtout, de revoir Sirius. Il voulait à tout prix lui montrer sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle leur sera d'une grand utilité, oh ça oui !

Alors qu'il sillonnait le train à la recherche de son ami tout en traînant sa valise, James déboucha dans un couloir où Peter Pettigrow faisait face, seul, à deux élèves bien plus grand que lui. James comprit rapidement que Peter était en mauvaise posture. Le jeune Gryffondor n'hésita pas une seule seconde et prononça la première formule qui lui passait par la tête :

_- Wingardium Leviosa !_

Aussitôt, les baguettes des deux élèves s'envolèrent dans les airs pour venir se poser tranquillement dans la main de James. Les deux intéressés se retournèrent, furieux. Et James reconnut Malefoy et la cousine de Sirius, Narcissa Black.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela Potter. lui lança froidement Malefoy.

- Vous n'avez pas marre de vous en prendre à plus faibles que vous ? demanda James loin de paraître intimidé.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. lui répondit froidement Narcissa.

- Allez, tu vas être un gentil garçon et nous rendre bien sagement nos baguettes. lui dit Malefoy en tendant la main et s'avançant lentement vers lui.

James n'hésita pas une seule seconde et attaqua. Il savait que sinon, il n'aurait aucune chance de remporter un duel à main nue avec Malefoy.

_- Petrificus Totallus !_ cria t-il.

Et Malefoy tomba face contre terre, incapable de bouger sous le rire moquer de James et sous le cri de Narcissa.

- Tu fais moins le malin à présent ! se moqua James.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Narcissa. Cette dernière se mordait la lèvre. Le jeune Gryffondor hésitait à lui lancer un sort étant donné que c'était une fille et ce même si c'était elle qui avait entraîné ses camarades dans la forêt interdite. Il remarqua également que Peter avait disparu. Il avait sûrement dû prendre la fuite, ce trouillard. Et alors que les deux jeunes continuaient à se fixer dans les yeux sans bouger, la porte derrière Narcissa s'ouvrit et une tête brune apparut.

- Malefoy, tu t'en prends encore à des premières années ?

Narcissa se retourna et James reconnut la deuxième cousine de Sirius, Andromeda et derrière elle, Peter le visage déterminé. Apparemment, il était allé cherché de l'aide au lieu de s'enfuir tout bonnement. Andromeda était légèrement plus grande que sa cadette et son regard était dur. Elle regarda rapidement Malefoy à terre, James debout devant lui avec trois baguettes dans les mains et enfin Narcissa. Elle croisa les bras en regardant cette dernière.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends toujours part à ces méfaits ma sœur ? lui demanda Andromeda.

- Et pourquoi pas ? lui répondit sa cadette sur un ton de défi.

- Parce que je suis préfète en chef, voilà pourquoi ! Je vais être dans l'obligation de faire un rapport au professeur Slughorn et si jamais je vous reprends encore une fois, je demanderai qu'on vous retire votre badge de préfet ! gronda t-elle.

- Bien. répondit simplement Narcissa.

Cette dernière se tourna vers James.

- Aurais-tu la gentillesse de lui demander de nous rendre nos baguettes ? dit-elle à sa sœur.

Andromeda soupira et fit signe à James de s'exécuter. Celui-ci hocha la tête, passa devant Narcissa et se rangea auprès de la brune. Après quoi, il lança la baguette ainsi que celle de Maledoy à Narcissa qui les rattrapa au vol. Andromeda lui tourna le dos et poussa devant elle les deux Gryffondor.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher. dit-elle à Peter.

Celui-ci esquiva un petit sourire.

- Quand à toi, je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée. Défier deux Serpentard de 5 et 6 années à toi tout seul !

- Ba, je n'ai pas peur.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Tu es comme Sirius, intrépide, courageux et tête brûlée. Je comprends à présent pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien.

- En parlant de lui, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Si. Il est avec moi dans mon compartiment.

- Super ! Je peux venir ?

- Bien sûr !

- Peter ! Tu viens avec nous ? demanda James.

- D'accord. répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Tout trois traversèrent les couloirs du train jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent au compartiment d'Andromeda. James vit rapidement Sirius, assis nonchalamment, en grande conversation avec un garçon que James ne connaissait pas ainsi que Remus.

Au moment où James posa sa main sur la porte du compartiment, Andromeda l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Au fait, évite de lui poser toute question au sujet de ses vacances. À chaque grandes fêtes comme Noël, la famille se réunit et heu disons que ce ne fut vraiment pas le meilleur Noël de Sirius. Par contre, je pense que tu es tout à fait capable de le faire rire. lui dit Andromeda.

James hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant tandis que l'autre garçon le salua poliment.

- Ah c'es toi James ? lui demanda t-il.

- Heu oui c'est moi.

- Meda m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je m'appelle Ted Tonks, son petit ami. se présenta t-il.

James lui sourit tandis qu'il se hâta de raconter à Sirius qu'il avait une chose fascinante à lui montrer dès ce soir. Celui-ci sourit et Ted proposa d'entamer une partie de carte. Tout le monde accepta. James, Remus et Peter firent équipe et perdirent de peu. Après la partie, Andromeda se leva pour aller faire sa ronde de préfète.

Le soir, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.

- Enfin ! Je meurs de faim. s'exclama Peter dont on pouvait effectivement entendre le ventre gargouiller.

James, Sirius, Remus et même Ted esquivèrent un sourire. Ce dernier les abandonna pour aller retrouver ses amis.

- Je ne savais pas que ta cousine avait un petit ami. avoua James à Sirius tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin pour le château.

- C'est parce que c'est un Né-Moldu. Et comme tu connais ma super famille, elle ne le crie pas haut et fort.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Alors c'est quoi cette chose fabuleuse que tu voulais me montrer ? demanda avidement Sirius.

- Plus tard. lui répondit James car Remus et Peter étaient toujours à leurs côtés.

James commençait à beaucoup les apprécier les deux car depuis l'incident d'Halloween, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas encore assez amis pour qu'il se décide à leur montrer sa cape. Sirius, partageant son avis, hocha la tête.

- Salut les garçons ! lança une voix radieuse dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Mary qui se dépêchait de les rejoindre.

- Salut. lui répondit joyeusement Sirius.

- Tu n'es pas avec les filles ?

- Non. Je les ai perdus en sortant du train. expliqua Mary.

James dû attendre patiemment la fin du dîner ainsi que Remus et Peter s'endorment pour qu'il puisse enfin sortir sa cape d'invisibilité de sa valise.

- Wouha ! s'exclama à voix basse Sirius.

Bien qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie une cape d'invisibilité, Sirius su immédiatement ce que c'était.

- Où tu l'as eu ? demanda Sirius.

- Par mon père. Héritage familiale. Il m'a raconté que ça fait des générations et des générations qu'elle est dans la famille et qu'on se la transmet de père en fils ou de mère en fille.

- Ca, c'est carrément géniale. Cette petite merveille va beaucoup nous aider pour nos virées nocturnes. lança Sirius tandis qu'il touchait l'étoffe.

- N'est-ce pas ? J'y ai pensé aussitôt !

- Je peux l'essayer ?

- Je t'en prie.

Sirius se saisit de la cape et l'enfila. L'effet fut immédiat et le jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper un autre " wouha " admiratif.

- J'en ai toujours rêvé. C'est fantastique !

James sourit, ravi que son ami partage ses idées. Il avait hâte d'aller l'essayer sur le terrain mais les deux garçons jugèrent que ce soir il était trop tard. Ils l'essaieraient dès le lendemain.

Les cours reprirent et les élèves durent à nouveau replonger dans leurs manuels, grimoires ou parchemins. Peter fut le premier à se plaindre lorsqu'il reçurent leur premier devoir du semestre. Le soir, James et Sirius attendirent patiemment que tout le monde se couche pour sortir. Dès qu'ils furent dans la salle commune, James les enveloppa tout les deux sous la cape. Comme ils étaient que des enfants, ils avaient bien assez de place pour eux deux sans être encombrés. Ils pouvaient marcher aisément dans le château et c'était un sentiment de puissance que d'être dissimulé sous la cape. Ils avaient l'impression que rien ne pouvait les arrêter sauf peut-être...

- Miaou !

James et Sirius baissèrent la tête et aperçurent avec horreur Miss Geigne, assise sur leur gauche, ses grands yeux fixés sur eux. Mince alors ! Elle avait dû sentir leur présence bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas les voir. James pesta et Sirius lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire taire. Au bout d'un moment, la chatte fila rapidement.

- Elle est sûrement allée prévenir Rusard. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sirius.

- Ba, Rusard ne pourra pas nous trouver lui même si sa chatte sent notre présence. Mais filons quand même. On va faire un tour dans le parc ?

- C'est parti !

James et Sirius se dépêchèrent de repartir dans l'autre sens et ils descendirent rapidement vers le hall. Ils réussirent à se faufiler dehors, la porte n'ayant pas été verrouillée.

Dehors, il faisait bien froid mais les deux garçons étaient bien trop enraidis par la possession de la cape et de leur escapade.

- On va faire un tour près de la forêt ? proposa Sirius.

- D'accord !

Malheureusement pour eux, la chance ne fut pas en leur faveur. À peine eurent-ils mis les pieds dans la forêt qu'ils entendirent un aboiement.

- Oh non !

Ils avaient commis d'autant plus l'erreur d'ôter la cape. Ils voulurent rebrousser chemin, mais il se cognèrent contre quelque chose de très grand ce qui les firent tomber par terre. Deux secondes plus tard, ils furent soulevés dans les airs par leur col de leur chemise.

- Dis donc vous deux, je peux savoir ce que vous vous fabriquez ici ? gronda une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Les deux garçons levèrent des yeux timides vers le visage furieux d'Hagrid.

- Ah Hagrid c'est vous ? demanda innocemment James.

Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionna pas.

- Sa ne prend pas avec moi James ! Tout les deux, je viens de prendre la main dans le sac ! Vous n'avez rien à faire dans la forêt surtout à cette heure-ci !

- Vous allez nous dénoncer ? interrogea Sirius en croisant le regard de James.

- Non, pas cette fois-ci. Je sais que vous risquerez de vous faire renvoyer. Cependant, si je vous surprends encore une fois, je ne serai pas aussi clément ! grogna Hagrid tandis qu'il reposait à terre les deux Gryffondor.

Son chien arriva et se mit à aboyer joyeusement.

- Bon, on va rentrer au château.

Les deux garçons n'essayèrent même pas de discuter. Ils suivirent gentiment Hagrid jusqu'au château. Mais ce dernier les raccompagna jusqu'à leur salle commune afin de s'assurer personnellement qu'ils ne tenteraient pas un autre petit détour.

- Bon, on s'en sort pas si mal. commenta Sirius une fois le portrait de la grosse dame franchit.

- Oui, c'est vrai. On a manqué de prudence. La prochaine fois, il faudra mieux préparer notre coup.

- Ouais. approuva Sirius en laissant échapper un bâillement.

Et tout deux, acceptant la défaire, se dirigèrent vers le dortoir. Mais avant qu'ils n'eurent atteint les escaliers, il y eut un bruit de quelqu'un qui trébuche suivit d'un grognement et enfin d'une chute. Les deux garçons se regardèrent étonnés avant de foncer pour voir qui c'était. Quelle fut leur surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Peter.

- Peter ?

- Ba qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Peter semblait vraiment mal à l'aise de s'être fait découvert. Il se tortillait les mains et il ne cessait de regarder partout sauf les deux Gryffondor.

- C'est à dire que... commença ce dernier.

- Allez va-y ! On ne va pas te manger ! s'impatienta James.

- Bom d'accord. Je vous attendez.

- Tu nous attendais ? répéta Sirius qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oui.

- Tu savais qu'on était parti faire un tour ? demanda James étonné.

- Oui. répéta Peter toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

James et Sirius se regardèrent avant de fixer à nouveau Peter. Visiblement, il leur cachait quelque chose.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? demanda Sirius.

Et Peter finit par avouer que cela faisait un moment avant Noël qu'il les espionnait et qu'il savait pour leur virée. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait très envie de venir avec eux mais il n'osait pas leur demander et il avait aussi peur de se faire prendre.

- Et depuis tu restes là à nous espionner ?

- Heu oui.

- Ba quel idiot ! s'exclama James en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

- Si tu voulais venir avec nous, fallait le dire plutôt ! renchérit Sirius.

Peter sembla être étonné mais très satisfait que les deux autres le prenne aussi bien.

- Bon et en fait tu ne nous a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu nous attendais ce soir. lui rappela Sirius.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Ben en fait je voulais vous prévenir qu'Hagrid se promenait dans la forêt.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Parce... parce que je me suis renseigné. avoua Peter en devenant cramoisi.

- Tu as espionné Hagrid ? demanda James impressionné.

- Pas vraiment. Enfin oui et non. J'ai également fait mes recherches. Et je sais quels jours il patrouille et quels jours non.

James et Sirius n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Peter, celui qu'ils avaient toujours cru trouillard et incapable de prendre des initiatives, se révélait en fait être une mine d'or d'information.

- Mais c'est géniale ! s'exclama James, ravi.

- Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir élargir nos vadrouilles ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

Peter sourit un peu.

- Alors vous m'acceptez avec vous ?

- Bien sûr ! lui répondirent les deux autres.

À compter de ce soir, Peter devint beaucoup plus proche de James et Sirius. Il commença à les suivre un peu partout, leur faisant part des ses informations. Si bien que leur prochaine virée nocturne se révéla être un succès et malgré le peu d'enthousiasme de Peter à entrer dans la forêt interdite, il finit par suivre les deux autres partout. Ce grand changement amena également Remus à passer plus de temps avec les deux garçons étant donné qu'il causait souvent avec Peter. Bien que timide et coincé, Remus était très sympathique et plus courageux que Peter. Il avait aussi parfois d'excellentes idées, ce qui apportait un plus aux plans des trois autres. Lily et ses amis remarquèrent rapidement que les 4 garçons passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Et Lily ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque comme quoi James et Sirius avaient une mauvaise influence sur Remus.

- Et voilà tu recommences Evans ! lui avait répondit Sirius agacé.

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien compris ! Tu recommences à fourrer ton nez partout Evans !

- N'importe quoi. Je soulignais juste une chose.

- Oui, hé bien ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Bien sûr que oui. Remus est mon ami et je serais vraiment triste s'il devenait un idiot comme James et toi.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de nous traiter d'idiots ?

- Heu c'est plus ou moins cela.

- Là tu dépasses les bornes Evans ! Si tu continues, je te jettes un sort.

- Peuh ! Tu n'oses pas !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais j'en suis sûre.

- N'importe quoi. Je te jettes un sort quand je veux.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que dans ce cas je ne vois toujours rien venir ?

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas le regretter !

- Arrête, je vais avoir peur.

La dispute aurait bien pu continuer encore longtemps si James et Mary n'étaient pas intervenus à temps. La relation entre Lily et Sirius se corsait de plus en plus. Et les deux intéressés se faisaient la tête pendant des semaines entières !  
C'est ainsi que le mois de janvier ainsi que celui de février s'écoula. Bien entendu, il y a eut d'autres match de Quidditch dont le deuxième de Gryffondor. La maison or et rouge remporta son match contre les Poufoussfle de très peu, les hissant à la 3 place. Leur équipe n'avait vraiment pas de très bon joueurs. Et puis le mois de mars s'installa, amenant avec lui les premiers beaux jours annonçant gentiment la fin de l'hiver. Cependant, James avait remarqué quelque chose qu'il lui avait échappé lors du premier semestre. Son rapprochement avec Remus l'avait incité à faire plus attention à lui. Il observa donc qu'à deux reprises, son camarade fut absent pendant ces deux mois d'une durée de 3 jours. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était certain d'avoir déjà remarqué cela au moins une fois lors du premier semestre. Curieux, James se promit d'y prêter plus attention. Autre point que James remarqua, l'animosité entre la maison Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ce n'était pas seulement contre les premières années que les verts s'acharnaient. Il semblait y avoir une guerre qui datait de très longtemps.

**[...]**

Lily oublia bien vite ses malheurs de ses vacances de Noël. Bien qu'elle n'eut plus les mêmes moments de seul à seul avec Severus. Ce dernier, pour sa part, semblait lui d'un certain côté heureux d'avoir retrouvé le château. D'ailleurs, il semblait à Lily qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour venir la voir le plus souvent possible, ce qui était de déplaire à la petite rouquine. Le seul inconvénient, c'était les regards réprobateurs d'Alice et de Mary. Lily avait tenté à plusieurs reprises que Severus et ses deux amies sympathisent, mais ce fut en vain. Et Lily y renonça au grand soulagement de Severus. Au mois de janvier, Lily fêta douzième anniversaire. Parmi ses cadeaux, elle avait reçu un très beau journal intime de la part de ses parents.

- Tiens c'est quoi ? demanda Alice en examinant un stylo qui allait avec.

- On appelle ça un stylo. lui répondit Lily.

- Un stylo ?

- Oui. C'est pour écrire. Les Moldus en utilisent beaucoup. Tiens regarde.

Lily appuya sur le bouton à l'extrémité du stylo et une mine apparut.

- Ah d'accord ! Hé bien c'est très pratique. En plus, tu n'as pas besoin de tremper ta mine.

- Hm. Je me demande en fait si je vais utiliser mon journal. commenta Lily.

- Quoi ? T'es folle ou quoi ? Il est bien trop beau pour ne pas l'utiliser.

- Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire.

- Oh ça cela viendra en temps voulu. Et si tu as peur qu'on te le lise, jettes un sort afin que toi seul puisse l'ouvrir.

- Ah c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais faire ça !

Parmi ses autres cadeaux, Lily reçut un grand paquet de friandise de la part de ses amies.

- Merci les filles.

- Pas de quoi. répondirent-elles.

Cependant, Lily constata que sa sœur ne lui avait rien offert tout comme à Noël. Elle ressentit un nouveau pincement au cœur.

Bien qu'elle n'avait pas de secret pour son meilleur ami, Lily décida tout de même de ne pas lui parler de son journal. Comment dire, c'était intime et cela était assez féminin après tout non ?

- Tu te rends compte ? Nous sommes déjà en mars ? lui disait ce jour-là Severus.

Ils se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard.

- C'est vrai. J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier Noël. Tu as été voir le match au fait ?

- Ouais. Notre équipe se débrouille plutôt bien. En revanche, la vôtre... commença Severus en ricanant.

Lily hocha la tête et sourit à son tour. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout une bonne équipe.

- On a un bon gardien mais sinon c'est vrai, on n'a pas une très bonne équipe. Mais je pense que cela va changer l'année prochaine.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- Hé bien James et Mary veulent intégrer l'équipe.

- Ah oui.

Lily remarqua que son ami fit la grimace lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de James.

- Sa ne s'arrange pas entre vous ? interrogea t-elle.

- Non. C'est un crétin, lui ainsi que Black.

- Ca, c'est bien vrai. Je ne les aime pas vraiment non plus. En particulier Black en fait. On se dispute pas mal. Et sinon avec les Serpentard ?

- Sa va. Ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça. Ils peuvent même être sympa parfois.

- Ca c'est bien. lui répondit gentiment Lily.

Severus esquiva un sourire auquel la petite rouquine lui répondit.

**[...]**

Vers la mi-mars, James constata à nouveau l'absence de Remus. Et d'ailleurs, il lui avait semblait que le jeune garçon avait l'air malade. Il décida de faire part de ses soupçons à Sirius.

- Oui j'ai remarqué aussi. Alors je lui ai demandé.

- C'est vrai ? Et il t'as dit quoi ?

- Ben qu'il était malade.

- Pendant 3 jours ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as pas fait attention qu'il s'absentait pendant plus ou moins 3 jours ?

- Heu non pas vraiment. Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, il me semble bien que tu as raison.

- Tu crois qu'il a une maladie importante de ce fait qu'il tombe souvent malade ?

- Sais pas. Peut-être bien qui sait. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi aussi.

- D'accord.

Lorsque Remus revint, James ne manqua pas de lui poser la question. Ce dernier rosit un peu mais lui répondu très clairement :

- Oui j'ai une petite santé. Mais en fait, je vais aussi voir ma mère. Elle aussi elle est très souvent malade.

- Tu aurais hérité ça d'elle ?

- Peut-être bien. On ne sait pas vraiment. Petit, j'ai été à St-Mangouste mais ils n'ont rien découvert de particulier.

- Ah d'accord.

Etrangement, James n'arrivait pas à croire tout à fait Remus sur parole. Il avait la très nette sensation qu'il leur mentait un peu. Il interrogea Sirius s'ils devaient aussi poser la question à Peter.

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est notre ami à présent.

- Tu as raison. avait approuvé James.

Il s'avérait que même Peter avait remarqué les absences de Remus. En fait, il les avait remarqué déjà bien avant Noël, mais il n'avait pas osé leur en parler.

- Et alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda avidement James.

- Je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose. J'ai découvert un truc en janvier. leur répondit Peter.

James et Sirius ouvrirent de grands yeux. Une fois de plus, ils étaient surpris en bien par Peter. Décidément, ce garçon était bien plus curieux qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. En revanche, il lui manquait cruellement le courage. Les trois garçons s'assurèrent que Remus était bien parti avant que Peter n'ose fouiller dans ses affaires. Il finit par ressortir ce qu'il avait vu. Il le montra aux deux autres. C'était un cahier de dessin et Remus avait marqué l'une d'elles de façon à ce qu'il puisse retrouver facilement la page. Il avait dessiné en grand une pleine lune.

- Pourquoi il a dessiné ça ? demanda Sirius.

Mais James commençait à y voir clair. Remus se faisait porter malade chaque mois mais jamais à la même date. Et il restait absent pendant 3 jours entiers.

- Et j'ai aussi remarqué deux trois fois que c'était pendant la pleine lune qu'il était malade. ajouta Peter.

- Tu as observé cela depuis le début de l'année ?

- Seulement vers novembre. Et une fois j'ai oubli de vérifier.

Sirius ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Il venait de comprendre à son tour.

- Oh mon dieu, Remus serait un... un ...

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. affirma James.

* * *

**Oui certains me diront que c'est nul de finir ainsi ce chapitre. Mais en même temps, il me semble que c'est pas très compliqué de savoir ce qu'allait dire Sirius. Alors comment ce chapitre ? Vos impressions ?**

**La prochaine fois, je vous posterai le dernier chapitre racontant cette première année. Je suis contente d'être arrivée déjà jusqu'ici. Cependant, je ne suis encore qu'au début, bien au début de ma fiction. Ce sera une grande fiction avec aux alentours de 100 chapitres. Ce qui fait que je n'ai même pas encore écrit un dixième ha ha ! Bon je vais arrêter de vous ennuyer avec ...**

**James : Tiens t'as enfin compris que t'ennuie tout le monde ?**

**Wizard06 : Heu qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi ? 0_0**

**James : Hé bien je m'incruste. Cela fait longtemps que j'avais envie de le faire quand je voyais tout ton bavardage inutile et ennuyeux !**

**Wizard06 : Bon je vais faire comme si rien n'était. Je disais donc que la prochaine fois, ce sera le dernier chapitre et...**

**James : Et que bien sûr je serai à l'honneur ! Comme toujours !**

**Sirius : Ah non justement. C'est toujours de toi et d'Evans qu'il en est question ! **

**James : Parce que je suis plus populaire que toi mon vieux.**

**Sirius : Ah bon ? Tu crois ça. Tu sais c'est beau de rêver.**

**James : Je te ferais remarquer que c'est ainsi depuis maintenant 6 chapitres mon pauvre ! Et sa va durer encore un très long moment !**

**Sirius ! Je m'en fiche. Je vais me faufiler en douce dans les documents de Wizard06 et je changerai la donne !**

**Wizards06 : Quoi ? Hé sa ne va pas la tête ou quoi ?**

**Sirius : T'inquiète. Je jetterai un sort afin que tu ne remarques rien. Après tout t'es juste une Moldue.**

**Wizard06 : Ah ba merci cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**James : Je t'empêcherai vieux. Par contre, j'y mettrai mon grain de sel pour enlever tes bavardages ennuyeux Wizard06 :D**

**Sirius : Ca, c'est qu'on verra !**

**Wizard06 : *sort discrètement * Ouf enfin seule ! Bon je disais que la prochaine fois, nos Gryffondor vont prendre leur revanche d'Halloween ;) Et je terminera par le banquet de fin d'année !**

**Peter : Oh oui le banquet. J'ai déjà faim rien que d'y penser !**

**Wizard06 : Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi TT_TT**

**Peter : Ba quoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal non ?**

**Wizard06 : Laisse tomber. * part ***

**Enjoy !**


	8. La revanche des Gryffondor

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je suis très contente car je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre qui clore cette première année (= J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien avec !**

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : La revanche des Gryffondor**_

James, Sirius et Peter décidèrent de garder pour eux leur découverte. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à faire part à Remus de leur soupçon. Car oui, ils n'étaient pas totalement convaincus. D'autant plus qu'ils redoutaient la réaction de leur ami. Par contre, ils savaient très bien que ce dernier ne leur avouerait jamais la vérité. C'était à eux de lui dire, au bon moment.

À la fin du mois de mars, James fêta son anniversaire.

- Oh ! Tu m'as offert un cadeau ! s'exclama James surexcité.

- Ouais, j'ai économisé pour pouvoir te l'acheter. lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

James s'empressa de déballer le cadeau pour y découvrir _le Quidditch à travers les âges_.

- Ca, c'est bien ! Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

James continua d'ouvrir ses paquets. Remus, Peter et Mary lui avaient offert une grosse boîte de friandises comprenant des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles ainsi que des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. James remercia ses amis tandis qu'il prit soin de s'habiller convenablement pour son anniversaire. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à dompter ses cheveux qui continuaient à partir dans les sens.

- Ba, laissez-les comme ça ! ria Sirius en voyant les efforts que déployait son ami.

James finit en effet par laisser tomber et suivit son ami dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Peter et de Remus. Les trois Gryffondor faisaient comme si rien n'était et se comportaient de la même manière que d'habitude. Et Remus ne soupçonna rien du tout mais il semblait heureux d'avoir des amis.

À la table des Gryffondor, James reçut une lettre de ses parents pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire ainsi que leur cadeau et finalement la Gazette du sorcier.

- Quoi de neuf ? lui demanda Sirius la bouche pleine à craquer.

- Un employé du ministère a disparu. lui répondit James qui avait parcouru d'un coup d'œil la manchette.

- C'est un coup de...

- Je ne sais pas.

À ce moment, les filles arrivèrent et s'assirent en face des garçons.

- Joyeux anniversaire James. lui lança Mary.

- Merci. Et merci pour le cadeau.

- Pas de quoi.

- Hm pf ? C'est ton anniversaire James ? demanda Lily qui sortait de ses pensées.

- Oui.

- T'as déjà oublié ? Pourtant c'était encore hier que j'ai emballé le cadeau avec les garçons.

- Ah oui.

Mary, James, Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé. Visiblement, Lily était sur une autre planète. Après le déjeuner, les 7 Gryffondor partirent pour leur cours.

Lorsque le mois d'avril s'installa, les beaux jours commençaient à revenir et on était ravi de pouvoir sortir et de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Les vacances de Pâques approchaient mais même les premières années avaient pas mal de travail. Seuls James et Sirius ne travaillaient pour ainsi dire jamais.

- Vous savez qu'il faut impérativement réussir les examens finaux pour entrer en deuxième ? leur lança un soir Remus tandis qu'il finissait de rédiger un devoir en compagnie de Peter alors que James et Sirius jouaient une partie d'échec.

- Ouais. répondit évasivement Sirius plongé dans son jeu.

- Et vous comptez faire comment si vous n'étudiez jamais ? insista Remus.

- Ba, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On improvisera. lui assura James alors qu'il perdait un fou.

Remus s'insista pas plus bien qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien comment ses deux nouveaux amis comptaient s'y prendre. Peter, lui, paniquait déjà rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer les examens.

**[...] **

- Tu te rends comptes ? On est déjà à Pâques ! Dans moins de 3 mois, on aura fini notre première année ! s'exclama Lily alors qu'elle était assise dans l'herbe du parc près de Severus.

- C'est vrai. C'est passé tellement vite.

- Il faut dire qu'on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

- Oui et même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui vient d'une famille de sorcier, il y a tant de choses à apprendre.

- C'est sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ces vacances ?

- Ma mère et moi on part comme chaque année voir ma grand-mère.

- Oh ! Cela doit te changer les idées.

- Oui, c'est pas trop mal. Je dois avouer que je m'amuse assez bien. Au moins, il n'y a pas de disputes. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

- Oh hé bien on va aller voir ma tante et mon oncle en Ecosse.

- Ah bon ? Tu as de la famille là-bas ?

- Oui, mon père a une sœur. Mais bon ce sont aussi des Moldus.

- Ah je vois.

- Bon au fait, tu as déjà fait le devoir pour Slughorn ?

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé très facile. _Expliquer les propriétés magiques du bézoard._

- Oui moi aussi.

Lily et Severus continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que des échos de voix leur parvinrent. Ils relevèrent aussitôt la tête et virent un petit groupe d'élèves non loin d'eux. Visiblement, ils se disputaient. Lily reconnut les cheveux blonds de Malefoy et de Narcissa. Aussitôt, elle se crispa. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'épisode d'Halloween.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Severus.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et s'approchèrent un peu. Ils virent que les deux autres élèves étaient des Gryffondor. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la tournure des évènements prendrait un mauvais coup.

- Tu te crois supérieur hein Malefoy ? disait le garçon de Gryffondor, la mine furieuse.

Il était un peu plus petit que le Serpentard mais il avait plus de carrure que lui et il ne semblait nullement impressionné.

- Je ne le crois, je le suis ! Espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! répliqua Malefoy avec dégoût.

Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette imité par les trois autres élèves. Très vite, toutes sortes de sortilèges fusèrent dans le parc et Lily et Severus durent s'écarter afin de ne pas se faire toucher par les sorts.

- SA SUFFIT ! vociféra alors une terrible voix dans le dos de Lily.

Cette dernière se retourna pour voir Hagrid arriver, la mine furieuse.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite où je vais chercher un professeur. menaça t-il en regardant les 4 élèves.

Malefoy et Narcissa abaissèrent aussitôt leur baguette et la rangèrent dans leur robe. Et lorsque le Serpentard passa devant Lily et Severus, son regard s'attarda sur eux et un mauvais rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec une Sang-de-Bourbe Rogue. dit-il.

Lily rougit et baissa la tête. Severus, lui, serra les poings et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Lorsque Malefoy fut suffisamment éloigné, Severus jura et Lily sourit faiblement.

- Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit ! lui lança Severus avec colère.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas y faire attention mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait le sens de cette terrible injure, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

- Cet imbécile croit qu'il est au-dessus de tout simplement parce qu'il est un sang-pur.

Lily, un peu refroidie par cet épisode, voulut rentrer et Severus la raccompagna. Dans le hall, ils furent bien vite mélangés à la foule. Un garçon avec une forte carrure bouscula par inadvertance Severus. Il tomba par terre et les affaires de son sac tombèrent également.

- Severus ! s'écria Lily.

Elle s'empressa d'aller aider son ami. Ensemble, ils eurent bien vite fait de tout remettre dans le sac. Mais lorsque Lily attrapa le dernier livre, elle fut frappée par son titre : _La magie noire : qu'est-ce qui la différencie de la magie traditionnelle ?_ Mais avant que la petite rouquine eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son ami lui prit le livre des mains et le fourra avec les autres, sans s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci. dit-il à Lily avec un sourire tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Je t'en prie.

Lily voulut alors lui demander des explications mais à nouveau, elle fut coupée :

- Lily ! cria une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Alice et Mary.

- Bon, on se voit mardi en cours. lui lança Severus qui partit de son côté.

Lily poussa alors un petit soupire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être omnisciente en magie pour comprendre que la magie noire était quelque chose de mauvais. Alors pourquoi son ami s'y intéressait-il ? C'était quelqu'un de bien, ça, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi s'intéresser à quelque chose d'aussi obscure ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Alice la faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

- Quoi ? Oh rien. Je réfléchissais juste.

- Ah bon. On y va ?

Lily hocha la tête et suivit ses deux amies dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mais rien ne put lui faire oublier ce livre des plus douteux. Cela lui faisait peur. Elle fut néanmoins distraire par l'arrivée de son chat qui lui avait sauté sur les genoux. Elle regarda également James et Sirius faire les idiots dans un coin ce qui lui arracha un sourire malgré elle.

**[...] **

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas tandis que de plus en plus d'élèves étaient plongés dans leurs révisions en vu des examens de fin d'année. Mais James et Sirius, eux, avaient d'autres projets en tête. Ils n'avaient toujours pas oublié Halloween et maintenant que les Serpentard semblaient avoir oublié, ils étaient bien décidés de se venger.

- Je vais faire manger des Dragées surprises au goût de troll à ma cousine. disait Sirius ce qui faisait rire James.

- Ce serait effectivement amusant, mais tu ne crois qu'elle mérite une punition plus sévère ?

- Si bien sûr que oui. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée si tu veux tout savoir.

- Moi non plus. On ne s'y connaît pas assez encore en matière de magie.

James et Sirius se retournèrent. Andromeda les observait avec un grand sourire, appuyé contre un mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Sirius ravi de la voir.

- Je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque quand je vous ai entendu.

Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Alors je vois que vous êtes toujours bien décidés à vous venger.

- Et comment !

- Tu as une idée ? lui demanda précipitamment Sirius.

- Oh ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent quand on est en 7 année, tu peux me croire.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard admiratif.

- Mais j'admets que j'aimerai beaucoup voir Narcissa manger une Dragée surprise au goût de troll. Sa va la rendre malade ! se réjouit Andromeda.

- Mais comment peut-on identifier les goûts ? Le but c'est bien que ce soit une surprise non ? demanda James.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais avec la magie, si tu t'y connais, tu peux tout régler. assura t-elle.

- Et toi tu sais t'y prendre ?

- Moi ? Non mais Ted sera ravi de faire cela pour vous. Comme c'est un Né-Moldu, hé bien ma chère sœur et son grand ami ne manquent jamais une opportunité de le traiter de vous savez quoi.

- Ils savent que tu sors avec lui ? lui demanda soudain Sirius un peu inquiet.

- Oh non bien sûr que non. Tu te doutes bien que ma sœur ne manquerait pas une telle occasion de me dénoncer à mes parents.

- Ah tant mieux. répondit Sirius soulagé.

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? s'étonna sa cousine.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Toi, tu es la seule à être normale dans notre famille de cinglée.

Andromeda eut un faible.

- Oui. Bon je vais toucher à mot à Ted. Je vous tiens au courant.

Elle leur lança un petit clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

- Avec ta cousine, les Serpentard n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. lança James.

- Ouais. Au fait, je pensais déjà à quelques idées.

- À quoi ?

- On pourrait commencer la journée par lancée quelques Bombabouses juste devant leur salle commune.

- Oui mais tu sais toi où elle sait leur salle ?

- Heu non.

James et Sirius se regardèrent avant de sourire.

- Peter ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux amis étaient en effet persuadés que Peter pouvait les aider. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de retourner à leur salle commune. Comme prévu, ils trouvèrent Peter en compagnie de Remus. Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre des deux garçons.

- Salut. commença James avec un grand sourire.

Remus leva la tête de son livre et les regarda longuement.

- Vous, vous avez une idée derrière la tête.

- Vrai. avoua James.

- Mais en fait, on a besoin de toi Peter.

- De moi ? s'étonna le concerné.

- Oui de toi.

- Et pourquoi faire ?

- Tu sais par hasard où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentard ? questionna Sirius.

- Hé bien... commença Peter en regardant Sirius.

Il semblait hésitant.

- Hé bien va-y, crache-le morceau. le pressa James.

- Oui. Mais vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda à nouveau Peter.

- À ton avis ?

Peter poussa un grognement tandis que Remus se mordait la lèvre.

- Vous voulez vous venger c'est cela hein ? murmura t-il finalement.

- Exactement ! répondit James.

- Ma cousine Andromeda qui est à Serdaigle, va nous aider. informa Sirius.

- Et si on se faisait attraper ? demanda Peter soudain inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! lui répondit aussitôt James.

Remus poussa un petit soupir tandis que Peter se mit à se ronger les oncles. À ce moment, Mary entra dans la salle commune. Elle vit les garçons et vint vers eux.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? leur demanda t-elle.

- On réfléchit à notre vengeance.

- Ah ! Vous comptez toujours le faire ? demanda Mary impressionnée.

- Evidemment !

- Super ! Dans ce cas, je veux êtres des vôtres ! dit-elle aussitôt avec un grand sourire.

- Des filles comme toi, il devrait en exister beaucoup plus. lui dit Sirius.

- Dîtes, si vous comptez faire un mauvais coup aux Serpentard, je peux peut-être vous aider ? lança un garçon depuis un fauteuil voisin.

C'était un garçon de troisième année avec des cheveux foncés et un visage chaleureux.

- Bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt James enthousiasme.

Le garçon s'approcha alors d'eux.

- Je m'appelle Frank Londubat. se présenta t-il.

**[...]**

Lily avait beaucoup de mal à croire que fin mai était déjà là. Dans une semaine, elle passerait ses examens finaux lui permettant d'entrer en deuxième année. Désormais, on ne voyait que des élèves qui révisaient leurs examens. La bibliothèque était anormalement bondée, donnant plus de travail que d'habitude à Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Pour sa part, Lily avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour ses révisions. De toute manière, il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien sa matière. Cependant, elle continuait à réviser chaque soir, comme tous les autres.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils font. lança un soir Alice alors qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant les examens et qu'elle regardait James et Sirius bavardaient joyeusement dans un coin.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. avoua Mary en levant les yeux de son livre.

- En tout les cas, ils n'ont encore rien révisés du tout. Je ne les ai pas vu ouvert une seule fois leurs livres. renchérit Alice.

- Ba, parce qu'ils ont les meilleurs notes, ils pensent qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'étudier. se moqua Lily.

- Ouais, ça doit être cela. approuva Alice.

- Je serais la première à en rire lorsqu'ils se planteront aux examens. continua la rouquine.

Mary, elle, ne dit rien.

Et les examens arrivèrent. Lily constata avec soulagement qu'elle connaissait pratiquement toutes les réponses. À la fin de l'épreuve de métamorphose, elle sortit avec le sourire.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? interrogea t-elle ses deux amies.

- Bien ! Finalement, c'était assez facile. lui répondit Mary avec un sourire.

- Alice ?

- Heu... sa va pas trop mal. Je pense que je m'en suis bien tirée en fin de compte.

À ce moment-là, les garçons les dépassèrent et Lily vit James et Sirius afficher un sourire triomphant.

- Franchement, c'était du gâteau ! déclara Sirius.

- Ouais, on aurait même pas eu besoin de réviser hier soir. ajouta James en baillant.

Lily arqua un sourcil agacé tandis qu'elle échangeait un regard avec les deux autres.

- Vous avez à peine réviser une demi-heure soir ! s'exclama Remus incrédule à côté d'eux.

- Ouais, une demi-heure de perdu.

- Finalement, ils sont tout simplement doués de nature. soupira Alice.

- Ouais, il faut croire. répondit Lily entre ses dents.

Les autres examens se déroulèrent de la même manière. James et Sirius se vantaient d'avoir à peine ouvert leurs notes. Et vu leur assurance, il ne faisait aucun doute sur le résultat de leurs examens. Et la toute dernière semaine, les résultats furent affichés sur un grand panneau, à l'entré de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde avait réussi, même Peter !

- J'y crois pas ! disait celui-ci.

- Mais si ! Tu vois, il faut que tu aies plus confiance en toi Peter ! lui répondit Sirius qui regardait avec satisfaction ses résultats.

- On s'est bien débrouillé. lança Alice avec un sourire.

- Wouha ! Vous avez eu les meilleures notes de la classe ! s'exclama soudain Mary en se tournant vers James et Sirius.

Tout le monde porta alors son attention sur leurs résultats et les deux concernées affichaient un air satisfait et supérieur.

- Comment vous avez fait ? Vous n'avez pratiquement rien étudiez ! fit remarquer Alice.

- Ba disons qu'on a en pas eu besoin ! répondit James avec un petit clin d'œil.

Lily se retint de faire un commentaire. Cependant, elle remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle avait obtenu la note maximale en potion et en sortilège tandis James et Sirius avaient eu juste la note inférieure. En gros, les deux seules matières où elle était meilleure qu'eux.

- Bon, après demain, ce sera le dernier jour. lança soudain Sirius.

- Oui, on le sait et alors ? demanda Lily qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

- Hé bien Sirius et moi, on a hâte !

- Et comment ! renchérit ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tout les deux ? demanda Lily en croisant les bras.

- Tu verras bien Evans. lui répondit Sirius déjà agacé par l'attitude que prenait la rouquine.

Mary, elle, évitait de regarder Lily car elle savait parfaitement de quoi parlez les deux garçons, d'autan plus qu'elle était dans le coup.

**[...]**

Lily était un peu triste de devoir quitter le château aussi longtemps. Elle commençait à prendre ses aises. En fait, elle était surtout triste de partir car elle pensait déjà savoir comment sa sœur l'accueillerait à son retour.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le dernier jour, elle constata que Mary était déjà levée mais pas Alice. Cette dernière s'éveillait à son tour.

- Jour. dit-elle en baillant longuement.

- Bonjour. lui répondit avec un grand sourire Lily.

Les deux filles s'apprêtèrent et descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Il régnait un brouhaha inhabituelle lorsqu'elles atteignirent les portes. De plus, il y avait une foule à l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas. lui répondit Lily en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que c'est le dernier jour ?

- Non, ça doit être autre chose.

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? lança soudain une voix joyeuse dans leur dos.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour faire face à Sirius qui souriait d'un air beaucoup trop suspect.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Lily en le regardant.

- Vous allez pas être déçues !

Et Sirius entraîna les deux filles malgré la foule dans la Grande Salle. Lily remarqua aussitôt l'attroupement qui s'était formé à la table des Gryffondor. De nombreux Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'y étaient mêlés.

- Que.. ?

- Regarde la table des Serpentard. lui conseilla Sirius qui souriait de plus en plus.

Lily s'exécuta et elle crut d'abord qu'elle avait mal vu. Mais en clignant plusieurs fois les yeux, elle dut admettre qu'elle ne se trompait pas. D'abord, il y a avait peu d'élèves, beaucoup moins qu'à la norme. Ensuite les quelques rares présents étaient défigurés si on pouvait le dire. Ils avaient d'horribles furoncles et de pustules présent sur leur visage.

- L'infirmerie est surchargée ! Il n'y a plus de place pour eux ! Alors en attendant leur tour, ils sont venus déjeuner. expliqua Sirius qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Lily l'observa. Elle remarqua que malgré l'hilarité de Sirius, il semblait bien fatigué. Il avait en effet de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

- Ah oui ! Maintenant je comprends. C'est de cela que vous parliez l'autre jour avec James. lança soudain Alice.

- Dans le mille ! Ces idiots n'ont rien vu venir !

- Je vois. C'est pour l'incident d'Halloween ? marmonna Lily.

- Exactement ! C'est notre revanche et quoi de mieux que le dernier jour de l'école ! En plus, on a eu de l'aide la part des autres maisons ! C'était tout simplement génial ! Et en plus, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! raconta Sirius.

- Comment ça ?

- On a gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Malefoy et ma cousine je veux dire !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Lily.

- Tu verras bien assez vite à mon avis. lui dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Et le garçon s'esquiva. À ce moment, Alice s'esclaffa. Et Lily elle-même eut un sourire en voyant la tête des Serpentard. Elle ne serait jamais abaissé à un tel niveau, mais elle devait avouer qu'au fond d'elle, elle était contente que cette revanche avait eu lieu. Mais elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que Severus ait été lui aussi atteint.

- Comment ils ont fait ça ? Je veux dire comment ils ont pu atteindre tous les Serpentard sans exception ? interrogea Alice.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire. Cela a dû être compliqué.

Et bien qu'elle était curieuse de savoir, Lily par fierté, ne demanda pas d'explication aux garçons. Dans la journée, une forte odeur de Bombabouse qui provenait apparemment des cachots, là où se trouvait la salle commune des verts, régnait dans l'air. Les Serpentard se faisaient tout petits et d'ailleurs, on ne les voyait pas beaucoup. Les professeurs, furieux de ce chaos, tentèrent en vain de démasquer les coupables. Et comme il semblait évident que les trois autres maisons étaient toutes dans le coup, ils décidèrent d'enlever 50 points à chaque maisons. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait, bien trop ravie de leur coup. Toute la journée, les verts furent la risée de tout le château et Lily ne parvint pas à trouver Severus.

Finalement, le soir arriva et ce fut la maison des Serdaigle qui gagna la coupe des 4 maisons. Tous les Serpentard durent venir pour la cérémonie. Ils avaient tous sans exception été atteint d'un sortilège et Lily put enfin voir la tête de Lucius Malefoy ainsi que celle de Narcissa Black. Ils avaient le visage recouvert de boutons de toutes les couleurs et sur leurs fronts, il était marqué : " _Gros Naze. "_ Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de dire en voyant cela. Et cela ne manqua pas au regard de James et de Sirius.

Dumbledore fit taire la Grande Salle et de leva pour annoncer la fin d'une nouvelle année. Il annonça également la maisons vainqueur et la salle fut décorée des couleurs bleus de la maison des Serdaigle. Lily n'eut pas souvenir d'avoir passé une aussi bonne soirée. Tout était délicieux et l'ambiance qui régnait était extraordinaire, d'autant plus que cela était dû à la tête qu'affichaient les Serpentard, ridiculisés jusqu'au dernier.

- Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée. confiait James dans le Poudlard Express le lendemain.

C'était le jour J et tout le monde avait quitté le château pour rentrer pour les vacances d'été. Les 7 Gryffondor avaient pris un compartiment rien que pour eux. Et c'était James et Sirius qui régalaient, comme toujours.

- Au fait, vous m'écrirez hein ? demanda soudain Alice en se tournant vers Mary et Lily.

- Bien sûr. Toutes les semaines si tu veux. proposa Mary.

- Et toi Lily ?

- Pareil, quand tu veux.

- Super ! L'année prochaine, il faudra s'arranger pour qu'on puisse se voir pendant ses vacances. proposa Mary.

- Oui, bonne idée. répondit Lily en songeant qu'ainsi elle passerait de meilleurs vacances.

- D'accord, je vais voir cela avec mes parents cet été.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare en fin d'après-midi, Lily serra bien fort ses deux amies dans ses bras. Elle salua également Remus avec un sourire et adressa un petit signe de tête aux trois autres garçons. Après quoi, elle se mit à chercher ses parents. Au passage, elle repéra enfin Severus. Il avait le visage baissé comme si il tentait de cacher quelque chose. Lily avait vu juste, son ami n'y avait pas échapper. Simplement parce qu'il appartenait aux verts, il avait été lui aussi victime d'un sort qu'il ne méritait pas.

- Severus ! l'appela Lily.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Ah c'est toi !

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! lui dit Lily en lui serrant gentiment la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait rien.

- Dis, on essaiera de se voir ses vacances ?

- Oh oui ! s'empressa de répondre Severus.

Lily lui adressa un sourire tandis que ce dernier repéra sa mère. Il adressa un dernier signe à Lily avant de s'éclipser. Lily le regarda s'éloigner et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle le perdit de vue qu'elle reprit son chemin.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Fin de cette première année ! J'ai commencé avec Lily et c'est donc tout naturellement que je finis avec elle aussi. D'ailleurs, on dit toujours honneur aux dames ! Mais l'année prochaine, ce sera James qui commencera et qui finira, promis ! Ainsi pas de favoritisme. Alors quelles sont vos impressions ? J'accepte tout et sachez que les critiques aident à s'améliorer alors n'hésitez pas !**

**James : Certes mais vous avez quand même intérêt à être gentil avec Wizard06 ! Sinon je vous jette le même qu'à ces idiots de Serpentard !**

**Wizard06 : Heu... Une fois de plus je constate que tu t'incrustes -'**

**James : Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'était juste pour avertir tes lecteurs.**

**Wizards06 : Oui mais tu sais que si tu les menaces, ils ne vont pas venir.**

**James : Ba, s'ils viennent pas, je leur jettes également un sort.**

**Wizards06 : Haha ! Mise à part ça, c'est les vacances !**

**James : Super ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser et faire plein de choses !**

**Sirius : Tu penseras à moi vieux j'espère.**

**James : Bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Peter : Et moi sa va me manquer les bons petits plats de Poudlard :(**

**James : C'est quoi le rapport avec les vacances ?**

**Wizard06 : Aucun visiblement.**

**Peter : Je le sais bien je faisais juste remarquer une chose.**

**Sirius : Tu dis souvent des choses à part Peter.**

**Peter : Ah bon tu trouves ?**

**James : Oui je trouve aussi.**

**Peter : Ah désolé...**

**Lily : Bon les garçons vous avez fini de bavarder ? J'aimerais bien entendre ce que va dire Wizard06.**

**Sirius : Ba tu peux parler toi, tu le fais aussi !**

**Lily : Oui pour mettre fin à votre discussion.**

**Sirius : Oui hé bien on s'en passerait.**

**Lily : Et moi je me passerai bien de tes commentaires !**

**Sirius : Tu me cherches Evans ?**

**Lily : Peut-être bien !**

**Wizard06 : Heu... **

**Sirius : Hé bien viens je t'attends ! *sort sa baguette ***

**Lily : *sort la sienne aussi ***

**Remus : Dites ce n'est peut-être pas le moment pour...**

**Wizard06 : *sort discrètement comme l'autre fois ***

**Pfyoui ! Je vais devenir folle moi s'ils s'y mettent à chaque fois ! Bon je disais que c'est la fin de cette première année et même si je ne suis qu'au tout début de ma fiction, je suis contente d'avoir atteint ce premier stade (= Ensuite, n'hésitez à me faire des remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises et ne vous inquiétez pas pour James, je le surveillerai ! De même que pour les fautes d'orthographe, si vous en voyez, dite-le moi sa m'aide toujours. Sinon pour ce chapitre à proprement parler, j'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçus de ne pas avoir pu suivre le déroulement de la vengeance. Au début, je comptais l'écrire mais finalement j'y ai renoncé pour y mettre du suspens en racontant la journée d'après Lily hé hé ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce morceau sera repris plus tard ;) promis et vous aurez en détail le plan :D**

**Au fait, je pense que vous avez tous retenu le moment où Franck apparaît ! Tada ! Il fera désormais de petites apparitions mais il deviendra un personnage récurrent plus tard car oui, l'histoire entre lui et Alice sera bel et bien présente dans ma fiction !**

**La prochaine fois, je mettrai un petit chapitre histoire de couper un peu entre les deux années racontant un peu les vacances de nos héros. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée !**

**Enjoy !**


	9. Vacances

**Bonjour. Me voici avec le chapitre 8. Il est très court mais c'est fait exprès. D'ailleurs, à la base je ne voulais même pas l'écrire mais finalement, je me suis dis qu'il fallait quand même un chapitre de transition entre la première et la deuxième année. Donc voici un petit résumé des vacances de Lily et James :D**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

* * *

_**Vacances**_

Comme l'avait prévu Lily, ses vacances n'eurent rien de très amusants. Sa sœur évitait un maximum de lui adresser la parole. Et quand elle parlait d'elle, elle disait "_elle_". Et malheureusement pour la petite rouquine, elle dut supporter cela car comme chaque année, sa famille et elle partaient à la mer pour 2 semaines. 2 longues semaines. Heureusement, elle recevait des lettres de ses amis. Un maigre réconfort. Mais bon au moins ses parents la comprenait et ils étaient là pour elle.

Après avoir passée les premiers jours à tenter de rétablir la conversation avec sa soeur, Lily finit par adopter une autre stratégie : celle de sa sœur. Et elle dû bien admettre que c'était très efficace. D'ailleurs, elle s'arrangeait souvent pour que cela perturbe sa sœur.

- Maman, tu peux me donner le sel s'il te plaît ? demanda un jour Pétunia alors que la famille était à table.

- Demande à ta sœur ma chérie. lui répondit sa mère.

En effet, le sel se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, juste à côté de Lily qui, en fait l'avait positionné exprès là dès le début à cette place car, elle savait que sa sœur aimait bien rajouter du sel.

Les joues de Pétunia rosirent mais elle n'osa pas créer la discorde à table. Evitant le regard de sa sœur, elle demanda malgré elle :

- Lily, tu veux bien me passer le sel ?

Mais Lily l'ignora complètement. Elle se redressa subitement et elle se tourna vers son père pour engager la conversation.

- Au fait papa, je t'ai raconté l'épisode du cours de potion juste avant Pâques ?

- Heu non je ne crois pas.

Pétunia rosit davantage et se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux remplis de colère. Mais sa mère se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- C'est toi qui a crée cette situation, a toi de la résoudre. lui dit-elle un peu sèchement.

Mr et Mrs Evans aimaient beaucoup trop leurs filles pour les engueuler ou les punir. À la place, ils estimaient que c'était à elles de résoudre leur conflit. Et comme Pétunia s'était montrée particulièrement désagréable depuis la fin de l'été passé avec sa soeur, ils avaient décidé de prendre le parti de Lily, sans pour autant intervenir totalement.

Pétunia devint rouge écarlate et se leva pour aller chercher le sel. Mais au moment où elle tendait la main pour l'attraper, Lily fit un violent mouvement avec son bras, faisant ainsi tomber le sel. Pétunia sursauta.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! s'écria t-elle à l'adresse de Lily.

- Pardon ? Je rêve ou tu daignes enfin m'adresser la parole ? répliqua cette dernière.

Ce fut trop pour Pétunia. Elle quitta furieusement la table tandis que Lily riait doucement. Mais au fond d'elle, cette situation lui faisait mal. Elle finit donc par soupirer. Sa mère lui mit une main compatissante sur la sienne.

- Je suis persuadée qu'un jour elle finira par changer.

- Peut-être bien...

**[...]**

Les vacances de James étaient très différentes. Elles étaient comme toujours agréables et vivantes. Chaque été, Mr et Mrs Potter emmener leur fils voyager à travers le pays. Parfois ils allaient à la mer et parfois ils allaient visiter d'autres villes.  
Cette année, ils allèrent voir l'Ecosse, un très beau pays. Bien qu'il s'amusait énormément, James pensait souvent à son meilleur ami, Sirius. Il savait que ce dernier ne devait pas passer de très bonnes vacances. Il lui avait écrit dès le début de l'été mais ce dernier n'avait pas pu lui répondre immédiatement. Et bien qu'il le harcelait de courrier, James devait toujours attendre une bonne semaine avant de revoir une réponse, et encore, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il écrivit également une fois à Remus, Peter et Mary. Tout trois semblaient passer de bonnes vacances. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui attisait fortement la curiosité de James. Toutes mauvaises nouvelles autour du sorcier auquel on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Ses parents ne parlaient jamais de lui devant lui ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Pourtant, il lisait bien souvent des choses dans la Gazette du sorcier. Et s'il ne comprenait pas tout, le garçon de 12 ans qu'il était comprenait suffisamment pour savoir qu'une guerre s'annonçait.

Heureusement, il avait de quoi se distraire l'esprit car James passait pas mal de temps à fouiller dans les livres et vieux grimoires sur les loup-garou. Car il cherchait toujours plus d'informations sur le sujet étant donné qu'il n'était pas certain totalement de la condition de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? finit par lui demander un soir sa mère.

- Hm ? fit James en relevant le nez de son livre.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je te vois farfouiller sans arrêt. Tu cherches quoi ?

- Heu rien de bien précis. Je m'instruis c'est tout.

- James, c'est à moi que tu t'adresses. Tu ne lis jamais ! Alors ne viens pas me sortir ces salades !

- Je... heu... cours... Poudlard... quelque... chose. balbutia James prit de cours.

- Quoi ?

- Allons ! Arrête de l'embêter ! intervint son père en riant.

- Je ne l'embête pas. Je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il mijote.

- Chérie, tu connais aussi bien que moi notre fils. S'il n'a pas envie de nous en parler, il ne le fera pas.

Mrs Potter finir par capituler en soupirant. Son mari avait raison. Quand son fils se bornait, il n'y avait pas moyen de lui faire changer d'avis.

Sur le coup, James fut reconnaissant envers son père. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de partageait ce sujet avec ses parents. Pour le reste de ses vacances, il prit soin de faire ses recherches en cachette car sa mère ne cessait de vouloir connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

**[...] **

Le reste des vacances fut plus agréable pour Lily une fois qu'ils furent rentrés de la mer. À commencer par le fait que Pétunia allait voir ses propres amies et passait même parfois des nuits chez elles. Et par le fait aussi que Lily put voir Severus. Maintenant que c'était l'été, c'était beaucoup plus agréable de s'amuser et de courir dehors qu'à Noël.

Ainsi, Lily s'arrangea pour s'amuser autant qu'elle put et profiter de ses vacances sans se chamailler avec sa sœur. Elle essayait d'oublier sa peine bien que presque tous les soirs, elle était triste de cette situation. Et bientôt la rentrée approcha. Il était temps de retourner à Poudlard pour entamer la deuxième année.

* * *

**Et voilà. Il n'y a rien de très intéressant dans ce chapitre mis à part peut-être la petite scène entre Lily et Pétunia (=**

**Bon la prochaine fois, je reviendrai avec le chapitre 9 qui débutera cette deuxième année à Poudlard par une petite scène qui, disons ne sera pas très agréable pour Lily.**

**Et pour cette deuxième année, je vous réserve plein de surprise et je compte faire environ 10 chapitres peut-être plus même je verrai mais en tout cas pas moins. Donc au programme cette année : la révélation de Remus suite au fait qu'il se fera découvrir à l'infirmerie, l'amitié des futurs Maraudeurs, projet Animagi, Serpentard vs Gryffondor round 2, l'animosité entre Lily et Sirius va se transformer en presque haine et Lily aura droit à un surnom, les sélections de Quidditch ainsi que les matchs, Servilus vs James et Sirius, James et Sirius vont faire la rencontre d'une charmante créature dont Ron l'aura en horreur , un étrange journal circulera dans Poudlard, une opération Polynectar** **qui tournera au vinaigre... bref tout ça c'est au programme de cette année et j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien ! **

**Enjoy !**


	10. Poil de carotte !

_**Bonjour.**_

_**Il y a trois petites choses que j'aimerai vous dire avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre. Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscris sur Pottermore, je vous conseille si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler, de ne pas lire ce que je vais mettre entre crochet.**_

_**SPOILER !**_

_**[ Sur Pottermore, on a appris vers la fin du prisonnier d'Azkaban que Remus est en fait un Sang-mêlé comme Harry et que sa mère est une Moldue. Donc je rectifie mes dires car dans le premier chapitre j'avais dit qu'il était un Sang-pur. Comme quoi quand on ne sait pas ^^ ]**_

_**Ensuite deuxième chose, vous ne verrez plus Andromeda étant donné qu'elle a fini sa scolarité. Mais par le biais de Sirius, vous aurez de ses nouvelles et plus tard, elle reviendra faire quelques petites apparitions (=**_

_**Et finalement, encore un petit mot sur la relation entre nos personnages. James et Lily n'auront toujours aucun contact cette année. Par contre, Sirius et Lily n'ont pas fini de se disputer ! Voilà, place au chapitre ;)**_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Poil de carotte !**

James était très content de retourner à Poudlard. Il avait tellement hâte qu'il avait même fait sa valise la veille.  
Comme pour l'année passée, ses parents l'accompagnèrent sur la voix 9 3/4. Ils étaient revenus de leur voyage une semaine seulement avant la rentrée pour leur permettre d'acheter les nouvelles fournitures scolaires de James. Et au grand malheur de Mrs Potter, elle n'avait pas pu trouver ce que manigançait son fils !

- Bon fiston, il est l'heure. dit Mr Potter en s'arrêtant devant un wagon.

James hocha la tête et se retourna vers ses parents.

- On compte sur toi pour continuer à avoir d'aussi bonnes notes cette année. continua Mrs Potter sur le même ton.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de James.

- Nous t'écrirons ce samedi. lui prévint Mr Potter.

Pour la troisième fois, James se contenta d'hocher la tête. Un coup de sifflet retentit et Mrs Potter fondit en larmes, tout comme l'année passée.

- Oh maman, voyons ! lui reprocha James.

Il serra sa mère contre lui et étreignit ensuite son père avant de monter dans le train avec sa valise. Il adressa un dernier au revoir à ses parents et se mit à chercher aussitôt un compartiment libre.  
Au début de la semaine, il avait écrit à ses amis pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous ensemble mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Vers le milieu du train, il passa devant le compartiment de Lily et Severus. Ce dernier le vit et lui lança aussitôt un regard noir. Mais James se contenta de lui adressa un signe de la main pas très poli et reprit sa route. Il finit par trouver Sirius en compagnie de Mary et Alice. Il entra aussitôt et le visage de Sirius s'illumina. Il entreprit ensuite de ranger sa valise dans les filets à bagages.

- Ah enfin ! Je commençais à me dire que tu avais loupé le train. lui dit Sirius en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda James.

- Pas vu. Mais bon s'ils nous cherchent, ils nous trouveront bien.

- Ouais.

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ? demanda soudain Alice en se tournant vers lui.

- Si. Avec Servilus.

Il y eut trois grognements en réponse et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue à être amie avec lui ? demanda Mary.

- Sais pas. Je dois avouer que ça m'échappe. lui répondit James.

Sirius, lui, ne fit aucun commentaire. Chacun savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup la rouquine. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace lorsqu'on parla d'elle. Il semblait qu'il avait toujours la même opinion d'elle.

- Au fait. J'espère que tu vas essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe toi aussi Sirius. lui dit James.

-Non. J'y ai bien réfléchi et je refuse.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? se scandalisa James.

- J'aime bien le Quidditch, c'est vrai, mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi. répondit Sirius.

- Ah...

- Désolé vieux. Les balais ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Mais tu seras avec Mary.

- Ah ! Seulement s'il y'aura assez de place pour nous deux ! répliqua l'intéressée.

- C'est à dire ? demanda James en se tournant vers elle.

- C'est à dire que je ferai tout pour entrer dans l'équipe et que s'ils doivent choisir entre toi et moi, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

- Hé bien comme ça c'est dit. J'ai hâte de voir ça. dit Sirius en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de James.

- Au fait Sirius. Il n'y a pas ton frère cette année qui entre à l'école ? demanda James.

- Si. Regulus. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi mais il a refusé.

Sirius soupira.

- Pourquoi ? demanda James.

- J'imagine qu'il veut faire honneur à notre famille lui. Il ira à Serpentard, c'est certain.

- Comment sa se fait ? demanda soudain Alice.

- Il n'est pas comme moi. On s'entend assez bien mais il n'a pas assez de volonté et de courage pour défier mes parents comme moi. Mes parents vont réussir à le façonner Black. Vous verrez dans quelques années...

Il était évident que Sirius était déçu et un peu triste. Les autres n'insistèrent par sur le sujet. Le reste du voyage se déroula aisément. Ni Lily ni Remus ne vinrent cependant les voir. Quand ils descendirent du train, ils aperçurent la haute silhouette d'Hagrid sur le quai, tout comme l'année passée, avec une lampe dans la main.

- Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît. disait-il.

James et Sirius lui adressèrent un petit signe auquel le demi-géant leur répondirent. Ils passèrent devant lui pour se diriger vers les diligences. Et pendant qu'ils attendaient la suivante, Lily et Severus apparurent. Tout deux souriaient. Mary et Alice, bien que réticente à l'idée de voir le Serpentard, firent un effort.

- Salut Lily. lança Mary.

- Salut. lui répondit joyeusement l'intéressée. Mais le malaise s'installa rapidement et Severus évitait de regarder les autres. Finalement, une calèche arriva ce qui détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère car Lily attendit la suivante avec le Serpentard. Mais au moment où la calèche de James partait, il lança d'une voix forte :

- À plus tard Servilus. !

Mary et Alice se retinrent de rire devant leur amie mais lorsque la diligence s'était suffisamment éloignée, elles laissèrent leur fou rire sortir.

- Tiens j'avais failli l'oublier celui-là. dit Sirius en souriant.

La diligence poursuivit son chemin et s'arrêta non loin des portes du château. Le quatuor s'avança alors vers le château et se mêla à la foule. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour entrer dans le château, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de James. Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face au visage furieux de Lily. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et semblait vouloir assassiner James. Celui-ci fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, écrasant au passage le pied de Sirius.

- Aïe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit ce dernier en se retournant.

- J'aimerai mettre les choses au clair. commença Lily en ignorant totalement Sirius.

- Oh non, elle ne va pas s'y mettre dès la rentrée ! se plaignit aussitôt Sirius.

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas causé ! aboya t-elle à son adresse.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers James et pointa un index accusateur sur lui.

- Toi ! Dorénavant, je t'interdis de ridiculiser ou même de t'approcher de Severus ! C'est clair ?

James se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, amusé.

- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Il n'est pas capable de le faire seul ? demanda James.

Il lui sembla qu'il avait mis dans le mille car Lily tressaillit légèrement.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais lui, vous ne l'écouteriez pas !

- Ah parce que tu crois que toi, on va t'écouter ? lança Sirius.

Lily le fusilla du regard.

- Et toi, de quoi te mêles-tu au juste ? Je suis en train de discuter avec James il me semble !

- Hé bien je me permets cette entorse parce que tu agresses mon ami pour ton information.

Lily rit d'un rire jaune.

- Je l'agresse ? Ben voyons ! Tu me fais rire !

- Heu dites, vous êtes obligés de faire ça maintenant ? demanda Mary en intervenant.

- Oui ! Je mets les choses au clair. lui répondit Lily en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait gare à toi si tu oses me défier.

- Oh Lily ! Ils ne font rien de mal ! Ils le taquinent juste un peu.

- C'est ça prend leur défense aussi.

- C'est bien normal. Elle ne va tout de même prendre la défense d'un Serpentard ! se scandalisa James.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'ils sont mauvais, voilà pourquoi. répondit Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Oui sauf que vous ne savez rien. Oh et puis je m'en fiche de ce que vous pensez. Seulement, vous laissez Severus tranquille.

- Ou sinon ? demanda James.

- Je te jette un sort. lui répondit Lily très sérieuse.

- Ba voyons. Poil de carotte jeter un sort, vraiment ! lui répondit Sirius.

Lily, qui avait déjà viré au rouge, devint carrément écarlate. Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- T'as très bien entendu ! Poil de carotte !

Alors là, c'en était trop ! À l'école primaire, Lily avait souvent eu droit à ce stupide surnom. Il était hors de question que cela recommence ici. Elle sortit sa baguette sous l'œil amusé de Sirius.

- Cette fois, ton compte y'est Black ! fulmina t-elle en pointant sa baguette.

- Lily, arrête, calme-toi ! lui dit Mary.

Mais Lily continuait de pointer sa baguette sur Sirius et elle prononça avec agressivité :

- _Tarrentallegra_ ! cria t-elle.

Mais Mary avait réagi. Au moment où Lily jetait son sort, Mary la poussait déviant ainsi la trajectoire du sortilège qui alla frapper un autre élève.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écria le concerné.

Leur groupe s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux. Lily bafouilla aussitôt une excuse.

- Non mais sa ne va pas la tête ? Allez faire ça ailleurs les mioches ! dirent-ils furieusement.

L'un annula le sort et le groupe se remit en marche.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ? demanda soudain une voix reconnaissable.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui les regardait d'un air furieux depuis le haut des escaliers.

- Rien professeur. Une simple petite dispute. dit James.

- Rentrez immédiatement et si vous causez encore des ennuis, j'enlève 10 points d'entrée à Gryffondor.

Tous obéirent aussitôt tandis que le professeur faisait volte-face. Remus et Peter les avaient désormais rattrapé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus.

- Une simple petite dispute entre Sirius et Evans. l'informa James.

- Ah, déjà ? Ils n'ont pas perdu leur temps. dit-il.

- Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre ! lança bat Lily à Sirius avant de les dépasser toute seule furieuse.

James et Sirius ricanèrent.

- Te voilà effrayé mon vieux. lança James.

- Et comment ! Je ne vais plus oser sortir du dortoir. renchérit Sirius.

- Arrêtez un peu tout les deux. leur dit Remus en ne goûtant pas à leur plaisanterie.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et rirent sous cape. Mais ils mirent fin au sujet et en compagnie des autres élèves, ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Ils prirent leur place à la table des Gryffondor et au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur McGonagall intima le silence afin qu'elle puisse aller chercher les premières années.

- Ah oui c'est juste ! Il y a la cérémonie des répartitions ! J'avais failli oublier. lança James.

Lorsque le silence s'installa, la directrice des Gryffondor quitta la Salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les nouveaux. C'était assez étrange de les voir arriver et de lire l'inquiétude sur certains visages et sur d'autres l'excitation.  
Le professeur les fit avancer jusque devant la table des professeurs, là où un tabouret avait été posé avec le Choixpeau magique. Celui-ci se mit à chanter la traditionnelle chanson mais James remarqua qu'elle était un peu différente de celle de l'année passée. En plus, il fit allusion à un grand chaos à venir ainsi que d'une éventuelle guerre. Faisait-il allusion à ce mage noir qui inquiétait de plus en plus la communauté magique ? James n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car le Choixpeau venait de terminer sa chanson et toute la Salle l'applaudit.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je posera le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Celui-ci vous dira alors dans quelle maison vous irez.

La répartition put alors commencer.

**[...]**

Après avoir dépassé le groupe de Sirius, Lily s'était dépêchée de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

- Lily ! Attends nous ! gémissaient derrière elle ses deux amies.

Mais la petite rouquine ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut assise à la table des Gryffondor. À son grand agacement, Sirius et ses amis s'assirent tout près d'elle mais elle remarqua que c'était par pur hasard car ces derniers ne lui prêtaient pas attention. Elle regarda avec bonne humeur les nouveaux arriver. Elle se souvint qu'il y avait pile une année, elle s'était retrouvée à leur place, anxieuse de savoir où elle irait.

- Sa fait bizarre de ne pas être là-bas. souffla Mary.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle ressentait en effet la même chose. Le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle et le Choixpeau chanta sa chanson qui fut différente de l'année passée. Lily nota qu'il avait fait référence à une guerre ou du moins à un futur combat à venir mais elle n'avait pas tout compris. Finalement, la répartition commença et elle regarda les premières être répartis.

- Regulus Black ! annonça soudain le professeur.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Black ? Encore un autre ? Elle se demanda si c'était le petit frère de Sirius. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour entendre à temps la question de Mary :

- Sirius, c'est ton frère ?

- Ouais. grommela ce dernier.

Lily ne comprit pas pourquoi il montrait si peu d'enthousiasme. C'était son petit frère, il devrait au contraire l'encourager et être excité. De plus, il y avait de fortes chances pour que lui aussi débarque à Gryffondor, ce que la petite rouquine ne souhaitait nullement. Mary n'insista pas davantage avec les questions en voyant le peu d'entrain que montrait Sirius à l'encontre de son cadet. Lily reporta donc son attention sur Regulus. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, mais il affichait un air un peu moins hautain que son frère. Comme l'année passée pour Sirius, toute la Salle retint son souffle et Lily vit qu'à la table des Serpentard, Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient levés afin de mieux voir.

_- Serpentard ! _annonça le Choixpeau après à peine 10 secondes.

Lucius et Narcissa furent les premiers à l'applaudir imités aussitôt par les autres Serpentard et les professeurs. Regulus enleva le Choixpeau mais avant de se diriger vers sa maison, il jeta un œil à son frère auquel il avait apparemment repéré plutôt. Lily crut voir un petit signe d'excuse sur son visage comme s'il s'excusait auprès de Sirius de ne pas être envoyé lui aussi à Gryffondor.

- Aucune surprise en fin de compte. commenta finalement Sirius en poussant un soupir.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as cru qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il n'y ait pas à Serpentard ? l'interrogea James.

- Disons plutôt que j'ai eu l'infime espoir qu'il soit lui aussi à Gryffondor. Mais je te l'avais dis, il n'est pas comme moi. Il n'a pas mon esprit rebelle.

- Ah bon ? Comment sa se fait ? demanda Mary.

- C'est comme ça depuis que nous sommes petits. On s'est toujours bien entendu mais Regulus n'a jamais osé désobéir à mes parents comme moi. Lui, c'est un vrai Black. Il honorera notre famille. grogna Sirius.

- Ne dis pas ça ! rouspéta James avec humeur.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Mes parents n'ont pas cessé de me le dire tout au long de l'année passé que j'avais déshonoré la famille en allant à Gryffondor.

- Mais pourquoi tes parents n'acceptent-ils pas le fait que tu sois à Gryffondor ? Où est le mal ? demanda Lily malgré elle.

Sa curiosité l'avait emporté. Tout le monde fut surpris de son audace, y comprit elle-même.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à moi ? lui demanda froidement Sirius.

Lily rougit mais elle ne baissa pas le regard.

- J'en sais rien.

- Dans ce cas, ne pose pas de question, sa vaudra mieux. Ce n'est parce que tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à moi que je vais t'apprécier Evans. continua sur le même ton Sirius.

- Comme toujours, tu ne vois que le mal ! Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu. Je ne faisais nullement semblant !

- Sa m'est complètement égal. Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, poil de carotte !

Alice leva aussitôt la tête au plafond. Mary se mordit la langue, James retint son souffle, Remus croisa les bras et Peter était en haleine. Mais avant que Lily n'eut le temps de laisser sa colère sortir, la voix du professeur McGonagall intervint :

- Je vous dérange peut-être ? dit-elle mécontente à leur adresse.

Lily se leva soudainement et alla s'asseoir rageusement au bout de la table. La répartition put continuer et Lily applaudit les nouveaux Gryffondor. Elle oublia sa nouvelle dispute avec Sirius et engagea la conversation avec une fille nouvellement arrivée. Puis lorsque la répartition prit fin, Dumbledore se leva en souhaitant la bienvenue à tous et annonça le dîner. Alors des centaines de plats apparurent comme toujours par magie. Lily mangea avec appétit. Au bout d'un moment, elle reconnut Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor qui passait d'élèves en élèves. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, la fille de première année sursauta et faillit tomber, tout comme elle l'année dernière. Elle sut alors que la fille était comme elle, une Né-Moldue.

- Bien le bonsoir chers élèves ! lança le fantôme.

- Bonsoir Sir Nicholas. répondirent les élèves autour de lui.

- J'espère que vous nous aiderez à gagner la coupe cette année les premières. Cela fait si longtemps que Gryffondor n'a plus gagné.

Lily esquiva un sourire. L'année passée, c'était la maison Serdaigle qui l'avait emporté. Peut-être que cette année, sa maison aura plus de chance.  
Lorsque tout le monde eut mangé convenablement, les plats disparurent et le directeur se leva à nouveau.

- Bien maintenant que nos estomac sont rassasiés, il est temps de vous énoncer comme chaque année les quelques règles qu'ils s'imposent. Et certains de nos élèves feraient bien de s'en rappeler. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Les joueurs qui souhaitent cette année rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch doivent s'inscrire auprès de leur directeur. Pour la liste complète des choses interdites, un panneau sera affiché dans chaque salle commune. Bien à présent, tous au lit ! Messieurs et mesdemoiselles les préfets, c'est à vous !

Lily se leva rapidement. Elle suivit le mouvement et monta les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Au passage, elle fit un petit signe à Severus lorsque les rouges prirent la route des escaliers. Elle s'arrangea pour éviter Sirius et elle fila directement à son dortoir où elle fut rejoint par ses deux amies. À présent, leur dortoir portait l'inscription : " Deuxième année ". La rouquine se changea et se mit aussitôt au lit faisant ainsi comprendre aux deux autres qu'elle n'était pas disposée à commenter les évènements de la soirée.

* * *

**_Je pense que certains se demandent pourquoi j'ai décidé que c'est Lily et Sirius qui se disputent et pas Lily et James. Hé bien tout simplement par instinct. J'ai tout de suite su que ce serait eux. Lily et James se disputeront, eux, plus tard ;) En plus, Sirius est plus rebelle que James étant donné sa situation familiale. C'était donc pour moi également un moyen de mettre cela en avant._**

**_Pour le surnom " Poil de carotte " j'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise générale. C'est un surnom assez répandu pour ceux qui sont rouquins. Mais comme je l'aime bien, je me suis décidée à l'utiliser._**

**_Bon, je vois qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne vient m'ennuyer. J'imagine qu'ils sont trop occupés cette fois. Tant mieux ! Alors la prochaine fois, place au Quidditch !_**

**_Enjoy !_**


	11. Les essais de Quidditch

_**Bonjour.**_

_**Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir si les " doc manager " peuvent être supprimés sans que cela ne supprime le ou les chapitres en ligne. Bon, là sa va encore mais avec le temps sa va en faire des chapitres :/ Donc cela m'arrangerai bien d'en supprimer quelques uns.**_

_**Ensuite, la rentrée approche à grands pas comme pour tout le monde. Et cette année, je commence ma formation de bachelor. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurai moins de temps pour mes fictions. Je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme je vais pouvoir poster. Mais j'essaierai au moins de vous en poster un chaque mois. Peut-être plus... J'en sais vraiment rien donc je ne veux pas vous faire de promesse. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne pourrais plus poster chaque semaine comme je l'ai fait pendant ces vacances estivales. En plus, je tiens en parallèle une fiction X-men sans compter mes OS :/**_

_**M'enfin je ferai de mon mieux. Mais de toute manière, cette fiction comptera beaucoup de chapitre alors je ne tiens pas à la finir rapidement. Bien au contraire, je me suis lancée dans un projet d'au moins d'une durée de 2 ans.**_

_**Ensuite, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.**_

_**Echco : merci pour tes deux dernières reviews. Sa me fait très plaisir et cela me donne envie de poursuivre.**_

_**Liline09 : merci pour tes observations. Je suis parfaitement consciente que je laisse des fautes :/ Mais j'essaierai de m'améliorer. Je crois surtout que ce sont mes derniers chapitres qui sont en baisse car je les ai relu à la va vite ^^ En tout cas, je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit. Sa m'aide (= Et il faudra t'armer de patience car avant raconter la séparation des Maraudeurs, il y a encore 5 années à Poudlard.**_

_**Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse lire le chapitre.**_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les essais de Quidditch**

Les deuxième années avaient les mêmes cours qu'en première année. La différence se voyait au niveau du programme scolaire. De plus, ils apprenaient des choses plus complexes. Ainsi, au cours de la première semaine, les élèves purent découvrir la serre numéro 2 qui abritaient de nombreuses Mandragores entre autres. Au cours de métamorphose, on commençait à changer des petits objets plus grands comme un verre en une tasse.  
Le premier jour, Mary annonça qu'elle s'était inscrite pour les essais de Quidditch.

- Normalement, ils sélectionnent les nouveaux joueurs dès la première semaine ! s'extasiait elle.

Par amitié pour elle, Lily l'écoutait bien qu'elle n'était nullement intéressée par le Quidditch. Quand à Alice, c'était autre chose. Elle écoutait son amie avec avidité. En réalité, elle jalousait un peu son amie et se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi gauche et peureuse sur un balai.

- Tu sais. Chacun a des qualités qui lui sont propres. Le Quidditch n'est tout simplement pas ton fort. lui dit gentiment Lily.

- Je le sais bien. répondit-elle en soupirant un peu.

Lily ne répondit rien. Elle la comprenait parfaitement. Qui n'avait jamais été jaloux de son prochain ? C'était monnaie courante car on avait toujours beaucoup de mal à reconnaître nos propres qualités. On les voyait toujours mieux chez les autres.  
Au cours de cette première semaine, Lily retrouva bien vite ses aises dans le château. Elle était également ravie de pouvoir aider les premières années un peu perdues.

- Au fait, quel poste tu souhaites obtenir ? demanda Lily à Mary le jeudi matin au petit-déjeuner.

- Poursuiveuse. J'adore marquer les buts.

- Oh ! En plus cette année, il y a justement deux Poursuiveurs manquants. Les deux de l'année passée ont fini leur scolarité.

- Justement. C'est l'occasion pour moi d'obtenir ma place.

- Tu as été t'inscrire auprès de McGonagall ? lui demanda Alice.

- C'est fait. Elle m'a inscrit sur la liste. J'ai lu que les essais se passeront samedi matin à 8h00. Alors on verra bien.

- En tout les cas, j'espère que c'est toi qui va être pris face à cet idiot de James. lui dit Lily.

- Il y a deux places. Donc il peut tout aussi bien entrer dans l'équipe. De toute manière, pour être honnête, je pense qu'il doit être meilleur que moi. souffla Mary.

- Ah bon ? Hé bien on verra bien samedi. Je suis sûre que tu seras brillante. lui répondit Lily.

Mary hocha la tête et en compagnie de ses deux amis, elle se rendit en cours.

**[...]**

James et Sirius n'avaient pas perdu leur temps avec la rentrée. Ils s'étaient déjà fait une petite virée nocturne qui malheureusement pour eux, c'était terminée en retenue ainsi qu'avec 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Aussi, vous n'avez pas été très malin. leur dit Remus le lendemain après que les deux aient raconté leur aventure.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute. répliqua Sirius.

- Comment ça ? demanda Remus sceptique.

- Oui c'est à cause de cette stupide chatte de Rusard ! Faut toujours qu'elle soit là au mauvais moment. ! expliqua James.

Remus haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir.

- La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous. proposa Sirius.

- Comment ça ? demanda Remus.

- Ben oui. Peut-être qu'ainsi, tu nous porteras chance.

- C'est une très bonne idée. approuva James très sérieux.

- Hé attendez une minute. Je n'ai jamais dit que je venais ! se défendit Remus.

- Parfait. Alors samedi soir, on ira tous les 4 faire une petite virée. lança Sirius en ne prêtant pas attention aux dires de Remus.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me mêlez à ça ? demanda soudain Peter.

- Parce que tu fais partie du groupe. répondit James.

- Oui mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais d'abord me demander mon avis ?

- Non.

- Bon allez James. Viens sinon on va mourir d'ennui ici. Sa pue les devoirs à plein nez.

- Tu as raison mon vieux. Allons-y avant qu'on chope le virus du devoir.

Et tous les deux se levèrent en laissant échapper un rire.

- Ah ces deux-là ! soupira Remus en secouant la tête.

James et Sirius allèrent faire une petite promenade dans le château. Ils n'avaient pas pris la cape de James car le couvre-feu n'était pas encore éteint.  
Au milieu d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Severus mais celui-ci n'était pas seul. Il discutait avec un autre élève que James identifia. C'était Nott, un autre Serpentard qui était lui dans sa classe en cours de potion. S'il détestait Rogue, il haïssait autant l'autre.  
À leur approche, les deux Serpentard se retournèrent vers eux. Severus pâlit un peu en reconnaissant les deux Gryffondor. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il sortit sa baguette. James arqua alors un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Servilus ? lui demanda t-il.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous jeter un sort ? Si ? renchérit Sirius avec un sourire.

Mais ce ne fut pas Rogue qui lança le premier sortilège. Mais Nott. Sirius l'évita de peu et James répliqua aussitôt. S'ensuivit alors une sacrée pagaille qui finit par alerter le professeur McGonall. Elle les regarda tous les 4. James avait de nombreux furoncles un peu partout, Sirius avait subi le sortilège qui faisait danser les jambes toutes seules, Severus était défiguré et Nott avait le visage recouvert d'horribles boutons.  
Le professeur regarda les 4 étudiants d'un air sévère.

- Alors ? Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Aucun des élèves ne répondit. Ce n'était pas la peine.

- Vous aurez chacun une retenue et j'enlève 10 points à chacun d'entre vous.

Rogue semblait un peu honteux car il baissa la tête mais Nott se contenta de regarder le professeur. James et Sirius, eux, faisaient de gros efforts pour ne pas rire.

- Vous deux, allez directement à l'infirmerie. dit-elle à l'adresse des deux Serpentard.

Ils s'exécutèrent et James et Sirius se retrouvèrent seuls avec le professeur. Elle annula alors le sortilège dont était victime Sirius.

- Quand à vous deux, je dois vous avouer que je suis extrêmement déçue. Une fois de plus, vous semblez prendre du plaisir à enfreindre le règlement.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Vous pouvez être sûrs que cette fois-ci, je m'assurerai personnellement que vous vous souviendrez de cette punition. Et peut-être aurez-vous un peu plus de respect pour le règlement de cette école. Maintenant, Mr Black retournez immédiatement dans votre salle commune. Mr Potter, vous, vous venez avec moi chez le professeur Slughorn. Inutile de provoquer une autre dispute en vous envoyant à votre tour à l'infirmerie.

Sirius repartit donc seul vers la tour des Gryffondor. Au passage, il adressa un petit sourire à James qui le lui rendit.

**[...] **

Lorsque Lily remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle trouva Mary qui discutait avec Sirius et Remus. Sirius avait un grand sourire tandis que Remus ne cessait de lever les yeux au plafond. Inutile d'être omniscient pour deviner que Black et Potter avaient encore frappé. Tiens, d'ailleurs où était Potter ? Il était toujours accompagné de Black en temps normal.  
Lily, qui était toujours en rogne contre Sirius, voulut monter directement dans son dortoir mais Mary l'intercepta.

- Hé Lily ! Devine un peu ! James et Sirius ont défiguré deux Serpentard ! lui dit-elle très excitée.

Sacrée Mary ! Lily avait beau l'adorer, parfois elle trouvait qu'elle se prenait un peu trop au jeu des garçons.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle alors.

- Oui, tu devrais écouter Sirius le raconter.

Lily ne se donna même pas la peine de demander qui étaient les deux victimes.

- Et comment vous avez réussi cela ? demanda t-elle finalement malgré elle.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier, beaucoup trop joyeux et de bonne humeur, ne se formalisa pas que Lily participa à la conversation.

- Oh bien sûr on a ramassé nous aussi. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que James n'est pas là. Il a dû aller chez le professeur Slughorn.

Voilà donc la raison de l'absence de Potter.

- Mais on a bien rit. Avery avait le visage recouvert de boutons.

- Oui, ça devait être absolument merveilleux. lui répondit Mary dont on pouvait presque voir des étoiles briller dans ses pupilles.

- Au fait. Tu ne nous as pas tout raconté. Comment ça c'est terminé ? demanda alors Remus.

- Hé bien le professeur McGonagall est intervenue. On a eu droit tous les 4 à une retenue.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Lily en arquant un sourcil.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sirius.

- Vous vous en êtes sortis avec une simple retenue ?

- Ah ... Non on a aussi fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor. Mais les Serpentard aussi !

Remus leva la tête au plafond pour la énième fois de la soirée, Mary se retint de rire et Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ca l'a démangé de faire une remarque mais elle se retint. Elle savait que cela provoquerait une nouvelle dispute.  
À ce moment, James revint avec un visage tout neuf. Lily en profita alors pour s'éclipser.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. dit-elle.

Elle trouva Alice pelotonnée dans son lit.

- Salut. lui dit cette dernière.

- Salut. Tu es au courant de la dernière nouvelle ?

- Tu parles de James et Sirius ?

- Qui d'autres sinon ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu en gros.

Mary entra à son tour et Lily mit fin à la conversation qu'elle jugeait de toute manière, inintéressante. Au moins, elle avait réussi à ne pas se prendre la tête avec Sirius.

**[...]**

Le vendredi soir, James et Sirius effectuèrent leur retenue. Le professeur McGonagall les avaient séparé. James avait dû aller nettoyer en compagnie de Rusard la salle des trophée sans l'aide de la magie et Sirius avait dû aller ranger une vieille salle de classe que le professeur McGonagall comptait utiliser. Et tout comme James, il n'eut pas le droit à la magie.  
La directrice des Gryffondor avec eu raison en disant qu'ils se souviendraient de cette retenue. Pendant des heures et des heures, ils durent frotter sans relâche. À minuit passé, ils se retrouvèrent un peu avant d'avoir atteint la salle commune. Ils avaient tous les deux des ampoules sur les mains.

- Elle ne nous a pas loupé cette fois-ci. soupira Sirius en contemplant tristement ses mains.

- Ouais. J'ai cru que cela ne finirait jamais.

- Tu crois que les Serpentard ont dû baver autant que nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. McGonagall était vraiment furieuse contre nous. En plus, demain matin je dois me lever tôt pour les essais de Quidditch.

- A ouais c'est vrai. En tout cas, même si c'était la retenue la plus longue et ennuyeuse, je ne compte pas renoncer à nos petites sorties.

- Moi non plus. Sinon la vie ne serait plus drôle.

Et sur ces belles paroles, les deux amis gagnèrent enfin leur dortoir. Remus et Peter dormaient depuis longtemps. James songea avec regret que lui ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit. Mais bon, la perspective de pouvoir peut-être enfin jouer au Quidditch le rendait heureux. Demain, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour être sélectionné.  
Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût de James mais il parvint néanmoins à se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Il y retrouva Lily, Alice, Mary et Remus qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était parti.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je pensais que tu avais renoncé. lui dit Mary.

- Moi renoncer au Quidditch ? Tu es folle ! dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dû faire ? demanda Remus en mangeant ses corn-flakes.

- Nettoyage à la main.

- C'est très bien. Au moins, comme ça, vous pouvez vous mettre à la place des Moldus. lui répondit Remus.

- Ca, c'est vrai. Moi qui vit en permanence avec des Moldus, je sais de quoi je parle. dit Lily.

James la regarda distraitement en pensant que Sirius aurait été ravi de la remettre à sa place. Haussant les épaules, il se dépêcha de finir son toast avant de se lever.

- Bon, il est l'heure ! On y va Mary ?

- Ouais.

- Bonne chance. dirent Alice, Lily et Remus à leur adresse.

James et Mary prirent ensemble la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Tous les deux avaient emprunté un balai de l'école.  
À leur arrivée, il y avait déjà une petite foule amassée. Environ une trentaine de candidats.

- Je pense qu'on a vraiment notre chance. dit James à Mary après avoir observé les autres candidats.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, la moitié, ils postent pour le poste de Gardien et de Batteurs. Il suffit de regarder leur carrure. Les Poursuiveurs, ils doivent être agiles.

Le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor arriva à ce moment. C'était un élève de 5 ème année qui jouait au poste de Batteur. Cette année, il manquait 4 nouveaux joueurs à l'équipe des rouges. L'Attrapeuse faisait toujours partie de l'équipe ainsi qu'une fille jouant au poste de Poursuiveur.

- Bien, bonjour à tous. Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux. Je pense que sa ira donc assez vite. Tout d'abord, nous allons évaluer vos compétences sur un balai. Alors enfourchez tous votre balai et me vous ferez un tour complet du stade en faisant quelques zigzags au passage.

Pour James et Mary, l'exercice demandé était vraiment très simple. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à le faire. Mais c'était une bonne chose de commencer par cela car 5 élèves ne furent pas capables de tenir convenablement sur leur balai.  
Une fois ce premier tri effectué, Dany, le capitaine demanda aux 5 joueurs intéressés pour le poste de Batteur, de se saisir d'une batte. Ce fut un spectacle plutôt amusant. Les Cognards volèrent dans tous les sens dont un failli assommer Alice présente dans les gradins. Le choix final fut assez difficile car il y avait deux très bon joueurs. Pour les départager, Dany leur fit viser des cibles et ce fut un élève de troisième année qui l'emporta du nom de Daren. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de ses deux équipières déjà membre de l'équipe. L'Attrapeuse était une fille de quatrième année se nommant Kristen et l'autre se nommée Amy et elle était aussi en quatrième année. Il restait donc à sélectionner encore 3 joueurs : deux Poursuiveurs et le Gardien.

- Bien, maintenant, les candidats pour le poste de Pousuiveur. annonça Dany.

James et Mary se levèrent ainsi que 8 autres élèves. Ils figuraient parmi les plus jeunes puisqu'ils étaient en deuxième année. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était impressionné. Ils étaient très déterminés.

- Ok. Vous êtes 10, c'est donc parfait. Vous allez vous repartir en deux groupes et Amy et moi se chargeront de vous. Bien, nous allons simplement commencer par nous faire des passes entre nous. Ensuite, vous essayerez de marquer le plus de points possible dans les buts.

Le premier exercice n'aida pas beaucoup à sélectionner. Seulement 1 joueur dans chaque groupe fut exclu, ne parvenant pas à attraper le Souafle au vol. Il restait donc 8 candidats à départager dont figuraient James et Mary.  
Le capitaine les fit donc marquer des buts. La différence fut alors très vite évidente. Seul un élève de 5 ème année avait réussi à marquer autant de buts que Mary et James qui étaient de loin les meilleurs. James avait été assez impressionné par les performances de Mary. Cette dernière n'avait pas menti : elle savait très bien jouer au Quidditch.

- Allez James, Mary ! leur cria alors Sirius depuis son gradin.

On recommença l'exercice en le corsant un peu. Les Poursuiveurs devaient marquer de plus loin. Chacun réussit à marquer les 4 premiers buts. Mais finalement, l'élève de 5 ème rata son dernier coup alors que Mary et James le réussirent. Ce qui provoqua une grosse colère chez l'élève. Il demanda à Dany de lui laisser une autre chance mais ce dernier refusa. Finalement, il accepta sa défaite en crachant par terre et en quittant le terrain.

- Quel sale caractère. commenta Mary.

- Je sais. Il est dans ma classe. Pour être honnête, je suis plutôt content qu'il n'ait pas été sélectionné. Ce n'est peut-être pas très fair-play de ma part, mais c'est ainsi.

James et Mary, eux, se sourirent mutuellement avant de se tourner vers les gradins où leurs amis les applaudissaient avec force. Ils rejoignirent leurs équipiers pour assister à la sélection du dernier membre, le Gardien.  
Les premiers ne parvinrent pas à arrêter plus de trois buts chacun. Les deux suivants parvinrent à stopper 4 buts mais ce fut indéniablement Ethan qui fut le meilleur avec un score parfait de 5 sur 5. Il brandit le poing en l'air après avoir stoppé le dernier tir. James l'applaudit tandis que son équipe et lui vinrent à lui.

Dany les libéra après leur avoir indiqué la première séance d'entraînement. Très satisfaits d'avoir intégrés l'équipe, Mary et James ne parlèrent plus que de cela durant le reste de la journée. Et même Sirius, d'ordinaire patient et attentif aux histoires de son ami, finit par se lasser.

- Ba, eux, ils ne sont pas passionnés de Quidditch comme nous. dit Mary à James en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vrai. Alors que moi, je pourrai en parler inlassablement.

Mary échangea alors un sourire complice avec James. Parfois, on pouvait partager une même passion avec une personne qui n'était pas forcément très proche de vous. Comme quoi, la vie pouvait réservait bien des surprises.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois, place aux révélations ! J'essaierai de vous poster le chapitre assez vite. Si j'ai le temps et l'énergie nécessaire, je mettrai deux chapitres avant la rentrée :D**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_


End file.
